


Your Kiss Is Like Poison

by thewoundupbird



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, diplomacy Au, is that even a thing?, jeti - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoundupbird/pseuds/thewoundupbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany wants to try her best during her first peace negotiation between North and South Korea.   Too bad Major Jung Sooyeon from North Korea throws a bit of a wrench in her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been fascinated with the North-South Korean relations and my love of SNSD has grown so much so this fic is the brain-child of these two things. This of course is a work of fiction and I have taken some liberties with North and South Korean people and events.

The first time Tiffany saw Jessica was in the heat of an intense argument. She was flustered as she saw that this negotiation was going absolutely no where. This was a monumental meeting. North and South Korea convening for peace negotiations for possible reunification? Tiffany never thought that she would be lucky enough to be living at this moment. She had worked herself practically to death to even be on this delegation. She didn’t even care that she was stuck in the back of the room, twirling a pen idly in hand as she watched the proceedings. This was still historic. But unfortunately not going anywhere.

“Aigoo, this is crazy,” Taeyeon muttered next to her, crossing her arms in dissatisfaction as she slapped her notes lightly against her side. She was a reporter and Tiffany knew that their friendship had initially been created in order for the other girl to get some insider information but the two got along extremely well. 

“There’s still time. These negotiations have to work. They must.” Tiffany glanced to her right and saw Seohyun, the fresh-faced intern who was clutching a stack of folders tightly to her chest. She was an extremely bright girl but Tiffany was afraid her optimism would be a bit too idealistic for this particular negotiation. Sighing softly she watched as the North Korean general standing behind the country’s chief diplomat worked his jaw in irritation at the proceedings. Maybe this negotiation was bleeding into his personal time. Tiffany slyly glanced at her watch. It was ten o’clock at night and this thing was going to have to be concluded yet again. How disappointing.

And then suddenly everything changed. 

A knock echoed faintly and all of the occupants in the crammed room turned expectantly to the sound.

“Who on earth could that be?” hissed Taeyeon with furrowed eyebrows, clutching her pen tightly.

But then their answer was given to them as the doors were pushed open and in walked the most regal woman Tiffany had ever seen. For a brief moment she felt like she was watching one of those historical dramas at home and the queen had just had her entrance announced. The woman certainly had the rigid posture of a noblewoman. Despite her slight build and delicate doll-like features every step was sharp and filled with purpose. She wore a crisp military uniform with her dark hair tied back in a bun and a shiny army cap resting perfectly on her head. Her glassy eyes took in the whole room as she strode confidently toward the North Korean side. 

Tiffany watched curiously as that whole part of the room practically scrambled out of their chairs to bow out of respect. 

“My lady, what are you doing here?” humbly asked North Korea’s chief diplomat. Tiffany’s lips quirked because that was the kindest that man had spoken in the entire time she had seen him talk. 

The woman merely leveled him with a stare and then turned to gaze at the South Korean delegation who was stunned into silence at the surprise entrance. 

“Who are you?” politely inquired Mr. Kwak, Tiffany’s boss and South Korea’s chief diplomat. The woman merely blinked once before removing her cap. 

“My name is Jung Sooyeon and I will be here to watch the negotiations from now on. Please do not let me presence bother you.” Sooyeon bowed her head slightly.

Tiffany narrowed her eyes at this strange interruption. What on earth were they supposed to do now? And who on earth was Jung Sooyeon?

She gave Taeyeon an uncertain side glance but the other girl seemed unfamiliar with the new face despite her penchant for researching and scouring the internet for important and obscure knowledge. 

“Why do you look so skeptical?”

Tiffany twitched as she felt all eyes on her. She turned her head forward and saw that Jung Sooyeon was staring straight at her, her sharp eyes focused wholly on Tiffany. She swallowed as she gazed into deep brown eyes that seemed to only reflect, giving no insight into the other woman’s mind.

“M-me?” Tiffany inquired thoughtlessly, pointing a finger at herself for emphasis.

“I’m looking at you aren’t I? Is my satoori too thick for a person from Seoul to understand?” The humorless questions had the North Korean side chuckling quietly. 

Tiffany blushed at the rudeness and squared her shoulder defiantly.

“Hello, my name is Tiffany Hwang. I graduated from Seoul National University with top honors in International Relations. I studied abroad at Stanford University and received my masters in Political Science. I then went on to work at the embassy in Seoul and have tried my hardest to get on this delegation in order to be a part of this historic conference. These are my qualifications for being here. What are yours?”

Tiffany’s fists were clenched and her eyes narrowed defiantly as she gauged the other woman’s response. She was thinking of a lot of different reactions but laughter was not one of them. With her hat under one arm Sooyeon covered her mouth with one hand, filling the room with breathy laughter. The entire room was dead silent except for her giggles. Tiffany swallowed uncertainly, completely unsure of what she should do next. 

Finally Sooyeon removed her hand and gave a wry half smile.

“That is one of the rudest comments I ever heard directed toward me in my whole life. How refreshing.”

Tiffany tensed, sharing a quick glance with Mr. Kwak who had turned around in his chair to glare at her. She could see her panicked reflection in his shiny glasses. 

“I suppose you are technically right in your confusion though, Ms. Hwang. After all, you are unfamiliar with the millitary rankings by uniform and as a South Korean you have probably not heard of me before. I have the right to be here because I am Major Jung of the People’s Republic of Korea and I have come on behalf of my cousin, Supreme Commander Kim.”

Tiffany felt a piece of herself die inside. Not only had she shoved her foot so far into her mouth in front of a ground-breaking delegation, but she had also insulted a military officer who was related to Kim Jung Un, the dictator of North Korea. 

“I-I am so-” Tiffany stammered pathetically, head down in a bow with her hands tightly clutching at her navy blue skirt she had so meticulously ironed for today. 

“It’s alright, please don’t cry,” Sooyeon admonished airily. When Tiffany rose from her stooped over position it took all she had not to lunge forward and grab the other girl by her suit's lapels. So she settled for angrily grinding her teeth as she gazed at the smirking girl.

“I hope to see you at more of these meetings, Ms. Hwang. These meetings need people who have a fire in their hearts like you do. I am ashamed to say you are probably one of the most passionate people here despite your young age and inexperience.” 

“What do you mean, Ms- I mean Major Jung?” Mr. Kwak asked calmly. Tiffany however could tell his tone had a bite to it. 

“I mean to say that these meetings have been going on for nearly a month and there has been no headway whatsoever. I come on behalf of His Excellency to ask that either some tangible progress is made in the next few days or We will have to respectfully request for South Korea’s delegation to take their leave. Maybe come back at a later time with a fresh delegation.”

And with that Jung Sooyeon smartly placed her cap on her head and strode out of the room, her black heels clacking with her exit. Tiffany could not help but stare as the woman’s skirt tightly clung to her hips and the backs of her thighs as she strode determinedly away without a second glance. 

“You’re drooling, Tiffany,” muttered Taeyoen in amusement. Tiffany stiffened at the comment and stared straight ahead, blushing. She tried to focus on the proceedings again but the entrance of Jung Sooyeon was a bit too shocking to overcome. It seemed everything was going to be wrapped up for the day.

As the South Korean side began to take its leave, Tiffany felt puzzled because how could someone so infuriatingly arrogant be so breathtakingly beautiful?


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany sighed loudly as she slipped off her suit jacket and flung off her heels. She jumped, back first, and landed on the bed. Her eyes fixed on the boring white ceiling and she let out a growl of frustration. She had just gotten out of Mr. Kwak’s makeshift office at the embassy in Pyongyang. Tiffany winced as she thought of the long lecture she had received. She was surprised that she hadn’t been dismissed from the delegation.

_Mr. Kwak leveled her with a glare as she bowed low, apology after apology bubbling from her lips._

_“Ms. Hwang, please. What you said today was absolutely unseemly! How could an inexperienced delegate of South Korea even think of saying such rude things to a relative of the leader of North Korea? These meetings have been making little headway and you know our President wants some sort of tangible progress to report to the people. A lot is riding on this.”_

_“I know Mr. Kwak, I am so so sorry. This will not happen again. I promise I will do anything, I really don’t know what I was thinking! Please give me another chance, I promise I won’t let you down!”_

Maybe it was her tear-filled eyes or her desperation but Mr. Kwak had not decided to send her back to South Korea. And for that she was extremely grateful. She had to be here for this. It was paramount for her to be here for these peace talks. Tiffany stretched her arms above her head and dreamily smiled.

When she had briefly lived in the states with her family she recalled her grandmother regaling them with tales of her life before the Korean War in North Korea. Tiffany hadn’t realized it then but her wistfulness had really stuck with her. Constantly the old woman had mentioned how she would die happy if she could see her hometown again and find out what had become of her family. When Tiffany lived in South Korea the yearning for closure with North Korea was prevalent in many people that she talked with. She had been ecstatic when peace talks began with ardor and tours were allowed in North Korea to Kaesong and the Geumgang Mountains. But after a woman was shot in the back peace talks came to a stand still. And then Kim Jung Il had started to bombard South Korea with constant threats of nuclear tests and any dreams of peaceful negotiations had been blotted from the public mind.

But now Tiffany was here in Pyongyang, North Korea. She was working to make history and have a lasting alliance between the Koreas that wouldn’t erode with the next frenzy of nuclear activity. She smiled widely.

“You can do this, Tiffany Hwang. You’ve been working toward this for nearly seven years now.”

But her determined grin faded slightly when she recalled what she would have to do to make it up to Mr. Kwak.

_“A formal apology is a must. I will try to schedule a meeting with you two and you can give it in person. Respect is very important here, Ms. Hwang. Everyone is practically in a military mindset and you insulted a Major. Please act accordingly.”_

Tiffany groaned and curled into herself, burying her head into the starched sheets. Why did she have to show her temper? Sure that girl was pompous and Tiffany could see she definitely needed to be knocked down a few pegs. Still she had been able to stomach being made fun of in primary school as she adjusted to learning Korean. Surely she could handle a few harsh jabs?

“Room service!”

Tiffany perked up at the voice. Undoing a few buttons on her starched button down she walked to the door.

“Taeyeon, you don’t have to play with me like that. I can recognize you by your dumb voice.”

The other girl smiled cheekily, flicking her pony tail over her shoulder.

“Call me whatever you want, Fany-ah, but I know you love me.”

Without an invitation the other girl walked into Tiffany’s room, surveying the bland interior.

“Man, these North Koreans could learn a thing or two from us on design. Jeez, look at this, no colors! Everyone’s rooms are the same way.”

“I’m not sure if they can afford this, Taeyeon. I’m just grateful that we’re being taken care of so well. Seeing as how impoverished this country is.” It bothered Tiffany that her hole in the wall apartment she was living in when she was getting her masters was probably more aesthetically pleasing than this hotel room in Pyongyang. She should feel grateful that the North Korean government was taking care of all of the delegation so well. She felt troubled by the fact that she knew the majority of the country was poor and she still wanted to whine about her temporary lodgings.

“We’re spoiled in Seoul, aren’t we?”

Taeyeon just sighed, shrugging as she spun on her heel, sitting on the edge of Tiffany’s bed.

“You look absolutely exhausted,” the reporter wryly observed gesturing to Tiffany’s drawn face.

“Well you don’t look much better either. No one said this job would be easy.”

“Mm true. I am grateful that you pulled the strings to let me accompany everyone on this trip though. My boss was practically drooling at the thought of our newspaper getting this scoop.”

Tiffany smiled warmly at the way Taeyeon was thanking her, head ducked with fidgeting fingers playing with the duvet. The other girl usually struggled with displaying her feelings easily but she always was polite and constantly grateful. Despite her immature and frustrating habits.

“It’s no problem, Taeyeon-ah. We’ve got each other’s backs, alright?”

The other girl grinned and held up two thumbs up.

“God you’re such a dork.”

“At least I don’t blow up during crucial peace negotiations.”

“Yah, don’t remind me, that was so embarrassing!” Tiffany frustratedly stormed over to her bed and flopped down on her stomach.

“You’re lucky you blew up at Jung Sooyeon though. It would have been much worse if it was another distant relative to Dear Leader Kim.”

Tiffany glanced up in surprise at Taeyeon who was leaning back on her hands, head tipped back as she gazed at the ceiling.

“What do you mean lucky? She basically gave me a verbal beating in front of everyone.”

“Mm well what would ya expect? She’s military and she’s a woman. She needs to protect her honor somehow. Especially in this misogynistic place.”

Tiffany said nothing as she glanced dully at the white sheets.

“Plus rumor has it she was the one who persuaded her cousin to even enter these peace talks. I guess she’s kind of a liberal minded person in these parts.”

“What? Her? No way!”

Taeyeon chuckled, rising from the bed. Tiffany sat up a little in curiosity as her friend bent over and picked up her rumpled navy blue suit jacket, smoothing any dust with a quick pat of her hand.

“I’ve been doing my research since that meeting. It’s a good thing she’s an extremely respected military officer and relative. Otherwise she may be in serious trouble with the government here.”

“Well even her connection to Leader Kim is tenuous at best. You know what happened to his beloved uncle,” muttered Tiffany knowledgeably as she observed Taeyeon drape her suit jacket over the back of the only chair in the room. The man had been executed by wild dogs and his family had been purged from North Korea’s elite.

“True. I hope that Jung Sooyeon can stay alive for a little while longer though. She’s not just a pretty face for this delegation.”

“Oh god do you want to sleep with her now?” Tiffany wrinkled her nose at the thought of Taeyeon making out with the woman. She could barely think of that perfectly starched tan uniform being wrinkled by eager hands.

“Ah well I am human after all. And I have eyes. Did you see her s-line though? Incredible. I guess it’s true what they say about the beauty of a North Korean woman.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes at Taeyeon’s sleazy grin.

“God you’re incorrigible. Go away before you make me puke.”

“Aw Tiffany, don’t say mean things like that. You know you’ll never forget that fun romp you had with me!”

“Ugh don’t remind me. I was drunk and super needy. I had just started working for the embassy and was feeling insecure. Don’t flatter yourself, Kim Taeyeon.”

The other girl merely laughed off the shut down, wiggling her hips suggestively as she ambled out of Tiffany’s room.

When she was gone Tiffany turned on her back with her arms stretched wide, eyelids fluttering closed as exhaustion seeped into her bones. Today had just been hellish. She wasn’t even sure when evening had bled into morning but she could definitely see the tendrils of dawn lighting the sky through her window. Her last thought as she fell asleep was if Jung Sooyeon was as beautiful as a sunrise. The answer of course was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though there wasn't any interaction between Jessica and Tiffany I really liked writing this because you got to see Jessica's role in things outside of her status and title. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany swallowed nervously as she raised a fist to the door.  The secretary had instructed her that all she had to do was knock and she could formally apologize in the Major’s office.  It was just too hard to do the simple action when she thought of those cold brown eyes assessing her and systematically ripping her apart with a sharp tongue. 

“Tiffany-ssi, is everything alright over there?” inquired the young girl.  Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her old fashioned blouse and skirt fit a bit awkwardly on her like they were used.  Tiffany tried not to glance down at her chic business suit as she nodded.  

“Oh thank you Miss...”

“Im. Im Yoona.” The secretary smiled as she shuffled a stack of papers on her small desk. 

“Miss Im, thank you for your help.” Giving a warm eye smile Tiffany knocked hurriedly twice, waiting for something to happen.

“You may come in,” came a clear voice, slightly muffled by the thick wood. Tiffany unclenched her fist and opened the door hard with her shoulder before she lost her nerve.

The first thing Tiffany realized was the office was very small.  Maybe a little bigger than her hotel room.  There was two chairs, one chair before and one behind a dark wooden desk.  The desk had a marble name tag with Major Jung’s name in hanja, and hangeul.  Jung Sooyeon sat behind her desk with a slim pair of black glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, a pen in hand.  Tiffany glanced up and saw the only wall decorations were three picture frames mounted behind Major Jung, one for each notorious Kim who had led North Korea.  

“Ms. Hwang,” the other woman murmured cooly, easily pulling her glasses off and dangling them loosely with her fingers, “what is it?”

Tiffany flushed as she realized how rude this woman was being.  She had not stood respectfully and bowed and Major Jung had spoken to her with informal language despite their unfamiliarity.  Holding back her anger and swallowing her pride, Tiffany lowered her head slightly first before speaking.

“Good afternoon, Major Jung.”

The other woman’s eyebrow twitched, as if egging her on to say more.

Tiffany blew out a frustrated breath before putting on a fake smile.

“As I am sure my superior has informed you, I have come here today to ... apologize for my extremely rude actions from the other day.  What I said to you was very disrespectful of me. I truly hope that you don’t let what I said impede this peace negotiation in the slightest... way...”

Tiffany’s eyes strayed as she realized Major Jung was not even looking at her, instead resuming her work.  Her glasses were now back on and she was turning the page of a thick stapled booklet.

“Mm, alright then. You may leave.”  The officer gestured dismissively with one hand while the other took detailed notes on a notepad in dark ink.     

“Excuse me?”

The pen came to a halt.

“I know we are from different countries but isn’t it proper for an apology to be acknowledged with eye contact or something?”

Major Jung’s jaw clenched and Tiffany felt a strange satisfaction in watching emotion color the woman’s normally blank face. The other woman glanced upward, head tilting slightly as she silently assessed Tiffany’s blatant defiance.

“I suppose democracy has promoted too much freedom in your country. Your tongue is too free from your brain.”

Maybe it was the smug way the woman was looking at her or maybe it was the three stern faces of North Korean dictators, but Tiffany could not take any more insults. Prudence be damned. This was her pride as a human being.

“At least I am able to think for myself.  The thoughts I am speaking were never brainwashed into me.”

Tiffany got perverse pleasure from the way Major Jung’s nostrils flared.  A hand slowly reached up and pulled the glasses off.  She liked being able to look straight into those burning brown eyes without any sort of cover.  That way she could see the rage and fire without question. 

“Be careful, Ms. Hwang. Remember where you are.”

“I will do that. After you treat me with the dignity a human being deserves. Or did they forget to teach you that when you were learning how to live by stepping on the backs of your people?”

“Enough!” Major Jung’s palms slammed down hard on the desk, causing the paper piles to quiver.  She rose slowly and Tiffany was reminded of when a tiger was about to pounce, back stiff with tension and eyes gleaming with murder.  But, despite this Tiffany continued the stare off, taking a step forward, until her hips hit the edge of the desk.  The closeness made her realize that Major Jung smelled like leather and starch.  Despite the doll-like features, this woman was anything but soft and fragile if her fierce gaze was any indication.

“Why? Because you know it’s true?” hissed Tiffany.  She wasn’t really thinking anymore.  In this moment she was getting out all of her pent up anger and frustration at the Kim regime.  All she could think of was seeing a group of children as the delegation was bused to Pyongyang.  They were bony and clothed in rags, playing in the mud next to a dirty river.  Suddenly every thing she disliked about North Korea’s suppressive and selfish government came to mind. And Major Jung acted as an embodiment of that horrendous totalitarian regime that ruled the people of North Korea.  Of course Tiffany, eager to fight injustice, would not hold back.  

Major Jung licked her lips, eyes narrowing and for the first time she was really and truly looking at Tiffany.  Those tiger like eyes threatened to swallow Tiffany whole.  But she held her own and waited for the response that was right on the other woman’s lips.  

“Things are very different here, Ms. Hwang. If you want this delegation to have a positive impact I pray to the Great Leader and His Father, that no one in your peace talks is as undiplomatic and thoughtless as you are. I personally can overlook your comments.  However, not many in my rank and position can.”

Tiffany frowned at the words.  

“If it’s true that you are one of the most progressive relatives to,” Tiffany gestured at Kim Jung Un’s portrait out of a distaste for attaching a flowery title, “then I am sincerely frightened for your country.”

“Well if you are one of the most promising new diplomats from your country then I fear for the success of these meetings. I need progress, Ms. Hwang.  Your focus on the so-called ‘lack of respect for human dignity’ of my country leaves you blind to the main task at hand. Either you keep your mouth shut and your head down or I will talk to Chief Diplomat Kwak and have you removed from this delegation.” Major Jung’s lips were curled up into a nasty snarl as she practically spat the last word.  Her body was leaning over her desk and her face was far closer to Tiffany’s than the woman would have liked.  

“You cannot disregard the treatment of your people in these peace talks! If we are to supply your country with aid you should at least make sure some of that money goes to the people who actually need it! I hardly think you need more starch for your uniform.”

And suddenly a hand was clutching the front of her blouse and pulling her close.  She could feel Major Jung’s breath on her face and suddenly Tiffany felt dizzy.  Perfectly pink lips pulled back and hissed against Tiffany’s ear:  

“You need to watch your mouth.”

Tiffany grabbed the offending hand by the wrist and looked straight at the other woman.

“Make me.”

Major Jung’s eyes darkened and Tiffany was suddenly unsure if they were black with rage or desire. 

“M-major Jung!”

And the charged moment came to an abrupt end.  They both turned and saw a red-faced Secretary Im clutching a dark red folder nervously to her chest. 

“Um, should I come back another time?”

Major Jung cleared her throat and Tiffany shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. 

“It’s fine, Ms. Hwang was just leaving.”

Tiffany’s head snapped to the side as Major Jung straightened the sleeves of her tan uniform jacked, absentmindedly fixing the patch that signified her Major ranking.

“Of course. I do hope you received my sincerest apology, Major Jung.”

“Only if you remember what I said, Ms. Hwang.”

They mutually bowed, and when she raised her head again the smooth mask was placed back on Major Jung’s face, a slight smirk twisting those lips.  When Tiffany turned to leave she felt the eyes of those horrible portraits watching her go.  For the first time since she had become a diplomat, Tiffany Hwang had serious doubts about her decision to pursue a career in diplomacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my I really enjoyed writing that last chapter. Heated interactions between two people are an absolute joy to write. If you can't tell already I love the whole hate/love dynamic. Hopefully you guys like it too?


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Tiffany grimaced from her seat at the conference table, flinching as a stack of papers was straightened harder than necessary against the flat surface.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Major Jung watching the showy display with a seemingly apathetic gaze, save the way the officer’s jaw clenched in definite frustration.  The woman was sitting off in a corner, notebook on her lap and pen poised for more notes to write down.  At first the proceedings had been a bit awkward when Major Jung had first showed up but now nearly a week and a half later, Tiffany almost forgot she was even there.  Well sometimes anyway. 

 

Chief Diplomat Kwak’s eyes narrowed as he watched North Korea’s Chief Diplomat Park continue to tap the edges of his papers against the table, seemingly careless about the negotiations at hand.  

 

 _He’s testing the room,_ Tiffany thought idly, watching as the papers were finally placed flat and the North Korean’s attention lifted upward.  She grit her teeth a bit as she jotted down a few points she thought could be useful to Mr. Kwak for his approach on nuclear activity, attempting to ignore the rudeness.  

 

 

“It is imperative that before we offer any concrete promises, that we come to an agreement on your policy on your nuclear reactors.”

 

Tiffany’s lips twitched as she slyly slid her paper to the right, knowing he would be able to see her words if he needed any information.  Unintentionally her eyes flicked to Major Jung whose lips were pursed in thought.  Their gazes locked briefly but Tiffany looked away first, a blush rising to her cheeks.  

 

“Doesn’t our country have as much of a right as any other to expand our nuclear technology program?”

 

This argument was being beat to death.  It always came back to this one.  Nuclear reactors. That point had been something the President had been adamant about according to Chief Diplomat Kwak. A peace could only be formed with the dismantling of the nuclear reactors.  Tiffany understood the logic there.  The claims North Korea kept making about using the uranium for “tests” and energy were implausible in perfect honesty.  It was rational for most of the free world to be wary of the thought of one of the few Communist countries left to have access to even one nuclear bomb.  But she could also understand North Korea’s side. It was clear it was an insurance of sorts.  Having such lethal and powerful technology at the country’s disposal would be an incredible bargaining chip. Giving that up made North Korea incredibly vulnerable.

 

Tiffany wrote a line down and slid it as slyly as she could in Chief Diplomat Kwak’s direction.  She could feel eyes suddenly on her and she started a bit as North Korea’s chief diplomat stared her down.

 

“Ah Ms. Hwang, would you care to impart your insightful opinion on the nuclear dilemma we seem to be having?"

 

“Mr. Park, she is a junior diplomat. It is not right for her to speak and have her voice be taken note of in this sort of delegation.”

 

“Major Jung, do you feel it permissible for Ms. Hwang to speak? You addressed her last time, did you not?” queried Mr. Park in a breezy tone.  Tiffany bit her tongue and gazed intently at the man’s balding head and bloated face, resembling an old fish.  

 

“It... would be permissible for Ms. Hwang to speak.”

 

Tiffany’s head jerked to the side and she made eye contact with Major Jung’s.  She tried desperately to control the anger that came rushing to her and instead took a few calming breaths.  She gave the woman a fierce glare and was slightly taken aback by the sight of Major Jung not glaring right back at her. Instead she seemed almost... apologetic?

 

Swallowing, Tiffany quickly looked at the secretaries who were taking notes on the proceeding before opening her mouth.

 

“I-I wrote that it would be best if North Korea would be able put a hold on their nuclear technology temporarily until South Korea felt comfortable enough to allow a resumption of the reactors.   In return for this, South Korea could perhaps provide some sort of reimbursement such as aid in the form of money, food, or materials for North Korea’s citizens.”

 

Tiffany saw the tension that was clearly in Chief Diplomat Kwak’s shoulders dissipate and she tried to hide her smile.  There was a reason she was a diplomat.  She could keep a cool head and regurgitate the policies she was assigned. 

 

“So you feel that South Korea has the right to control our country’s nuclear technology?”

 

Tiffany stiffened at the harsh words and hesitantly glanced at Mr. Kwak whose face tightened.  

 

“I... it is only to put other countries at ease.  This has nothing to do with a lack of trust. Nor are we trying to impose any authority over your country. We merely do this as a precaution for-”

 

“So you view our country as a threat?”

 

“We have the right to be careful with any country, regardless of the connection. We are politely asking for your cooperation as a defensive measure and nothing more. We can easily draw up a mutual agreement and arrange a schedule for the reintroduction of your nuclear reactors.  I... I humbly ask that you not let this one aspect of our negotiation impede the proceedings any longer.  Our delegation comes here asking for peace and wishes prosperity and health on you country.  There is no ill intent.”

 

The words seemed to quiet Chief Diplomat Park.  Tiffany shakily exhaled and sat back in her seat.  When she chanced a glance at Major Jung she saw the normally stoic officer was giving her a barely there smile.  Without thinking she returned it.

 

***********************

 

 

Tiffany shivered slightly as she stepped outside of the embassy gates.  She was dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a thick woolen jacket with a white scarf wrapped warmly around her neck.  For once the talks had not been totally stagnant so they could end at a somewhat decent hour.  Usually she went to her room to sleep but she decided to step outside and enjoy some fresh air.  Ignoring the gaze of a few guards who clutched their rifles with a bit more force than necessary, Tiffany exhaled loudly, watching her breath turn white in the cold.  She stuffed her hands under her armpits for warmth and smiled at the simple sight.  Maybe it would snow soon, she thought idly as she observed the city scape silhouetted in dusk.  

 

“What are you doing out here?” gruffly asked a voice.

 

Tiffany turned curiously and saw Major Jung, tan uniform immaculately clean and crisp as always.  She almost smiled as the other woman walked forward, head held high and eyes clear and sharp.

 

“Hello.”

 

“You should go inside. It’s cold.”

 

Tiffany merely smiled and stayed where she was, back pressed against the wall.  

 

“It’s like you’re back in time.”

 

She felt curious eyes on her but she didn’t turn her head.

 

“This city. It’s your capital but it doesn’t have the size or brightness of Seoul.  I kind of.. like it. The quietness is peaceful.”

 

“Pyongyang is quiet for you?”

 

Tiffany peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw Major Jung’s cheeks puffed out in an uncharacteristic pout as if the news made her feel inferior.

 

“Well if the peace talks go well then maybe we can make Pyongyang into a big bustling city that will rival Seoul.”

 

Major Jung’s lips twitched at the comment and she clasped her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels.

 

“I want this country to prosper.  We all do.  We all want what is best for the people. If I could I would give everything I had for them,” Major Jung said in a quiet yet steady voice. “But because I cannot we have to find a way to help this country in ways that the government and its bureaucrats cannot. That is why this negotiation must go well, Ms. Hwang. If this does not work I fear that... there may not be another opportunity for another negotiation for a long while.”

 

Tiffany could not help the smile that spread on her face.  She turned fully to face Major Jung and she saw the woman still in her reverie, eyes dreamily gazing into the distance.  

 

“Is this your way of apologizing for what happened in your office then? If so I would also like to extend a formal apology.”

 

“Oh ho, who said I was apologizing. I was merely stating facts, Ms. Hwang.”

 

But there was a teasing lilt to Major Jung’s voice. Tiffany could tell. 

 

“You have a hard time expressing your feelings,” observed Tiffany with a pout.  Major Jung merely hummed her assent.

 

“It is important to hold in your feelings here.  If someone can tell what you truly think or feel it may be a weakness,” she murmured darkly, adjusting the brim of her formal army cap thoughtfully.

 

Tiffany sighed and stuffed a hand into her pocket, pulling a pack of gum out.  She extended the pack to the other woman who arched an eyebrow at the offer.

 

“What is this?”

 

“Gum. Want some?”

 

“Another time maybe. I should get back to the military base, Ms. Hwang. I need to help with training. Good-bye for now.” They both bowed to each other and Tiffany could not help watching admiringly as Major Jung strutted out past the gate and down the street, back straight and head held high.  She looked rather dashing, like the army hero who rescued the damsel in distress.  

 

Tiffany giggled at the thought of the petite girl picking anybody up and rescuing them. How absurd of her to-

 

Suddenly the earth trembled and a loud bang sounded from behind her.  Tiffany felt her body hurtle forward and  she fell face first onto the ground.  She covered the back of her neck and curled up into a ball as she felt pieces of debris hit her backside.  Her body felt sluggish as she tried to assess the damage.  She wheezed as smoke filled her nostrils.  She moved each leg and arm in turn before shakily dragging herself up into a standing position.  Squinting she turned her head and saw the embassy. Or what was left of it.

The smoke was too thick to see more than the outline of the building.  An explosion had left the whole left side exposed to the elements, the beginning of a fire lighting the darkening sky.  

 

“Who one earth would do this?” Tiffany choked out, coughing weakly at the stifling air.  She vaguely was aware of yelling and the sounds of boots slapping against asphalt as all the military guards rushed back into the embassy.  But what good could people do with putting out a fire? Throw themselves on the flames? 

 

Weakly Tiffany started to hobble toward the entrance.  Just as she was about to walk through the gates she heard a weak cry.

 

“Ms. Hwang? Are you still there?”

 

“Major Jung?”  Coughing again she started to walk toward the sound of the voice.  It felt like forever, hands pressed against the wall next to her as she slowly moved down the street and around the corner.  She gasped at the sight that greeted her.  

 

On the ground leaning against the wall was Major Jung, one hand clutching at her side while the other tightly held her army cap.

 

“Are you alright? What on earth is going on right now?!” Tiffany slid down the wall and reached for the hand concealing what must be an injury.

“I'm fine. After the explosion I tried to fight a suspicious looking person running away and they had a knife. But that doesn't matter. I need you to do a favor for me,” Major Jung murmured through gritted teeth.  Her sharp eyes were dull with pain.  

 

“Yes? Do you know where the hospital is? We can maybe-”

 

“We cannot go to a hospital. I need to get back to my office.  Do you remember how you got there last time? I need you to help me get there as quickly as possible. Everyone is going to be distracted by this for now so we shouldn’t be too conspicuous.”

 

“But you’re bleeding,” Tiffany deadpanned, paling slightly at the crimson liquid that was seeping through Major Jung’s fingers.

 

“Are you listening to me? You must do this for me. It’s very important for the delegation and for the future of the peace between our two countries. Please, I need you right now.”

 

Tiffany grimaced at the words but saw the desperation clearly on Major Jung’s face.  Swallowing any protestations she nodded her head.

 

“Tell me what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I am super excited. Things are kinda picking up. I have another element to throw into the mix of this North-South Korean negotiation. Who do you think bombed the embassy? North Korea? South Korea another country?


	5. Chapter 5

 

Major Jung had an arm slung over Tiffany’s shoulder as they struggled to get to the officer’s building.

 

“You could have chosen a place a little closer,” Tiffany wheezed with a grunt as they started to walk up the stairs.

 

Major Jung merely grunted in response, tightening the grip she had on Tiffany.  

 

It was strange, the building which had once been filled with military personnel and secretaries was empty.  

 

“Most likely everyone went home for safety measures.  It’s...” Major Jung trailed off as they reached her office door.  Tiffany watched as the other woman reached into the front pocket of her suit and stuck a small silver key into the door knob.  With a twist it was open and the two rushed in.  Tiffany shut the door behind them and Major Jung collapsed on the ground, curling into herself as her hand, now stained crimson with all of her blood, continued to staunch the bleeding.  

 

“You need to go to the hospital,” warned Tiffany as she watched Major Jung slowly sit up, and begin to pull the bloodied tan suit jack from her shoulders.  With a sigh she helped assist the woman, trying her best to ignore the hisses of pain as she slowly slid the jacket from the soldier’s shoulders.  

 

With only the starched white button down on, the severity of the wound was much more apparent.  Tiffany swallowed as she saw the bright red crimson soaking the left side of the officer’s shirt, going from mid-chest to the hem of her skirt.  

 

“Ms. Hwang, could you go behind my desk? Use this key to open the first drawer on the right side.  Inside is a white handkerchief and a bottle of alcohol. Could you please bring both over here.”

 

“What exactly are you planning on doing with those two items?”

 

Even though Major Jung was leaning over, eyes drooping with exhaustion and blood loss, her gaze was still as fierce as ever.  Without a word Tiffany plucked the key from red tipped fingers and strode behind the desk, ignoring the judgmental gaze of the Kim regime from the wall.  Kneeling down she twisted the key into the drawer’s lock and it opened with a pop.  Luckily the drawer only had two items inside, the white handkerchief and a bottle of brandy.  She grabbed the two things and strode over to Major Jung.  

 

“Here.”

 

Wordlessly, Major Jung unwrapped the handkerchief with bloodied fingers. Inside was simply a needle and thread.  At first Tiffany was about ask if the woman really did want to fix her torn clothes so badly. But then she realized as the officer started to tear off her button down with a pained grunt.

 

“Yah, you couldn’t possibly be thinking of sewing yourself up! That’s crazy!”

 

“It’s the fastest and easiest way,” stubbornly muttered Major Jung as she untwisted the cap to the bottle of brandy.  “Could you please thread the needle?”

 

Tiffany exhaled roughly but plopped down, taking the needle and thread from the exhausted officer.  She quickly licked the tip of the thread and began the arduous process of getting it through the eye of the small silver needle.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Major Jung wet the handkerchief with the amber liquid and press the cloth against her bare torso.  Tiffany flinched when the woman hissed roughly as she began to mop up the dried blood coating her side.

 

“Have you got it yet?” asked Major Jung in barely a whisper.  

 

“O-oh. Here.”  

 

Tiffany tried to avoid looking at the open wound as she handed over the needle and thread.

 

“Do you get queasy at the sight of blood?”  The raspy voice was laced with the barest hint of amusement.

 

“Well there was a reason I didn’t become a doctor,” muttered Tiffany darkly as she turned away completely from the other woman, desperately not trying to faint. How embarrassing that would be.

 

“It is alright.  The first time I did this I nearly fainted, too.”

 

 _The first time? Does that mean you’ve done this many times before?_ Tiffany thought with horror.  Wasn’t this woman a part of the North Korean elite? Shouldn’t she be taken care of better than this?

 

“Before I begin this procedure, could you do me one last favor?”

 

Hesitantly, Tiffany cast a glance over her shoulder.  She was taken a back by what she saw.  Major Jung didn’t even look like herself anymore.  Her bun was mussed and out of place, her hat was somewhere across the room, her torso was bare except for her bra, her skirt was twisted awkwardly and unzipped for easier access, and her stockings were dirty with an obvious hole on the knee cap. This definitely was not the same stoic and determined military officer she had gotten so used to seeing these past few weeks.  The woman who had used her uniform as a hard shield was bare and vulnerable. 

 

“Um of course. What do you need?”

 

“Please go to the restroom down the hall and wash your face.  And when you come back please wait outside until I ask you to come in.  If you shock me I may stab myself and while I have a high pain tolerance I would prefer to have both of my kidneys by the end of today.”

 

Tiffany made a face and elicited a humorless laugh from Major Jung.

 

“Fine, I’ll be back.”  Tiffany stood and strode toward the door but was stopped by a quiet phrase.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She stilled for an extra second as her hand reached for the door.  A million different thoughts flitted through her brain but she could honestly not think of a single thing to say.  So she merely looked over her shoulder and gave her best smile.

 

 

 

***********************

 

 

Tiffany stared for a long while at her reflection in the mirror.  She looked the same, just a bit of a dirt stain on her cheek.  So Major Jung had tried to spare her the gory details of sewing oneself up from a knife wound.  Despite that ... kindness Tiffany still didn’t exactly like the woman.  She was too proud and single-minded for her taste.  God, Taeyeon would be teasing her so much right now...

 

“Oh god,” Tiffany choked out. What if Taeyeon had gotten hurt in the embassy? Everything had happened so fast. Maybe she had tried to get a picture or tried to interview someone on that side of the building. And Seohyun. Oh god what if the fresh-faced intern was getting everyone coffee and had gotten killed from the blast? 

 

Tiffany bent forward and tightly clutched the porcelain sink with both hands, shoulders shaking. 

 

“What if everyone’s dead?” she asked no one.   _What if I am the only one left?_

 

 

 

***********************

 

 

Tiffany waited silently beside Major Jung’s door.  She tried not to hear the choked gasps and hisses of pain.  So she hummed softly to herself, examining the lapels of her suit jacket idly.  Her mind was overwhelmed with worry and nervousness but she had to stay calm.

 

After she was done helping the Major she had to get to the embassy and assess the situation.  There must be some people who survived.  They would have to get together and decide what they should do from here. Probably call Seoul and report exactly what had occurred.  

 

What if they had to stop the peace talks?  Years of dreaming would be wasted.  Tiffany knew that South Korea would be extremely reluctant to send a delegation immediately after this fiasco.  Whoever had done this had gotten exactly what they wanted.  

 

“Bastards,” Tiffany muttered fiercely, hands clenched into fists.  Even though life was not a fairy tale she wished for once that the nice guys could win.

 

“Please come in Ms. Hwang,” weakly called Major Jung.

 

With a nervous swallow, Tiffany turned the knob and peeked inside.  The officer was on the ground, sitting against the wall next to the door.  She glanced up dully, her face ashen and covered with a sheen of sweat.  

 

“You look... better.”

 

“You’re a bad liar.”

 

Tiffany’s mouth quirked as she shut the door behind her and knelt down beside the other woman.

 

“Did you do it?”

 

“Mm.  I drank half the bottle in the process. I seem to be better with sewing when I’m drunk,” Major Jung wryly observed with an uncharacteristic grin.  Tiffany glanced at the half empty bottle of brandy by the officer’s thigh. Impulsively she leaned forward and took a long swig.  Instantly she hissed at the stinging in the back of her throat but she took another gulp before setting down the glass bottle with a clack.

 

“I needed a drink.”

 

“I feel that anyone would need one after that.”  Major Jung sighed quietly as she absentmindedly brushed a hand along her side.  Tiffany’s eyes followed without thinking and she saw that the officer had torn her white shirt and wrapped it around her wound like a makeshift bandage. 

 

“You’re good at taking care of yourself,” observed Tiffany as she sat next to Major Jung, shoulders brushing with the other woman.

 

“Well, here you either take care of yourself or wait to get gobbled up by someone.”  The officer reached over Tiffany and grabbed the bottle.  

 

For a while there was silence as the two passed the bottle back in forth, trying to numb the painful events until they were nothing more than a distant memory. Unfortunately their drunken haze was broken by the empty clack of the bottle.

 

“Eh, it’s all gone,” observed Tiffany with a giggle.  Major Jung glanced at her with an amused smile.

 

“You can’t hold your liquor can you?”

 

“Noooo I can!  Well I can handle beer better than this stuff.  Brandy? Where on earth did you get it?”

 

“A shipment from Russia. It’s a bit stronger than  _soju_ or an American beer.”

 

“It was pretty cool drinking it straight from the bottle though. I felt like James Bond or something.”

 

“James Bond?” Major Jung turned toward her in confusion and Tiffany realized just how close their faces were.  Even though things were a bit blurry she could see her thick lashes and bright brown eyes.  Those eyes flicked over her face and for a brief second Tiffany could have sworn she saw them dip down to her lips.

 

But before anything could happen Major Jung cleared her throat and looked forward.   

 

“J-james Bond is an action guy from a book series.  They turned them into movies. They’re pretty popular around the world.”

 

“Well I’ve never heard of him. Does he drink frequently?”

 

“Oh gosh he always has a gun on his hip, a tumblr of scotch in his hand, and girl on his arm. You remind me of him.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mm-hmm. You’re pretty dashing and you’re probably a good fighter right? You’re the North Korean James Bond!” giggled Tiffany, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“Ha.  Well I believe there was a compliment in there somewhere,” wryly muttered Major Jung.  

 

Tiffany smiled and shifted her shoulder when she suddenly hissed in pain.  In an instant a warm hand clutched her wrist.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“I-I think I hurt shoulder. When I fell. At the embassy.”

 

“You fell?”

 

“Oh. The blast threw me a bit.  I ate the ground pretty badly.”  Major Jung scrunched her nose in confusion and Tiffany realized she had said the last sentence in English.

 

“Well we should get you to a doctor then.”

 

“What, you’re not going to fix me right now, Dr. Jung?” Tiffany shakily turned her whole body to face Major Jung with her head tilted in curiosity.

 

“I needed to do this for myself only because it would be disastrous if I went to a public hospital.”

 

“Why, would the people try to stone you or something?”

 

“Quite the opposite actually. I, as a relative of the esteemed and oh so holy Kim regime, should not be able to be hurt by such things as guns and knives.  There’s practically a cult surrounding us.  Even though I am only a Kim on my mother’s side, the ideal still stands.  What an uproar there would be if some of this holy blood was spilled.”

 

“So you did this to prevent a big fuss.”

 

“Yes.  I have to be careful at all costs. I’m sure you heard of what happened to my uncle.”

 

“The one who got eaten by dogs?”

 

Major Jung’s face darkened and she clutched the brandy bottle tightly in her hands.

 

“He just wanted there to be a lessening of this cultish worship of the Kim regime.  The people shouldn’t worship us, he said.  We are there for the people, not for ourselves.  He just... he just wanted the people to respect us for what we did and not for who we are.  And so my wonderful cousin fed him to a pack of slavering dogs and murdered most of his family.  I was extremely close to him.  But I was spared.”

 

Tiffany chanced a glance at the other woman.  Major Jung's face was perfectly blank but she could see now the mouth was too tight and her chin quivered a little.

 

“I knelt in front of my cousin and begged for my life like a dog.  I knew I had to live in order to bring honor to my uncle’s name. Since then I have been working toward this delegation. The only way he can be honored is for there to be peace between North and South Korea.  That way prosperity can begin to take hold here.  Maybe, even...”

 

“Reunification?”

 

“Reunification.”

 

The word had a reverential feeling in both of their mouths, like a prayer.  

 

“It will definitely come true someday.”  Tiffany rubbed an eye tiredly with a smile. “When that happens I’ll show you a James Bond movie.”

 

Major Jung chuckled at the thought.

 

“Alright. I will hold you to that promise, Ms. Hwang.”

 

“Tiffany.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Call me Tiffany when we’re like this.”

 

“...”

 

“And I should call you something too. Something only I can call you.”

 

Major Jung’s lips twitched.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I helped save your life, silly. You don’t have to pay with money. Just lemme call you something cool.”

 

“ _Cool_?” The word sounded hilarious on the stiff Major’s tongue.  

 

“Um like good.  Very neat?”

 

“Huh, cool.  Alright. Would you like to pick the name then, Tiffany-ssi?”

 

Tiffany smiled brightly at the name.  She didn’t notice the soft look Major Jung gave her.

 

“James. What’s a girl name for James?  Ja... Je... Jessica!”

 

“Jae-shi-ka?”

 

“Jessica.”

 

“Jes..sica.”

 

Tiffany nodded her head vigorously.

 

“Good pronunciation!  I’ll call you Jessica when we’re alone.  And you have to called me Tiffany.”

 

Major Jung nodded her assent.  

 

“Jessica?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m sleepy.”

 

She sighed at the childish comment and glanced at the watch on the wall. 

 

“Did you lock the door?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Well I suppose it would be alright if we slept for a little while.”

 

Instantly Tiffany curled up in a ball, resting her head on Jessica’s thigh.

 

“Thank you, Jessi.”

 

Without thinking, Jessica reached forward and tangled a hand in the soft hair.  

 

“Please sleep well.”

 

Jessica watched transfixed as the woman soundly slept on her lap, no care in the world.  Sitting back she stared at the three fierce Kims judging her with their stern gazes.  But then she looked down at Tiffany’s content sleeping face.  Only then was she able to fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! Nothing really happened action wise but I think it's important to progress the Jeti, don't you?


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica blinked as she felt a hand grasp her sleeve. The jerk made her side throb a bit, causing her to wince.

“What if... I’m the only one left?”

Jessica frowned at the question and turned to face Tiffany.  The other woman looked different than Jessica was used to.  Blood stained her jeans and her hair was mussed in the back.  Definitely not the usual put together diplomat.  For some reason this vulnerable sight made her feel the stirrings of protectiveness in her chest. 

“If you are truly the last one I will make sure you will be sent safely to your country, regardless of how the peace negotiations turn out.”

“No hostage situation?”

Jessica’s face darkened at the thought.  It was a possibility that Tiffany could be used as leverage in further talks with foreign countries.  But that would be absolutely foolish on the part of the Party.  They would have nothing to gain in peace talks and future negotiations with South Korea. And yet her mind drifted to the shooting of that woman during the Geumgan tours years ago.  She had thought that would have never happened either and yet it had.  And the results had been disastrous.  

Swallowing, Jessica took a step forward and placed a hand on Tiffany’s shoulder.  She looked her straight in the eye.

“I will fight for you if that ever happens.”

“How strong is your sway of influence against a unified Party hellbent on using a South Korean diplomat?  M-major Jung, my mother is dead and my father would be devastated if I-”

“In the military one’s word is absolute.  You have my word as a Major in the army of the People’s Republic of Korea that you will return home unscathed.  But if you still are afraid... wait here for a moment.” 

Tiffany nodded and let go of Jessica’s wrist to the officer’s disappointment.  The warmth had felt comforting.  But she shook off the thought as  weakness as she turned back into her office.  She walked behind her desk and pulled out a dismantled rifle from a drawer.  She glanced up and saw Tiffany staring at her, eyes wide in surprise.  

“W-what are you doing?”

“Giving you the protection you so ardently desire,” muttered Jessica as she assembled the weapon. With a finishing touch she attached a short bayonet to the rifle.  The blade gleamed menacingly in the light and Jessica tried to forget the occasions in which she had used this deadly combination of gunpowder and steel.  She shouldered the weapon, clutching the leather strap with a sure hand.  Her head tilted curiously as Tiffany took an unconscious step backward as she walked toward the other girl.

“You look scary,” she murmured, a blush rising in her pale cheeks.  

“Because of the gun?”

“Mm. And your uniform is different. Your other one kind of looks like a business suit but this one is definitely a military uniform.”

Jessica’s eyebrows furrowed as she glanced down. It was true she realized with slight surprise.  Her usual tan skirt was replaced with dark brown slacks.  Her dark suit jacket, khaki colored button down, and brown tie was replaced with a long sleeved closed collared dark brown jacket with a dark belt cinching her waist.  Her cap was even different, now a beret style instead of her usual service cap.  

“Do I look more like the North Korean soldier you see in the movies?” Jessica wryly inquired as she strode forward, ignoring the dull ache in her side.  She was still a bit drunk so the pain was hazy.  She would have to get drunk out of her mind tonight in order to take her mind off of it.  Maybe Secretary Im would be able to help...

“Major Jung?”

Jessica started at the title.  

“I thought we agreed you would call me Jessica?”

Tiffany’s face broke out into a wide grin at the words.

“I thought you forgot what you said.”

Jessica walked past Tiffany a few paces before gazing over her shoulder, mouth in a crooked smile.

“As I said earlier, Tiffany-ssi, I am a woman of my word.”

 

*******************

 

Although the pair got a few curious glances as they walked back to the embassy, no one tried to approach them.  Tiffany couldn’t help but be on edge the closer they got to the source of the dark smoke in the sky.  Even though her stomach hurt with worry it was almost better being in the dark on what had happened to everyone.  At least then she didn’t know for sure if anyone had died.  But she had to face reality and as they finally arrived at the gates of the building she squared her shoulders, ready to face whatever news waited for her.  

“Thank you for escorting me back, Jessi.  Despite what happens, I really appreciated it.”

Jessica frowned at the words but only gave a curt nod in response.  

“Those words sound far too final for my liking Tiffany-ssi.” 

“Is your side better?”

The officer merely tightened her grip on her rifle.

“Mm. It’s fine.  Please don’t mention it again.”

“Oh.”

For some reason the air between them was thick with something unexplainable.  Tiffany knew that the strange moment that had passed between them in Jessica’s office had changed things.  And she could not deny that when she had woken up she had seen Jessica gazing at her with a softness she had never seen on the Major’s face.  The feeling it had given her made her cheeks warm. 

“You can go in first. I’ll be following you.”

“Thank you.”

Tiffany’s back straightened and she tried to embody on the dignity and grace that was required of a diplomat of South Korea.  She knew that Jessica was now Major Jung just by the hard crunch of her boots on the asphalt.  They had assumed their roles and the lines were drawn again.  

The blaze had lessened significantly since Tiffany had last seen it but that almost made the sight worst as she could clearly see the damage that had been inflicted on the embassy.  The left wing was blown wide open, the walls crumbled plaster.  Her breath hitched as she saw white sheets covering bloody stretchers on the ground.  Her steps slowed as she tried to count how many there were.

“One.. two... three... four... five... six... seven.”  Her hands balled into fists and she could feel a burning sensation in her eyes.  But she would not give whoever had done this the satisfaction of crying.  It would be disrespectful for the dead. 

“Are you alright?” quietly asked Major Jung to her right.  Tiffany took a shaky breath and nodded.  

“I will be once I find out who did this.”  

“We will.  I will make certain,” Major Jung growled. “I remember the face of the man who stabbed me.  Once we find him the rest should be easy.  I’m going to try to talk to some of the soldiers here.  I will see you later, Ms. Hwang.”

“Good-bye Major Jung.”  Tiffany tried to ignore the finality of the words “good-bye” as they parted with a bow. 

Tiffany wiped her forehead with the back of her hand but winced as a pain shot up her arm.  So she had hurt herself.  Cradling the wounded arm, she walked toward a group of soldiers talking next to the bodies.  Suddenly someone gripped her arm.  Her eyes watered at the painful hold and she turned in confusion only to come face to face with a tall North Korean soldier.  

“Who are you and what is your business here?” he boomed, eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion.

“My name is Tiffany Hwang and I am a part of the South Korean-”

“Come with me.  I need to ask you questions.”

“Can’t you ask them out here?” Tiffany could hear her heart hammering in her ears.  She knew that if she talked with this soldier in a secluded area she would not have a chance.  But maybe she was being too suspicious.

“If you don’t come with me I will escort you myself.”

Never mind, Tiffany Hwang was definitely not going without a fight.

“Why do you want to question me? I was a member of the peace delegation that was apparently blown apart!” Tiffany angrily gestured with her unhurt arm at the row of bodies. 

“Yes, exactly. That’s why I need to question you on why you are seemingly unharmed.”

“You can’t think that I would have done this? That’s absurd!”

The soldier sneered and Tiffany saw his hand start to adjust the rifle on his shoulder. 

“What is going on here, soldier?”

Major Jung had returned.  

“M-major Jung.” The man smartly saluted, his grip leaving Tiffany’s wrist instantly.  Major Jung returned the salute calmly before stepping between him and Tiffany.

“Why are you questioning Ms. Hwang, Private Song?”

“I was suspicious of her activity, Major.”

“You are aware that she is wounded herself and was escorted personally by me.  I ask that you let go of any suspicions you have of her.  Unless of course you would like to question me instead.”

“N-no ma’am. I apologize.” Private Song bowed low and marched away, tail between his legs.  

When he was gone Tiffany nearly collapsed, swaying on her feet as her vision swam.  Luckily, Major Jung grabbed her arm and steadied her.  She could see the blurry image of Jessica’s face, dark with concern.

“Are you alright? Do you want to sit down?”

“I think... I think I hurt my arm.”

“I will get you to a physician before I leave. Do you want to ask me anything before we go over there?”

Tiffany swallowed before mustering the courage to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind.

“Do you know the names of the people who died?”

Jessica nodded once.

“Would you mind telling me if a Kim Taeyeon or Seo Juhyun were among them?” Tiffany whispered, unconsciously digging her nails into Jessica’s arm.

“No Ms. Hwang. Neither of those people are killed. But-”

“FANY-AH!”

And suddenly Tiffany was wrapped in warmth.  She stepped back in surprise as she glanced down and realized it was Taeyeon in her arms.  She shut her eyes in relief and returned the embrace with as much force as her hurt arm would allow.

“Yah, you had me so worried! Where the hell have you been these past few hours? We thought you were kidnapped or worse!”

Tiffany could not help the tears that fell from her eyes as she gazed at her friend.

“I’m okay.  I was just so worried.  I thought everyone was dead.”

Taeyeon grinned and pulled a bit out of the embrace.  And Tiffany realized that the other woman’s left arm was in a sling.  

“Before you say anything, I’m okay, it’s just broken. Thank god it’s my left arm though because I’m no good at using it anyway.”

“Yah, Kim Taeyeon-”

“But Fany-ah there are more important things to worry about right now.  Chief Diplomat Kwak is dead.”

Tiffany stilled at the words.  The man who had seen potential in her despite her short-comings and failures was dead.  The man who had admired her dream for reunification between North and South Korea and encouraged her was destroyed by the peace negotiation that he had worked his whole life to achieve.  The world suddenly got blurry again and she started to stumble backwards but was saved from falling by a pair of warm arms.

“I’ve got you Ms. Hwang.  Everything will be fine.”

“Hey Seohyun-ah! Can you get Fany-ah to a room? She needs to lie down.”

“You also need to get her right arm looked at. I believe she may have sprained it.”

Tiffany’s eyes began to flutter closed as her body felt heavy.  As the blackness started to erode her sense she felt something warm whispered in her ear but by the time she tried to process the words she had blacked out completely.

 

******************

 

Jessica glanced awkwardly at the other woman who stared after Tiffany as Lieutenant Jung, a soldier she trusted, and the younger girl called Ju-hyun escorted her into the unharmed end of the embassy.

“She will be fine,” Jessica murmured softly, jolting Taeyeon out of her reverie.

“Not after she hears all of it.”

“What do you mean?”

Taeyeon sighed before narrowing her eyes in concentration at Jessica.

“I somewhat trust you because I have researched you thoroughly and know that you want peace between our two countries just as much as Tiffany does.  I am assuming that you were told the basic facts of this explosion.”

“I was briefed on the time of the explosion and the identities of the wounded and killed. I had to... clarify a situation between Ms. Hwang and a soldier before I could hear more.”

Taeyeon sighed.

“Well I suppose I have to be the bringer of bad news then.  You see, Major Jung, Chief Diplomat Kwak was not killed in the explosion.  The soldiers found him behind the gates in a secluded corner. He was beheaded and-” Taeyeon abruptly closed her mouth, shaking her head as if she was trying to get rid of the memory.

“They put a dog head on him.  And these sick twisted bastards wrote this on the wall behind him. I copied it down before the soldiers got rid of it.”

Jessica wordlessly took a paper that Taeyeon pulled from her pocket. 

“ _If you think you slaves to America can taint this country with your impure democracy you better think again. Or you may end up like this dog._ ”

The paper crumpled in Jessica’s hands as she felt a swell of anger fill her heart.

“Why would a terrorist threat occur so late in the negotiation? Wouldn’t it make a stronger impression if it had happened earlier on?”

Taeyeon sighed and tilted her head slightly to the side as if silently prompting her to finish the thought.

“We had just started making headway in the negotiations.”

“Exactly. So tell me, Major Jung. Is this some sort of crazy Commie terrorist organization or has this been the plan all along? Because I’m not about to be killed on a suicide mission to North Korea because some incompetent Major can’t keep her people in check.”

Jessica took a menacing step forward but Taeyeon stood strong glaring just as fiercely back at the girl.  Sighing, Jessica deflated and rubbed a hand across her tired face.  Taking a calming breath she looked the skeptical woman straight in the eye.

“If this peace negotiation does not succeed I will be either stripped of my titles and forced into twenty-five years of hard labor or executed. So, Ms. Kim, I swear to you that I am not the one who orchestrated this atrocity. But I will definitely be the one who gets to the bottom of this.  And when I find out who did this I swear to you and this entire delegation that I will make sure they receive the proper punishment.”


	7. Chapter 7

     Tiffany flinched.  

 

    “What do you mean they may make us go back to Seoul?”

 

    Taeyeon sighed and shook her head.  She glanced down at Tiffany’s bland bed spread, her left hand twitching reflexively in its sling. 

 

    “Things have escalated pretty quickly now. I’m not sure if we should stay here and-”

 

    Tiffany’s sharp glare made Taeyeon trail off nervously. The reporter usually had a will of steel but the withering glance made her shut her mouth instantly.  

 

    “Does the rest of the delegation share your sentiments?” Tiffany asked quietly, clenching and unclenching her fists.  She had been out of it for at least a day and had woken up to this nightmare.  Everything was already falling apart.

 

    Taeyeon sucked on her teeth, rising from her seat at the edge of Tiffany’s hotel bed in favor for standing.  She crossed her arms as she strode to the window, gazing thoughtfully at the gray sky.  

 

    “Many of the people here want to continue talks. But the President makes the final call, you know that.”

 

    “He wants peace though. He needs it for the polls. Plus he promised during the elections he would come to some sort of peace with North Korea.  It would make him look bad if he didn’t uphold his promise.”

 

    “Yes, but it would also make him look bad if he got his whole peace delegation killed for the sake of an unsuccessful mission,” murmured Taeyeon.  She glanced over her shoulder, eyes glittering with an emotion that made Tiffany apprehensive.  Taeyeon always had a smile on her face or a twinkle in her eye. But right now she seemed on edge.   

 

    “Taengoo, what’s wrong?”

 

    She watched nervously as the other woman’s shoulders stiffened under the light blue blouse.  Her spine was perfectly straight and her hand reached up and traced an indiscernible pattern on the glass.

    “This isn’t your run of the mill terrorist attack, Tiffany.”

 

    She blinked at the cold words and sat up a bit, the sheets pooling at her waist. Tiffany winced when she put too much pressure on her hurt arm. Apparently she had bruised a bone in her shoulder during the bombing.  At least the pain had lessened since the doctor had given her a few pain pills.  

 

    “I wasn’t aware that a terrorist attack could be run of the mill, Taeyeon.”

 

    The other woman turned to gaze at her sharply over her shoulder and Tiffany’s throat caught at how intensely she was being stared at.  The dry humor in her words died on her lips as the soft light of morning framed Taeyeon’s light brown hair, highlighting her burning look.

 

    “I didn’t want to show you this, but you need to know exactly what you’re up against.”

 

    Tiffany’s eyes dropped to Taeyeon’s right hand which was clutching something in the pocket of her jeans. She tilted her head slightly to the side as a she saw a small picture clutched in the other woman’s fingers. Taeyeon crossed to her side of the bed and wordlessly handed her the slip of paper.  Tiffany frowned as she tentatively reached out and pulled the picture from Taeyeon, confused as to why her face was so flat.

 

    Then she saw what was on the picture.  She was grateful she hadn’t eaten that morning because she may have thrown it all up.  Trying to maintain her composure, Tiffany closely examined  the details, trying to separate her mind from her heart.  A man in a suit was propped up against a bricked wall.  She saw his arms positioned behind his back so she assumed he had his wrists tied. Probably in order to subdue any struggle.  Because he had probably struggled fiercely when he had his head chopped off and replaced with a dog’s.  She could also barely make out writing behind him in dripping red paint. Tiffany swallowed and calmly handed the picture back to Taeyeon who pocketed it without question.

 

    “Was that-”

 

    “Chief Diplomat Kwak? Yes.”

 

    “Could you grab my glasses? I need to read what’s behind him.”

 

    “ _If you think you slaves to America can taint this country with your impure democracy you better think again. Or you may end up like this dog._ ”

 

    “Ah. I see.”

 

    “We are skirting dangerous territory here, Tiffany. I want to make it to my thirties and I don’t know if I will be able to at the rate this negotiation is going.”

 

    Tiffany said nothing, only nodded her head once in acknowledgement as she contemplatively studied her hands in her lap.

 

    “I talked about it with Seohyun and she’s going to try to ask for leave from this negotiation. I suggest you do the same.”

 

    “Taeyeon. You of all people know I can’t do that.”

 

    She didn’t have to lift her head to know that the other woman was glaring at her.

 

    “Why, Tiffany? Because of your dream for reunification?”

 

    Gritting her teeth, Tiffany, lifted her head and boldly looked the seething girl in the eye.

 

    “You saw the people here, Taeyeon-ah. They need aid from South Korea. We need to help them.”    

 

    Taeyeon groaned at the words and grabbed at the bridge of her nose with her good hand, her lips pressing together in a straight line.

 

    “Your kind heart is not going to do any good if it’s blown to pieces, Tiffany.”

 

    “We have to try,” Tiffany continued stubbornly. “I’ll regret this for the rest of my life if I don’t give it my all, Taeyeon.”

 

    She nearly flinched in surprise when the other woman leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Tiffany’s head. 

 

    “You’re a good girl but this sort of thing is more than just good hearts helping people. This negotiation is steeped in politics on both sides and you know it.”

 

    “But if the people of both countries mutually benefit from it, then why is it so wrong to fight for peace?”

 

    “Because North Korea will find some idiotic way to ruin everything. It’s practically precedent.”

 

    “South Korea hasn’t exactly been an angel in the negotiations either.”

 

    Taeyeon sighed and dropped her hand, turning away.

 

    “I’m going to go and get some fresh air. Get some rest. And please think about what I said.” 

 

    Tiffany shakily exhaled when the door slammed shut a little harder than necessary.  

 

 

 

******************

 

 

    Jessica quietly sipped her coffee as her eyes roved over the papers she had scattered messily on her desk. She pursed her lips as she placed the cup on the corner of her desk and examined the drawing that had come out from her memory. An able-bodied man not in uniform would be hard to find.  Unless of course he was in the military. And in that case she would have to settle some matters. Her eyes dropped unconsciously toward the drawer at the bottom of desk.  Would she want to have a showy execution or something clean?

 

    But something bothered her.  They would find this man, there was no question. But how on earth would she be able to justify that this single man had managed to blow up half an embassy and beheaded another healthy male without any help? She steepled her hands in front of her face and stared blankly in front of her. How was she going to consolidate two very conflicting theories? Use the one that would expediate the negotiations? Or protect the most people?

 

    “Major Jung?”

 

    She glanced up at the tentative question and smiled as Seceratry Im walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

 

    “Is everything alright?”

 

    The taller girl nervously licked her lips, eyebrows furrowed.  Her face was ashen as if she had seen a ghost.

 

    “A letter came for you. It’s from... Him.”

 

    An eyebrow twitched and she glanced behind her at the oil painting of her cousin, Kim Jung Un.

 

    “Oh. Thank you. Did the messenger say anything?”

 

    The silence stretched painfully. 

 

    “Yoona-ssi.”

 

    “He asked me how my father was and if I could continue to take care of him without a husband.”

 

    Jessica swallowed slowly at the loaded words.

 

    “Did you recognize his face?”

 

    “It was Vice Chairman Lee of the Defense Commission.”

 

    “I see.”

 

    “M-major Jung, please. I don’t want to go to jail. Or worse.”

 

    She sighed and stood, crossing to other side of the room where Yoona stood, tears brimming in her big doe eyes.  Confirming that the door was shut and locked, she reached out and cupped her waist.

 

    “Yoona-yah, no one is going to put you in jail. He was just warning me to work harder on this case.  Everything is going to be fine.”

 

    The younger girl sniffled as Jessica stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her, ignoring the ache in her side.

 

    “You know how sick my father is, Major Jung, I-”

 

    Jessica silenced her with a kiss, gripping the back of her blouse and untucking the coarse material with an eager hand.

 

    “It will be fine. It’ll all turn out fine.”  

 

    She felt Yoona relax and she pressed burning kisses under Yoona’s collar bone, trying not to pop any buttons as her mouth lowered down the girl’s abdomen.  Thin hands loosely gripped her hair as she sucked lightly on the soft skin. Jessica relished the sensation. When she was in the arms of a woman she could at least forget everything for a little while.  She lost herself in the curves and the sweet smells and the softness.  Jessica avoided thinking too much about what this meant.  She had lost so much in her life already, denying herself of this pleasure would be too much to ask. 

 

    How wrong could this be when she felt a rush of power as Yoona hit the back of her head against the door, a moan escaping from her sweet pink lips as she was unraveled with Jessica’s talented mouth? Even if it was despicable or disgusting she didn’t care. Jessica had done things that had been viewed as honorable and just. But she knew they were sins.  Morality was so blurred for her now. Jung Sooyeon had not been bound by ethics in a long time.

 

    Jessica shrugged out of her suit jacket, carelessly letting it pile to the floor as she surged upward and pressed herself against Yoona, intoxicated by the sweet taste of the girl’s mouth.  It had taken some work but the girl had learned how to kiss back in such a way that made Jessica’s toes curl. 

 

    They pulled apart briefly and the only sound in the room was the sound of heavy breathing.  Jessica wiped the back of her mouth with her hand, hungrily watching Yoona’s half-lidded expression.  Her mouth was red from hard kisses and her chest was rising and falling as she tried to fill her chest with air.

 

    “Do I take your breath away?” teased Jessica as she nuzzled her face against the girl’s soft neck.

 

    She didn’t receive an immediate response.  Instead the hands holding her close only tightened their grip. But Major Jung always wanted prompt verbal responses. So she dropped to her knees and forced one out of Yoona’s mouth.

 

 

******************

 

 

    Tiffany waited nervously with clasped hands along with the rest of the remaining South Korean peace delegation.  Inside the room they were all standing in front of, Diplomat Chung was making an important call to the President. Everyone was on edge because they knew this would make or break their hard work.  No matter how long Tiffany had talked to Diplomat Chung and outlined her reasoning for why they should continue their negotiations it didn’t matter now.  It was all up to the President.

 

    “What is all the fuss about?”

 

    Tiffany turned in surprise to see Major Jung, uniform immaculate and face blank as always. 

 

    “We’re waiting right now. The President will tell us whether we have to go back or not.”    

 

    The other woman pursed her lips in thought, nodding slowly. 

 

    “How are you... feeling?” tentatively asked Tiffany, her voice low.

 

    “Fine, thank you.  How’s your shoulder?”

 

    “Better, thank you.”

 

    Tiffany wrinkled her nose at the bland conversation.  Why was it so awkward between them? It’s not like they had slept with each other and seen each other for the first time outside the bedroom. That had definitely happened to her once and it was less tense than this.

 

    “Have you caught the person behind the bombing?”

 

    That question caused a few heads to turn.  Even though Tiffany was standing toward the back of the small crowd sometimes she forgot how her voice could carry.  

 

    Major Jung’s face was completely smooth without a flicker of emotion as her eyes scanned the eyes of tired delegates.

 

    “That is actually why I’m here. We have the man who we believe did the bombing and we are confident in his role in the attack.”

 

    Murmurs rippled and spread along the hall.  This was good news.

 

    “I wish to speak to Diplomat Chung to relay this and ask if we could resume negotiations without fuss. The threat has been removed and we beseech for our two countries to come together and work toward peace.”  

 

    Tiffany couldn’t help the smile that pulled her lips.  The words sounded a little wooden in the other woman’s mouth but there was an undeniable sincerity in them. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Diplomat Chung appeared.  The man was always well groomed, his expensive suit and dark hair gleaming in the fluorescent lighting.  His face was pulled in an uncharacteristic frown as he tugged at his dark blue tie.

 

    The crowd of people parted like the Red Sea, clearing a path directly from Major Jung to Diplomat Chung.

 

    “Major Jung, what can I do for you?”

 

    They politely bowed to each other and Tiffany saw Major Jung slide a fake smile on her face.

 

    “Diplomat Chung, I am pleased to inform you that we have caught the culprit of the tragedy that occurred at the embassy last week.  I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused and ask on behalf of the Supreme Leader that we resume peace negotiations.”

 

    The man’s eyes narrowed and Tiffany felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

    “An inconvenience was it? The death of my esteemed colleagues were definitely an inconvenience of sorts. But I’m sure that bodies you had to ship back to South Korea must have been very  _inconvenient_ for you as well, Major Jung.”

 

    Major Jung did not flinch but Tiffany saw the hands at her sides clench and unclench into fists.

 

    “I apologize, my words were insensitive.”

 

    Diplomat Chung sighed and shook his head, eyes exhausted as he scanned the faces of people in the crowded hallway.

 

    “It doesn’t matter anymore. We are leaving for South Korea. Hopefully at the end of the week.”

 

    That caused quite a stir.  Tiffany shakily brought a hand to her mouth in horror, eyes widening in utter surprise.

 

    Major Jung’s mouth twisted into a frown.

 

    “What?”

 

    “President Lee called me and told me to call off the delegation. He says that we have done enough.”

 

    Major Jung exhaled and Tiffany knew the other woman was struggling for composure.  Her expression went carefully blank again.

 

    “Could we talk in private, Diplomat Chung? I have a few things I think we should discuss before you make that rash of a decision.”

 

    Diplomat Chung shook his head.

 

    “Anything you can say to me, you can say to the people whose lives you would be putting in jeopardy. Do you think that people like Ms. Hwang have no one waiting for them back home?” Tiffany’s eyes widened as Diplomat Chung gestured at her.  Major Jung slowly turned and their eyes met.  Tiffany did not like the desperate look in the soldier’s eyes.  Hopefully she wouldn’t do anything rash.

 

    When Major Jung didn’t say anything, Diplomat Chung started to walk past her.  Until she fell to her knees.  The collective delegation gasped and the man turned in surprise. Placing her hat in front of her she sat on her heels, head bowed.

 

    “I beg your forgiveness for my rash words. And I entreat you to reconsider your decision. Please allow for me converse with your president. Or have a higher ranking official talk to him.  Let me give you the opportunity to let your comrades not die in vain.”

 

    Tiffany watched the scene transfixed at the way the light hit Major Jung’s profile. For a brief moment she thought she saw a flicker of Jessica in the hardened facade.  A woman like Jung Sooyeon never bowed like this.  She technically outranked all of them in North Korea and yet there she was, on her knees like it was nothing.  

 

    “She’s trying to save her own skin,” Taeyeon muttered behind Tiffany.  Calmly, she turned to the skeptical girl and shook her head.

 

    “No, she’s trying to save her country.”    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late update! I tried to make this chapter extra long to compensate. I had a bit too much fun writing the Yoonsic scene but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully that answered some questions about Jessica's sexuality.


	8. Chapter 8

    Diplomat Chung tried to maintain his composure at the sight before him.

    “What on earth are you doing?” he questioned sternly.  Gritting her teeth, Jessica lowered her head even more, resting her fists on her thighs.

    “I entreat you to please reconsider. Please continue the negotiations.”

    “Do I have to repeat myself? What I have said is the final word!”

    “Please!” Tiffany flinched at the shout. Even though Jessica was small the word echoed in the hallway loudly.  Perhaps the military had taught her how to shout in such a forceful way.

    “Do you think shouting will get your way in this situation? Bowing on your hands and knees like this... do you have no pride as a person?”

    Tiffany could see how hard the fists were shaking on Jessica’s thighs.  Curiously she peered at the woman’s utterly neutral face. It was obvious that she was absolutely seething with rage. Yet she was still able to look completely apathetic as if nothing was getting under her skin.  The soldier swallowed and then raised her head, eyes gleaming with a strangely gentle light.

    “I could have the most pride in the world but I would still get on my hands and knees to beg you here.”

    “Why?”

    The hallway was dead silent as Jessica’s quiet laugh filled the hall. She hung her head for a long moment, shrugging a shoulder.

    “Because I know when to get on my hands and knees to beg for something. For the sake of my people... no for the sake of  _our_ people, I beg you to reconsider. Let the suffering on both sides end. Let us together mend the wounds of our broken countries.”

    Diplomat Chung slowly licked his lips, hands stuffed in his pockets. Tiffany could tell he was thinking. Perhaps calculating how best to proceed from here.  But when she looked around at her fellow diplomats she realized that they were all moved by Jessica’s display.  She even saw Seohyun with tears in her eyes. 

    “You have a way with words, I will give you that. But how am I supposed to trust you after all that has happened? My delegation has nearly been cut in half. Our leader is dead. We all want unification as much as you do. But we have a duty to our families. To our President. What do you say to that?”

    Tiffany didn’t know why she thought Jessica looked so beautiful like this. She was on her knees in a sterile hallway with an unflattering light bathing her face. But, Tiffany’s heart pounded at seeing Jessica’s face, usually blank and unemotional, full of passion

    “I do not ask you to abandon your families nor disobey the orders of your leader. I only request that you listen to me speak to you and decide for yourself whether you are persuaded. And if I do that I would be honored if I could talk with your President or get an esteemed colleague of mine to talk to him. I will do anything to continue these peace talks.”

    For a brief moment Jessica caught Tiffany’s eye and a warmth filled Tiffany from head to toe.  

    Diplomat Chung sighed loudly, casting a glance down the hallway.

    “Alright. Please stand, Major Jung. Come with me and I will listen to you talk.”

    With a lithe grace Major Jung stood, placing her service cap under an arm as she followed Diplomat Chung back to the room. As she passed her, Jessica inclined her head slightly and Tiffany returned the gesture with a full on eye smile.

    As soon as the door closed the hallway was filled with talk. 

    “Yah, that girl sure can put on quite a show,” muttered Taeyeon, leaning against the wall behind her with an eye roll.

    Tiffany grit her teeth. Taeyeon had been bad mouthing Major Jung at nearly every chance she could and it was putting her on edge. It didn’t help that they were on awkward footing with each other since their fight nearly a week ago.

    “What’s wrong with you?” hissed Tiffany, arms crossed harshly over her chest.

    Taeyeon worked her jaw with a shake of her head.

    “You’re just blind to her act because you think she wants what you do. But Tiffany, she isn’t as selfless or giving as you think.”

    “And just how do you know this information? I don’t think they post articles about the feelings of Major Jung Sooyeon on the internet in North Korea!”

    “Taeyeon-unnie, Tiffany-unnie, please stop.” They both angrily turned to see Seohyun nervously biting her lip.  The rest of the delegation was luckily engrossed in their own talking but they were already starting to create a scene. 

    Taeyeon’s shoulders relaxed and she just looked defeated. Tiffany loosened her stiff posture and gave her an apologetic glance.

    “I’m sorry Seohyun-ah. We’re just tired.”

    “Mm, I understand, Tiffany-unnie. Do you think that Major Jung will be able to keep the negotiations on track?”

    She bit her lip at the question. Honestly Tiffany didn’t really know if Jessica would be successful. Regardless she had never thought that the other girl would throw her pride and image to the wind and fall to her knees like that for peace talks.  She hoped the soldier would get some sort of reward for that action.

    “I hope so. But we’ll just have to wait and see. The President must feel very strongly about this if he is deciding to stop negotiations.  It was hard enough to get them going in the first place.”

    “Sometimes people have to admit they’ve failed and move on with it,” Taeyeon murmured. 

    Tiffany sighed at the harsh words.

    “I don’t believe something is a failure until you yourself believe it is.”

    Taeyeon chuckled and stuck her hands into the pockets of her dark fleece jacket.

    “Alright, Fany-yah, I’m sorry. I just think that you’re trusting this woman too much. She was brought up in a very harsh political environment. Do you think she would really be above manipulating emotions to get what she wanted?”

    “She really wants reunification, Taeyeon. I’ve talked to her about it. What she said in front of Diplomat Chung was not different from what she’s been saying to me all along.”

     “Her life is on the line with these negotiations.  She’s going to try to be successful no matter what.”

    Tiffany blinked in surprise.

    “What do you mean? Her life depends on how these talks go?”

    Taeyeon just sighed, adjusting her bangs absentmindedly.

    “How well do you know her, Tiffany? I don’t think you can make big assumptions about a girl you practically just met.

    Tiffany shut her mouth, eyebrow furrowing.  She saw Seohyun worriedly glancing between the two of them again.

    “D-do either of you want me to get you some coffee?”

    Taeyeon shook her head and walked away while Tiffany just gave the intern a wan smile.

    “Maybe later, Seohyun-ah. Why don’t you go to you room and rest for a little while?” 

    The girl nodded slowly, eyes downcast.  Tiffany brushed her shoulder with a gentle hand before going down the hall, shouldering past the small crowd still in front of the door.  Her feet were taking her down the stairs and outside into the crisp cold air.  She surveyed the new place the diplomats had been staying at. Since they could no longer use they building that had been affected by the bombing, the Swiss had offered them space in their embassy.    

    She inclined her head as she saw a Swiss diplomat scurry by, tan overcoat protecting the light-haired man from the cold.  For some reason Tiffany didn’t really feel the numbness as she walked in the courtyard.  She breathed on her hand, watching white air swirl around her red fingertips.  

    Pensively she wandered to a grove of trees and tipped her head backward, seeing the gray sky framed by boughs full of thick pine needles.

    “Is Taeyeon right?” she muttered to herself quietly. She didn’t really know who Jung Sooyeon was. Cousin of the volatile new leader of North Korea.  Petite. Beautiful. Cool-headed. Stubborn. Determined.  Self-sufficient.  But manipulative? Tiffany just couldn’t see it.  She could understand how advantageous it would be to have the peace talks go smoothly. And she knew much of the aid would be kept for the elite of the Communist Party.  But Tiffany was not naive. She could tell the difference between a lie and the truth. Jung Sooyeon had not been lying to her when she had spoken to her so passionately about her desire for reunification. She wasn’t. Or... was she? Taeyeon had said something about her life hanging in the balance. Was she really just trying to save her own skin?

    “Jeez I just don’t know anything!” groaned Tiffany, pressing her hands over her eyes in frustration. 

    “I’m not sure if knowing anything would be a good thing.”

    Blinking slowly, Tiffany dropped her hands and turned around. There stood Jung Sooyeon, a long woolen jacket covering her usual uniform. The brim of her cap gleamed a shiny black in the hazy light as she adjusted it slightly in greeting.

    “H-hello.”

    “I apologize for being so awkward earlier. I’m not very good with interacting in public. Call it an old habit.” She let out a slight laugh but it died on her lips at the deep frown Tiffany was giving her.

    “Are you playing me?”

    The smile on the other woman’s lips flattened.

    “What do you mean?”

    Tiffany sighed and defensively crossed her arms over her chest as she took a slight step away from the other woman.

    “Are you trying so hard to get these peace talks to succeed for your own benefit?”    

    Confusion creased the soldier’s face. 

    “Who on earth told you that?”

    “I think I can make my own logical conclusions. It makes sense after all. North Korea is notorious for keeping the majority of aid for the upper class, leaving the poor to starve. And if your life is on the line that’s even more of a reason to want these talks to go well.  I don’t know why I’m surprised. It’s just I really wanted to believe that someone from the other side wanted peace and reunification as much as I did.  Maybe I was just projecting what I wanted onto you.”

    Tiffany stared blankly at the ground, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes and the way brown leather boots blurred in and out of focus.  Suddenly a warm finger tip brushed her cheek.

    “Why are you crying?” Jung Sooyeon asked quietly.  Tiffany’s breath hitched at their closeness.  But she didn’t have it in her to move away.

    “I’m disappointed. And I hate being disappointed.”  Tiffany didn’t care how childish she sounded.  She gazed desperately into the other woman’s eyes, trying to see who she really was through the tears.  Those brown eyes seemed to soften a little and Tiffany felt a hand loosely rest on her waist before pulling her closer.  Before she knew it, Tiffany’s face was pressed against soft skin and stiff wool.

    “Please don’t cry. I swear to you, I’m trying the best I can with the purest intentions that I can muster.  No one is allowed to be completely innocent with the position I have and the things that I’ve done. But I’m trying my best to make peace between our two countries because I want to.  For not only the economic and social benefits it would give the people of my country but also for the peace and healing it would provide yours.”  They pulled apart briefly and Tiffany gazed into Jung Sooyeon’s face which was so open and passionate.  Without thinking she raised her hands to cup cheeks red with cold.  

    “Do you promise me?”  The grip around her waist tightened and Tiffany’s heart pounded in her chest as she became aware of just how close they were.  Still she held her own and stared unabashedly into those tiger like eyes.  

    Sooyeon tilted her head slightly and brushed her lips against Tiffany’s left palm and she shivered, but not from the cold.

    “If these negotiations do not go exactly how my cousin wishes I will probably be punished.  But even if I was shot in an instant or was forced to feel the bite of the lash for twenty five years in a labor camp I would not care.  Because the failure would affect the citizens far worse and for far longer then it would affect me.  It would be on my shoulders.  Their cries for a whole Korea haunt me when I try to sleep.  Ever since I’ve undertaken this mission for reunification I have had no peace.  I’m so incredibly tired but I am grateful for this exhaustion because it means one day I will get an even greater peace. I-”

    Tiffany didn’t let her finish.  Without thinking she jerked forward and pressed her lips against Jessica’s.  She wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck and tilted her head just a little, their noses brushing as warmth bloomed along the seam of her lips.  They pressed hungrily against each other and before she realized it, Tiffany was backed against a tree, strong hands gripping her lower back.  

    They parted for air, their foreheads touching warmly as Tiffany gazed up into soft brown eyes.  Sweet puffs of air hit her cheeks and she shyly ducked her head.  Jessica just chuckled and nuzzled against the side of her head.  

    “I didn’t know that talking about diplomacy could earn me such a kiss.”

    Tiffany pouted and half-heartedly tried to struggle out of the grip on her.  Jessica easily held her in her arms with a wicked smile curling her lips.  Leaning forward she stole Tiffany’s breath with a hard kiss full of teeth and tongue.  The action nearly made her knees wobble if not for Jessica’s sure grip.  But, when she got used to the ferocity of the kisses, she held her own, pushing back against Jessica’s mouth with an eager moan.   

    Everything felt hazy for a while as the two lost themselves in soft touches and wet kisses.  Even the bark of the tree behind Tiffany stopped feeling so harsh when Jessica rubbed warm fingertips under her shirt, tracing idle patterns on her spine.  

    “Hur är det?”

    “Bra, tack. Och du.”

    The two girls sprang apart and Jessica cast a furtive glance over Tiffany’s shoulder.  Tiffany didn’t breath as she watched Jessica tense next to her, body taut like a bow string.  But then they both relaxed and she heaved a sigh of relief. 

    “Two Swiss diplomats were just greeting each other,” Jessica reported matter of factly as she took a step backward.  Tiffany rolled her eyes at how obvious the statement was but said nothing. She watched curiously as Jessica calmly adjusted her belt and shirt like nothing had happened.  

    “You seem like you’re used to this sort of thing,” teased Tiffany.

    “I may or may not do this once in awhile.”

    Tiffany tried to ignore the bubbling of jealousy in her chest, instead cracking an easy smile.

    “You really are the North Korean James Bond.”

    The comment made Jessica laugh as she shrugged out of her jacket, draping it over Tiffany’s shoulders.

    “What are you doing?” 

    “You looked cold.”

    “I can manage, the embassy is right over there.”

    “If you freeze to death out here I would be furious at you.  It would make our little fight in my office seem like nothing.”

    Tiffany’s lips twitched as she accepted the jacket.  Even though it was a little big on Jessica it fit well on her.  And it was warm.  She couldn’t hold in a content sigh of relief.

    “See.  I knew you were cold.”

    Tiffany rolled her eyes at Jessica’s lazy smile of triumph.

    “Whatever. I’m keeping this now so you can’t take it back.”

    The other woman smiled, shrugging a shoulder.  Tiffany bent down and picked up the service cap that had fallen off Jessica’s head.  Brushing off any dust with gentle fingers she placed it on her head carefully.

    “Thank you.”

    Tiffany just gave her an eye smile in response.  The action seemed to daze Jessica for a moment before she reached forward and began to button up the thick jacket with nimble fingers.

    “Take good care of this thing.  Promise me that when we finally get peace you’ll give it back to me? The winters are very cold up here in the North.”

    She nodded vigorously at the words, feeling a happy warmth fill her. 

    “Well then, until later, Tiffany-ssi.” With a hand on the brim of her cap Jessica bowed properly and walked away, graceful and sure-footed as always.  Tiffany leaned dazedly against a tree, unable to move.  This felt almost like a dream.  Suddenly, through her haze she realized she had forgotten the most important question.

    “Yah, Jung Sooyeon!”

    A startled Jessica practically tripped to a stop and cast a confused look over her shoulder.

    “Does this mean you were able to convince Diplomat Chung?”

    In response, Jessica raised a hand in a thumbs up with a ghost of a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jeti happened, rejoice readers! I finally got an outline for where this fic is going to go and I am so excited. Expect a lot of twists and turns. I am a big fan for earned happy endings! Also thank you theagonyofblank for encouraging me to write instead of exercise!


	9. Chapter 9

    The room was dank and dimly lit as Jessica shifted in her wooden seat.  It was night time and the only light source was a single fluorescent bulb that swayed occasionally in sync with the beatings.  She closed her eyes and rested the side of her head against her fist, listening to the rhythmic sound of a baton hitting flesh.  After a while she lifted one hand, eyes still closed.  Instantly the beatings ceased.

    “Enough.”

    “Yes, Major Jung.” 

    Cracking an eye open she gazed at the man who was in front of her. His arms were bound and stretched above his head, forcing him to stand on stable ground on his tip toes.  She could tell with one calculated gaze that the beatings were making it harder for him to stay standing comfortably.  

    “Lieutenant?”

    “Yes, ma’am.”

    “Is the cattle brand ready?”

    She caught a flicker of movement as the hanging man shuddered. 

    Lieutenant Jung Yong-hwa swallowed before reaching over and turning the rod experimentally where it rested, half submerged in a copper bowl full of coals.  When he pulled it out to examine it closely, Jessica could see the tip of the brand gleam red.

    “Yes, Major Jung.”

    She nodded curtly before turning her attention back to the man.  He was tall and lean with his dark hair cut short and his beard and mustache small but scraggly.  Too sloppy for military but not underfed enough to be a simple civilian.  Jessica leaned forward, tapping her pen emphatically against the wood of the table in front of her as she stared cooly into the man’s eyes.

    “Why did you bomb the embassy? If you cannot tell me again I will have the Lieutenant brand your chest. I hope you are aware now that just because I’m a woman does not mean I am squeamish at the sight of blood.”

    The man laughed, the sound grating on her ears like nails on a chalkboard.

    “Will you continue to make your underlings torture for you? You government officials have gotten so damn arrogant and and lazy on your thrones.”

    Another soldier raised the butt of his rifle, poised to beat the prisoner but Jessica tersely shook her head.

    “You certainly have a loose tongue for someone who may die at any time.”

    His mouth twitched and she narrowed her eyes at the strangely triumphant grin he gave her.

    “If you had wanted to kill me you would have let those men shoot me in the courtyard.  Instead you brought me here for more questioning? I’m guilty. Just kill me now.”

    Jessica thoughtfully licked her lips before standing.  She glanced at the three soldiers gazing at her dutifully, waiting on her command.

    “Please wait outside.”  

    “But Major Jung, are you sure that would be safe?” concernedly asked Lieutenant Jung. His hand dropped from the cattle brand as he tilted his head to the side.

    “I have handled interrogations before, Lieutenant. I will call one of you if I need your help.”

    The soldiers bowed and she watched them all leave, dutifully shutting the door behind them.  When they were gone, the prisoner let out a wheezing laugh.  Jessica merely walked around the desk and stood in front of the man, arms crossed over her chest.

    “You have some answers you could be giving me. I suggest you talk now.”

    He shook his head in amusement, eyes gleaming wickedly.

    “Why?”

    Jessica merely sighed and strode to the cattle brand. She twirled it slowly in the crackling coals, her back to the man hanging by his wrists.  When she glanced over her shoulder she saw him watching her with a weary gaze clouding his face.

    “You know I will use this on you.”  She pulled the rod from the coals and crossed easily to him, twirling it in her hand like it was just a stick. 

    “It doesn’t matter if you do use it on me. My role for this mission is finished.”

    Jessica frowned and raised the prod so that a sliver of air stood between the sizzling metal and the bare chest of the prisoner. 

    “Being burned hurts.  Especially the way I’ll do it. I suggest you listen to what I’m saying very closely.”      

    “My role is done now. They no longer need me.”

    “They?” Jessica pulled the brand back a little, eyes narrowing. 

    The man chuckled.

    “The people who will start a new revolution in the North.”

    Jessica’s heart stopped.  She tried to still the panic in her face by turning around, leaning her hands heavily against the desk.  She placed the brand to the side and took a pen in her hand, swiftly jotting down a few notes.  When she was done, Jessica picked up the brand and fiercely swung it, stopping it inches from the prisoner’s face.  He flinched away and she got a sick satisfaction from watching him practically whine with fear.  

    “There will not be a revolution. What you have just said could get your whole family killed.”

    “I don’t have a family. They all died from starvation!” he snarled eyes bright with rage.  Jessica curled her lip, pushing down any sympathy or pity she had in her heart.  She had to be Major Jung, the heartless and icy cold soldier who had a notoriety in the military for conducting lengthy interrogations without even flinching. 

    “Well that’s a good thing then. They seemed to be nothing more than dogs if this is the kind of thing they have raised.”

    His jaw clenched and unclenched as he glared at her.  But she just smiled sweetly and took a step back, cattle brand still in her hands. 

    “You’re going to kill me now, aren’t you?”

    “Why would you say that?”

    The man gave his unnerving grin again and rocked a little bit on his toes, his arms straining from their heightened position.

    “You wouldn’t want to risk me raving about a revolution to the soldiers or anyone who isn’t in the top echelon of this place. Because you know they would be questioning the security of our country if they found out a revolutionary can bomb an embassy for a very important peace negotiation.”

    Jessica said nothing, trying to make her face as flat and unemotional as possible. But she knew he was right. The greatest burden and the greatest bliss of being in a position of power in this country was knowing how things truly worked. She could not whole-heartedly say she worshipped her cousin and his father and grandfather as gods because she had known them. Had seen them weak and sickly.  They were human, not like the strong and benevolent leaders that the people heralded them as.  Jung Sooyeon acted a great part as the unemotional and faithful soldier who would go to any ends to bring honor to her family and country. But she knew better. Jessica was not ignorant to the cries of starvation in the country side. Nor was she oblivious to the cracks in the Communist system that would threaten to break at any time. Every day was an act and the stakes were always life and death.

    Sighing, she dropped the cattle brand to the ground near her leather boots.  

    “Peace is the only course of action in this situation. A revolution will only end in bloodshed.  You know how things around here can always get worse if we’re pushed enough.”  

    “We have tried to be passive and wait for change. But you can only beat a dog for so long before it bites your hand.” Jessica’s mouth thinned into a sharp line at the words.  She glanced at the door to the interrogation room once before pulling her gun out of its holster at her hip.  Raising it with both hands she aimed it at his head.

    “If your friends could just give me a little more time I could make things easier for this country. Don’t you understand? Change takes time, careful planning, and prudence. You can’t just bomb an embassy and kill people, expecting change!”

    “How do you know that we don’t have a plan? How do you know that what you’re going to do right now will set everything in motion? Major Jung Sooyeon, I know what kind of life you live and I know for certain that you will not be free from all of the sins you have committed.”

    Jessica worked her jaw, her hands trying not to shake as she held her gun in her hands.

    “I am very aware that I can die at any time but I need to live just a little while longer. I am going to bring peace and aid to this country. What you ‘revolutionaries’ are doing is not going to stop me.”

    She stiffened as he just laughed at her.  He wheezed a bit and then spat at her feet, saliva speckled with blood.

    “You have too much faith in such a flawed government. You know just as well as I do that the hopeful idealists are always martyrs to their cause.”

    Martyr? The word made Jessica smile.  She took a step forward, placing the muzzle of the gun right against the man’s heart.  His adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

    “Oh but I would never be a martyr. A martyr implies a death willingly given. I don’t die easily.”  

    And then Major Jung pulled the trigger.

 

************************

 

    Jessica didn’t really try focusing on where her feet led her.  After that prisoner’s body had been incinerated and she had written her simple report which omitted any threat of revolution, she had left the military building behind. Ignoring the cold sting on her arms from the lack of a jacket, she walked in the darkness.  It was curfew so no one should be about. Except soldiers.  

    It was strange how blank her mind was as she wandered. Usually an interrogation left her feeling despicable.  The first time she had done it she had thrown up.  The time after that she had washed her hands so hard that they had bled.  But after a while it was almost routine. She would tuck her feelings deep down into the recesses of her heart and steel her emotions until everything was over.  Unfortunately, Jessica was human. She needed to find some way to relieve her stress.  Sometimes she would go to a shooting range and shoot at targets for hours. Or beat a punching bag until stuffing was coming from it.  

    She paused in front of the apartment complex. It wasn’t in the nicest area but it was made from sturdy brick and it was better built than most apartments.  Even though Jessica knew that Yoona would be asleep she walked past the black wrought iron gates.  Walking into a courtyard she quickly found her bearings as she walked past the pathetic garden in the middle of the complex.  She finally arrived at apartment number 7, straight past the fountain and to the right side.  Swallowing, she leaned against the mantle of the door as she gave two quick knocks.  

    While she waited she glanced at her hip.  Her gun still rested there, ready for further use.  The idea made her shudder a little as she shakily exhaled, trying to forget what had happened less than an hour ago. 

    “Who is it?” Jessica couldn’t hold back a smile at the sleepy voice.

    “It’s me.”

    Quickly the door swung open and out popped Yoona. Her hair was a little disheveled, flat in the back and frizzy in the front. She was wearing a long sleep shirt and loose sweat pants that seemed to swallowed up her long thin limbs.  But Jessica still thought she looked pretty as the girl stared at her with large sleepy eyes.

    “It’s late.”

    “I know.”

    Yoona made an annoyed sound as she rubbed an eye.  Jessica chuckled and reached forward, grabbing a smooth wrist.  She carefully caressed the back of the girl’s hand with a thumb, earning a blush from the now very awake girl.  

    “I have something for you,” murmured Jessica as she reached into her pocket.  The other girl tilted her head curiously, eyes growing round as she pulled out a stick of sugar candy.  Yoona giggled as she accepted the stick with her free hand.

    “Thank you. But you make me seem like a child.”

    “Yoona-yah, I know you have a soft spot for sweets. Don’t try to act like a demure lady.” That earned a very unladylike laugh from the girl, something she covered with the hand that was held onto by Jessica.

    “Would you like to come in?” Yoona asked quietly.  Her smile had lessened slightly as she said the question.  For an instant Jessica felt bad.  The other girl had done a lot for her.  Even though she acted like a kid sometimes, Yoona was too kind to Jessica.  

    The first time Jessica had kissed Yoona, she had been extremely drunk and Yoona had entered her office to tell her she was leaving.  She hadn’t been thinking as she had pressed Yoona’s back against the wooden door, leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses against the column of her long pale throat.  They never talked openly about the fact that whenever Jessica was drunk in her office during a late night of work, Yoona would usually end up on top of the Major’s desk, skirt hiked up to her waist and blouse unbuttoned indecently.  

    Jessica didn’t really know if Yoona was even truly attracted to her or not. Was she just letting the Major have her way with her because she was in higher authority? She didn’t think Yoona fully reciprocated her physical attraction but she did know that Yoona’s mouth tasted sweet and the feeling of palming those long willowy thighs made her hands burn.  They had been doing things with each other a little less than a year now but it was purely physical. That was probably all Jessica deserved anyway.  

    “No it’s fine.  I was just checking up on you.”  Jessica didn’t realize how much she meant the words until she dropped Yoona’s wrist and did not feel a bit of regret.  

    “Oh. I see.  Well, goodnight, Major Jung.”

    They bowed to each other and Jessica adjusted her cap with a smile as she turned her back on the taller girl.  For some reason, as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, she couldn’t stop thinking about a certain face whose eyes turned into little half moons when a smile twisted pink lips. 

*******************

    Tiffany ignored the firm knocks at her door at first but when they wouldn’t stop she grumbled as she stood, blearily wiping the sleep from her eyes as she hit the light switch and opened the door.

    “Yah, Taeyeon it is way too early for-”

    Her voice awkwardly faltered when she realized she was face to face to Major Jung Sooyeon.  The other girl’s mouth twitched at her disheveled appearance and Tiffany felt a blush color her cheeks.  

    “Can I come in?” she asked in that blunt way of hers, a barely there smile on her lips.

    “Do you know what time it is?”

    Jessica didn’t reply as she easily brushed past Tiffany, arms properly behind her ramrod straight back.  Sighing, Tiffany shut the door, head dropping in exasperation.

    “I’m glad you’re awake, Tiffany-ssi.”

    Tiffany made a noncommittal noise as she crossed her arms over her chest, watching warily as Major Jung inspected her small room.  She quirked an eyebrow as the other woman ran a hand along the seam of her suit jacket which hung neatly over the back of a chair.

    “How on earth did you even get the authorization to be in this building, let alone be out past curfew?”

    Jessica smirked over her shoulder as she placed her beret style cap carefully on a chair.

    “I have connections. Plus military can walk around.”

    “I thought that was only patrolling officers.”

    Jessica just rolled her eyes at the comment as she crossed over past Tiffany.  She could catch a whiff of the bitter scent of bleach and a sweeter scent that was uniquely Jessica’s.  Tiffany watched curiously as Jessica easily sat on her bed, back pressed against the head board.  Crossing one stockinged leg over the other, she pat the vacant space next to her invitingly.

    “So now you’re giving me orders about when I can sleep?” muttered Tiffany tiredly as she stalked toward the open side of the bed.  She let out a growl as she shut off the light and plunged the room in darkness.  She burrowed under the covers, trying to ignore the way her heart pounded at the thought of Jessica sitting right next to her, so close.  

    Suddenly she felt a gentle hand caress the crown of her head, gentle fingers brushing the wisp of her bangs from her forehead.

    “Why did you decide to come here?” Tiffany mumbled into the fabric of the sheets.  A finger tip traced an idle pattern that began to tease down the side of her face.  

    “I couldn’t get you out of my head.”  The voice sounded thoughtful.  She lifted her head and squinted into the darkness.  She could just make out the profile of Jessica, an elegantly sloped nose and dainty cheekbones with pursed lips. Suddenly the head turned and in the dim light her eyes gleamed distinctively like a cat’s.

    “Tiger eyes,” Tiffany whispered, without thinking.  

    Those brown narrowed slightly and she felt a a hand cup her cheek.

    “Do I seem that scary?” Jessica teased.     

    “Mm no.  But your eyes are... bright and clear. Like a tiger’s”

    The other girl let out a low chuckle and Tiffany felt her head gently pulled upward and she rested on the softness of what have been Jessica’s thigh.  The leggings were slightly rough on her cheek but she ignored it in favor of the sensation of the other woman’s hands massaging her scalp.  

    “Does your shoulder still hurt?” Tiffany distantly heard as her eyes felt heavier and heavier with exhaustion. 

    “Mm it’s okay. I just wish that there had been no bombing that hurt my shoulder,” Tiffany mumbled into the warm thigh.  She felt the hand play with her hair.

    “I wish that had been a dream.  Sometimes I wish my whole life was a dream and I could just wake up.”  The hands in her hair stopped moving and Tiffany lifted her head, staring into brown eyes dark with secrets.  The silence felt heavy with something and even though she didn’t know why, Jessica’s eyes were full of some pained emotion.  Hesitantly, Tiffany brought a hand up to a soft cheek.

    “Are you alright?” 

    Jessica’s mouth twisted bitterly.

    “I haven’t heard that question in a very long time.”

    Tiffany’s heart tightened and she ran a thumb along the other woman’s cheekbone.  Even though Jessica was in her uniform in the fledging light of dawn, she seemed so young and weary.  Tiffany could see that the uniform she wore could not hide the boniness of her shoulders or her slight frame.  She looked like a fragile doll, so vulnerable and easily broken. 

    “Did something happen?”

    Jessica’s jaw tightened and she tentatively reached upward and covered Tiffany’s hand with her own.  The soldier’s eyelids fluttered closed and she shakily exhaled into the comforting contact.  

    “Could I stay with you like this? Just until dawn comes?”

    “Jessi, what-”

    “Please. I just need time to forget.”  The desperation was thick on the Major’s voice and Tiffany did not have the heart to argue.  So she rose from her position on the bed despite her shoulder’s slight protestation, sidling up to Jessica.  She rested her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.  Sleepily Tiffany nuzzled into Jessica’s neck.

    “Thank you.”

    “You’re safe here, Jessi. Don’t worry about anything when you’re here with me.”

    Tiffany felt an arm wrap around her waist, almost painfully so.

    “Mm. I’ll try my best.”

    As Tiffany drifted further off to sleep she swore she could feel the soft press of a kiss against her forehead.     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeti definitely has some more hurtles and obstacles to overcome. I hope I helped clear up Yoona's role more. Personally I like her in this fic. So do you guys think the revolutionary was bluffing? Or do you think that Jung Sooyeon is in for some trouble?


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Tiffany glanced up after she had finished scribbling down her sentence.  Jessica was still bent over her work, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose and her bangs falling into her eyes.  For some reason seeing the other woman so absorbed in her work made Tiffany’s heart warm. 

She had been coming to visit Jessica’s office more frequently as the negotiations progressed.  The two had taken it upon themselves to come up with a joint resolution on North Korea’s plans for their nuclear missile program.  Together the two had been able to work out a thoughtful and compromising proposal that was hopefully going to get approved in the formal negotiations next week.  

 

Suddenly Jessica met Tiffany’s gaze and gave her a curious smile.

 

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

 

Tiffany blushed and quickly looked away. 

 

“N-no, I was just spacing out.”

 

Jessica snorted at the words and sat back more comfortably in her chair.  She idly twirled her silver pen in her fingers as she smirked at Tiffany with an almost triumphant gleam in your eyes.

 

“I have rubbed off on you then.”

 

Tiffany cocked her head to the side at the words.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Instead of responding, Jessica rose from her seat and walked over to Tiffany on the other side of her desk.  She rested her hip against the edge of the hard wood, with her arms crossed over her chest.  Tiffany had the strangest urge to finger the dark tie underneath Jessica’s tan blazer.

 

“My sister teases me that I space out all the time,” murmured Jessica as she reached forward, taking a lock of Tiffany’s hair into her hands.  

 

“You have a sister?”

 

“Mm, and two doting parents.”  Tiffany watched Jessica’s face and treasured how soft the other woman looked in that moment. It was so rare to see cracks in the icy facade of Major Jung.  Even when they were having quiet moment in her office, Jessica still kept her hardened mask firmly in place.  Tiffany almost wanted to reach out and feel the gentle expression on her face, to commit the image to memory in her mind and in her fingertips.

 

“I have a father and two older siblings.  They live in America so I don’t get to see them often.”

 

Jessica smiled at the words and reached for Tiffany’s hand, carefully examining the palm.

 

“I live with my parents and my sister. They complain I don’t see them enough though because I’m always working. They keep telling me I need to settle down and get married.”

 

Tiffany watched Jessica carefully at those words but the other woman’s expression did not change save a slight dip in inflection.  Maybe it was bitterness, Tiffany though.

 

“Do you not want to get married?”

 

Jessica merely chuckled at the words and pulled Tiffany closer with a tug.  Their faces were unbearably close and in the fluorescent light, Jessica face was brighter but fuzzier because of the proximity.  It felt like a dream to Tiffany as Jessica brushed the underside of her jaw with a soft kiss.  

 

“Why would I want to get married when I already have such a beautiful woman in front of me?” Tiffany paused at the words and pulled a little away from Jessica.  Those dark brown eyes were so painfully expressive, full of an unexpected melancholy.  Tentatively, Tiffany reached out and brushed her thumb across Jessica’s cheek bone. 

 

“Please don’t be sad, Jessi.”

 

“I’m not sad,” Jessica muttered stubbornly as Tiffany rose from her seat and wrapped warm arms around the other girl’s neck, bringing them close.  She felt Jessica tentatively return the embrace as they balanced on the edge of the desk.  She was practically straddled by Jessica but she didn’t care as she pulled Jessica’s hair down from the tight bun at the nape of her neck.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Tiffany didn’t respond as she marveled at how Jessica’s hair framed her face in dark wavy ringlets, the fluorescent light highlighting it like a halo.  For a brief moment Tiffany fantasized that they weren’t in North Korea, stealing intimate moments like thieves in the night.  For just a second she entertained the idea that they were at her apartment in Seoul and a beautiful Ms. Jessica Jung was letting her hair down as they stepped into her room. Maybe they had met at a coffee shop. Or a bookstore? Oh yes maybe Jessi was kneeling down, her glasses slipping on the bridge of her nose as she pulled a book from a shelf.  Tiffany would see the pretty girl and comment on how she had read the same book too and they would get to talking and then-

 

“You’re staring,” wryly commented Jung Sooyeon.  Tiffany blinked out of her reverie and sheepishly smiled.  With a sigh she tucked a lock of Jessica’s hair behind her ear.  

 

“It’s because you’re so beautiful,” Tiffany murmured. And it was a truth. But it was also a lie.  Because yes, Jessica did look so pretty as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Tiffany’s waiting mouth, eyes fluttering closed as she tightly gripped skirt clad hips.  She was absolutely gorgeous when she trailed these kisses lower, causing Tiffany to stifle a moan as she clutched at Jessica’s thin shoulders.  But as she stared blankly at the row of portraits hanging from the wall, Tiffany was reminded yet again that Major Jung Sooyeon of North Korea was beautiful and charming.  But how much more beautiful she would be if she was Jung Jessica of South Korea, a normal civilian with an uncomplicated life.  

 

 

********************

 

 

“You’re back late.”

 

Tiffany said nothing as she leaned against the wall of the Swedish embassy. Things had gotten out of hand for quite awhile. She and Jessica had to stay longer to finish the rest of the work.

 

“You’re up late.”

 

Taeyeon’s lips twitched at the blunt words and she clasped her hands behind her as she glanced over her shoulder.  The stars were reflected in her eyes and the pale light of the moon cast an almost ghostlike pallor over her skin. 

 

“I like looking at the night sky.  It’s nice to be able to see the stars.  They’re the same as the ones in Seoul.” Tiffany tried not to hear the bitterness in the comment.  They had been walking on eggshells with each other since Jessica had convinced Diplomat Chung and the President to continue peace negotiations. It was obvious that Taeyeon desperately wanted to return home to safety and Tiffany understood that.  But at the same time, she knew they had a mission to fulfill.  And Tiffany would be damned if they went home now when they were so close to getting a finalized negotiation.  She was tired of having to shout those words at her friend and be struck back with venomous words like  _idealist and dreamer_. 

 

“Taeyeon...”

 

“It isn’t your fault,” sighed Taeyeon.  Even though Tiffany couldn’t see her face, she could feel the resignation in the drooping of her shoulders and in the quaver of her voice.  Was Taeyeon tired of the tension too?

 

“Fany-ah, I just want to feel safe.  And I don’t feel safe here.  The more I see and learn about this place, the more I almost don’t want to save it.  All of my write-ups turn into angry rants about how much I hate it here.”

 

“All of North Korea isn’t The Party, Taeyeon.”

 

“You know better than I do that the negotiations are going to benefit the upper class! You can lie to everyone else but you can’t lie to me!” Taeyeon snarled turning toward her.  

 

“But they’re steps toward progress. I know that trickle down economy is not the most effective but at least it would be progress. Once we have a tangible connection we can start to influence and help the people who actually need aid.  We can get closer to reunification and-”

 

“That’s a dream.  You know it. How can two countries divided so fiercely by two opposing political ideologies mix after nearly sixty years of separation? It’s impossible!”

 

“But we need to try! Before it’s too late!” Tiffany took a step forward, face flushing as she and Taeyeon gazed at each other heatedly.  She watched as Taeyeon worked her jaw, ready to say something else when her gaze dropped to Tiffany’s neck.  

And then she laughed, taking a step backward.

 

“No wonder. You’re sleeping with her aren’t you?”

 

Tiffany stiffened at the question but tried to remain oblivious.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

But Taeyeon just shook her head in disbelief and Tiffany knew she couldn’t lie to her.

 

“You two idealists are feeding off each other. God I’m sure between your little ‘visits‘ in her office you talk about the grandiose vision you have for reunification.”

 

“It’s better to hope, Taeyeon, than to be resigned about this situation!”

 

Taeyeon just shook her head.  

 

“Not when innocent lives are at stake.  And you’re lying to yourself, Tiffany, if you think Major Jung Sooyeon is as much of a pure hearted idealist as you think she is.  I have learned things about her that would make your hair stand on end.  She’s dirtied her hands so many times I’m surprised you let her touch you.”

 

The resounding slap filled the air like thunder. Taeyeon must have seen it coming, but she said nothing as she took the hit, head turned to the side.  Tiffany’s palm stung as she let out a strangled breath.  The air from her mouth swirled around her face like cloying smoke and she couldn’t properly think of anything to say.

 

“T-taeyeon...”

 

The other woman merely bit her lip as she turned to face her properly.

 

“You know what she’s capable of, Tiffany.  I forget that you are a big girl who’s been taking care of herself for a while now. It’s just sometimes I see you and think of that time you were drunk out of your mind and pathetically ran into my arms begging me for kisses and love you thought you didn’t deserve.”

 

“Taeyeon, I-”

 

“You deserve so much, Tiffany. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  Wordlessly Taeyeon reached down and took Tiffany’s still raised hand into her own.  With a quivering ghost of a smile Taeyeon pressed her lips against Tiffany’s shaking knuckles.  

 

“I’m sorry.  I won’t bother you about this anymore.”

 

And then Taeyeon walked away, leaving Tiffany alone with the naked stars that should have been obscured by the skyline of Seoul.

 

 

******************

 

 

Jessica watched with detached interest as the troops marched, rifles gleaming in the early morning as they moved with sharp precision.  They had listened well to her, she thought absentmindedly as she stuffed her gloved hands in the pockets of an old woolen jacket.  The lining on this one was a little frayed and the color was lighter but she didn’t mind.  When Jessica had seen Tiffany wearing  _her_ jacket for the first time the wave of possessiveness she felt was almost too overwhelming to control.  She had wanted to press kisses against the other woman’s face forever. 

 

She cleared her throat and clenched and unclenched her hands in her pockets, trying to keep her focus for just a little while longer. Tiffany had requested that they not meet today because the South Korean delegation required a mandatory briefing for all diplomats.  Jessica had understood but she still had made sure to steal a quick kiss from the other woman. Maybe it was the uniform she wore which made her heady with a validating power, but she had felt confident enough in herself to press Tiffany against the door of her office, inhaling the scent of the other woman’s perfume.  

 

“Major Jung!”

 

“Yes, sir!” Immediately Jessica was at attention, back rigid as she saluted Colonel Min, her superior whom she worked with in training the privates.  She knew he wanted to marry her and he was a nice enough man with a kindness that was dangerous in a job like this one.  Luckily his class was too low for her family to even consider him as an eligible marriage candidate.

 

“Vice Chairman Lee wishes to speak with you.” Jessica’s salute faltered slightly at the words.  She glanced over Colonel Min’s shoulder and saw the wizened face of Vice Chariman Lee. Lee Yong-mu was an extremely old man who could barely walk without the help of a cane.  And yet his eyes still gleamed with the quick wit and awareness of a young man.  Jessica still had not forgotten about her uncle’s death and the way the Vice Chairman had easily slipped to the side and watched his “friend” be killed.  Roughed up by slavering dogs and then killed by machine gun.  Jessica had stared hard at the man and wished so violently for his death as he had watched everything with the passive look of watching a military march.  But then again Jessica had done the same as she had ordered the killings and interrogations of her relatives during her cousin’s purges.

 

As she had dragged out a man who was related to her by blood she felt herself retreat into a mask of apathy.  The slaps and cries she heard haunted her in her sleep and made her restless to forget.  But even worse was the silence after people had been openly shot on the streets.  She had tried to scrub out the blood that had blotted her uniform until her hands were raw.  

 

With a bow to Colonel Min, Jessica strode professionally toward the Vice Chairman who leaned against his cane.  They bowed to each other.

 

“How may I help you, Vice Chairman Lee?”

 

The old man smiled at her, eyes barely open under the wrinkles of his sagging cheeks.

 

“I come for a friendly chat, Major Jung. I recall how lively our talks always are. You keep me so very young.”

 

Jessica hid her shaking hands well in her pockets as she walked with the Chairman along the training ground, dirt crunching under their boots as she matched the old man’s slow gait.  

 

“Do you recall the day you came to me and begged me to save your uncle?”

 

Jessica paused at the blunt question. Letting out a quavering breath she stilled her expression into one of bored detachment.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I had never thought a girl who looked so much like a princess would have had the gall to bow her head so low on her knees.”

 

Jessica said nothing as they continued their slow amble. 

 

“Even a princess knows when to bow and when to stand tall, sir.”

 

Vice Chairman Lee let out a soft chuckle at the words.

 

“True.  You always knew how to stay alive and protect your family above all else, didn’t you, Major Jung? By throwing yourself into those purges you became an invaluable tool for the Great Leader.  You have quite a reputation for doing anything he asks of you.”

 

“We are all here to serve His requests,” murmured Jessica, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth with each word. “I am blessed to be able to serve him as best as I can.”

 

He let out another amused sound and tapped his cane emphatically on the frosty ground.

 

“You are so talented at making honeyed words with your tongue.”

 

“I learned from you, Vice Chairman Lee.”

 

The old man paused and gave her a hard look.  His normally affable expression changed and for a split second Jessica saw the jaded and plotting man she knew he truly was.

 

“Your secretary is very beautiful.”

 

“As is yours, sir.”

 

“True.  We do get the first picks, don’t we?” The harsh look melted from his face and they continued their walk. 

 

“We are born with such privilege, sir.”

 

Vice Chairman Lee said nothing, merely nodding his head.

 

“We have to use the privilege to our advantage, do we not, Major Jung? Surely we did something good in our past lives?”

 

Or something so heinous that they had been cursed to live as slaves to a family of bloodthirsty madmen, thought Jessica.  But her face betrayed nothing as she agreed with a nod.

 

“And because this privilege is a gift, surely you know when to keep it clutched to your chest and when to let it go.”

 

Jessica mulled over the words, a coldness trickling down her spine in fear.

 

“And how can we relinquish such a privilege, sir?”

 

"By dying, Major Jung."

 

Jessica stopped walking and just stared at the Vice Chairman.  He glanced over his shoulder and the smile that spread over his face was absolutely sinister. 

 

“Major Jung, I am an old man and I tire of the circular conversations of politics. So I will speak very bluntly right now.  Fulfill your duty with these negotiations and then get yourself married and settle down.  If you do this I think I will be able to sleep easier at night.”

 

Jessica briefly closed her eyes, trying to swallow all of the angry words that threatened to bubble from her lips. 

 

“Do I frighten you in your sleep, sir?”

 

The old man chuckled and tapped his cane lightly on the ground.

 

“I have lived a long time, Jung Sooyeon. And I know what the face of vengeance looks like. Your eyes are far too hungry for your own good. I’ve killed many tigers in my day, Major Jung. Don’t think I have forgotten how just because of my age.”

 

Jessica bit her lip and twitched an eyebrow.

 

“I see.  Does the Supreme Commander share these sentiments?”

 

Vice Chairman Lee frowned.

 

“Not exactly, but I am sure he can be persuaded to see things in a different light.”

 

Jessica squared her shoulders.

 

“Vice Chairman Lee, tigers eventually can learn how to outsmart traps. Death is a powerful motivator for survival.”  Jessica licked her lips slowly as she stared challengingly into Vice Chairman Lee’s eyes.  She took a perverse pleasure in watching the old man’s face color with uncharacteristic rage.

 

“Jung Sooyeon, you dare to challenge me?” The grave voice chilled Jessica to the bone but she stood resolute, hands clasped behind her back to hide her shaking.

 

“I do not challenge you, sir.  When my work has been finished I will do what you say. I will marry and be a good wife.  But until my mission is fulfilled I must continue down my path.”

 

“Of revenge?”

 

“Of righteousness.”

 

Vice Chairman Lee nodded.  With a sigh he smiled with his eyes closed, his knuckles white from the grip on his cane.  

 

“I look forward to seeing what kind of path you carve, Major Jung.  I hope you live to see it come to the end you so ardently desire.  But remember what I have said to you today.  I pray that this conversation is etched forever into your memory so that when you look back, you will recall the moment that you took fate into your own hands. For better or for worse.”

 

With a slight dip of his head, the old man hobbled away and Jessica watched him go.  She stood there for a long while, and even though he was gone, her hands still shook.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello everyone I am so sorry that it has taken forever to update! I have been absolutely swamped with work but I tried to make this one extra long. So the plot is kind of taking a darker turn but I hope you guys liked this update. I will try my best to update more regularly after this week!


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

Jessica slowly closed her eyes as her head thrummed with a painful headache. Hearing a knock on the door, she sighed. Still,  she made an affirmative noise to let Yoona know she could come in.

 

“Major Jung, here are the papers you asked for.”  

 

“Mm, thank you, Yoona-yah. You can go.” She started to hear the familiar  click of heels but slowly it stopped.  Opening one eye she saw Yoona standing uncomfortably in front of her, shifting from foot to foot. 

 

Attempting to muster a smile she pulled her glasses off and placed her pen to the side.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

And then she saw very distinctly that Yoona’s eyes were gleaming too brightly.  The girl had tears in her eyes.  Frowning she started to rise from her seat, despite the steady pounding of her headache.  She crossed over to the clearly troubled girl.  

Raising a hand she carefully brushed away the tears brimming from large doe-like eyes.

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” The girl quivered at her touch and Jessica swallowed nervously.  When she had first met Yoona the girl had been exceptionally cheerful and bright with a smile always on her face.  But, since her father had gotten sick she had become more unstable.  Jessica knew she had taken advantage of this emotional fragility on multiple occasions.  But she did care for the girl and tried to help her father as often as she could.  

 

“Is it about your father? Did something happen to him?”

 

When Yoona mumbled something into her collar, Jessica sighed.  Carefully she guided the other girl to sit down and knelt in front of her.  Jessica pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped under her eyes. 

 

“H-he’s getting worse, Major Jung. And I’m not sure if the hospital will even bother to take my money anymore. They say there’s not much more they can do for him.”

 

Jessica bit her lip and looked up at the girl with concern, brushing strands of her long brown curls back from her face.

 

“It’ll be all right, Yoona-yah. It’s going to be okay.”

 

“Major Jung.”

 

Jessica frowned at the strange tone in Yoona’s voice.  The other girl’s head was still bowed so she could not see Yoona’s eyes but she saw how taut her shoulders were.  Something was not right.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I heard that your family gets the best medical care in the country. So... if... if I do things with you again... would you be able to help my father?”

 

Jessica was flabbergasted.  

 

“I-I, Yoona-yah, you’re asking-”

 

“Isn’t that why you were helping me? Because I let you kiss me?”

 

“No, no I did those things for you because I wanted to help your father.  Those other things were for me,” Jessica paused as she gently held Yoona’s hands on her lap. “It was extremely selfish of me and it was not fair to you, but I never intended you to think of them as favors.  Yoona-yah, you really thought that I did those things to you as a give and take bargain?”

 

The other girl looked away, tears sliding down her cheeks as her hands clenched into shaking fists.  Jessica let out a shaky sigh, shame filling her as she looked down at Yoona’s hands.  Biting her lip she gently tried to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Yoona’s ear.  The other girl’s shoulders quivered at the contact and Jessica nearly pulled away out of guilt.

 

“If you want,” Jessica murmured softly, “I can have you transferred to a different military officer.  To put this behind you? Yoona, I... did you truly think I was forcing myself on you? You did all those things with me because you thought that was the only way you could help your father? You really felt nothing for me?”

 

When the other girl turned her head and looked her straight in the eye Jessica felt an overwhelming wave of self-loathing.  Yoona’s eyes were blank and tears streamed down her face as her chin quivered to hold in the sobs. 

 

Jessica’s head throbbed as she let out a shuddering breath.  She turned her head slightly and felt the three sets of eyes of the Kim regime staring down at her.  Was she any better than them? How could she help the people of her country if her hands were so soaked with sin and debauchery?

 

“So there is nothing I could do for you that would make you change your mind?” Yoona asked with a desperate whine.

Jessica worked her jaw.

 

“Yoona, I will do what I can but please don’t offer your body like this for your father’s sake.  I will try my best to help you.  Please.”  Yoona nodded and stood.  Jessica still kneeling in front of the now empty chair.  

 

“Yes, Major Jung. I understand. T-thank you.” She saw Yoona bow out of her peripherals and walk toward the door.  When she was gone Jessica shoved the chair roughly, flinging it loudly to the ground.  Panting, she pounded her fists to the floor, her chest heaving with rage.  She bowed her head and let out a frustrated moan.  

 

She was just as bad as all of them. She had stuck her nose up in the air at everyone, feeling more noble, more pure than the rest.  Jessica had a mission and a clear plan to help her country. But now she knew that her privilege had made her so blind to so much.  

 

“Am I just as worthless as the rest of them?” she queried softly as she rose shakily to her feet, leaning against her desk for support.

 

She reached for the folder that Yoona left on her desk but she dropped it, the contents spilling from the red container in a flurry of bright white.  Jessica wordlessly watched the papers flutter to the floor, becoming briefly transparent as they gleamed in the fluorescent lighting. She let her arms fall limp to her sides and just stood there, eyes closed in frustration. Her head pounded worse than ever and she felt absolutely sick to her stomach.  

 

She still knelt to the floor and picked up a paper.  Even though the words were a little blurry she saw it was a page from her write up on the revolutionary she had interrogated. Another bitter reminder of something she had done for the sake of furthering herself in the eyes of her cousin.  She chewed the inside of her cheek as she glanced briefly at the words. 

 

“Solitary interrogation?” she asked curiously.

 

Jessica hadn’t written this report at all.  It stated that she had immediately made the soldiers leave the room and had conducted the entire interrogation by herself.  And she had gotten a confession of his guilt as the sole mastermind of the scheme to bomb the South Korean delegation.  In Jessica’s report she had removed the threat of a revolution but she had still warned that there may be more terrorists on the prowl.

 

“Who changed this?” she growled.  The paper crunched in her hands.  Something had to be done.  

 

Gathering the rest of the papers she organized them on the floor, frustratedly loosening her tie as she felt dread fill her.  The entire report on the South Korean delegation’s terrorist attack had her stamp of approval and signature yet it had been tweaked and edited by someone other than her.  Yet she had signed this copy.  But she always looked things over before she gave her signature.

 

“What’s going on? Am I going crazy?”  Biting her lip she opened her mouth to call in Yoona before shutting it slowly. Now was not the time to engage the girl in a conversation.  There was barely anyone else she trusted. Except Tiffany. And even then would the girl believe her?  Stifling a sigh, Jessica stacked the papers neatly into a pile and slid them into the folder, dropping it with a thump on her desk.  

 

Jessica had so many questions and so little answers.  

 

 

*************************

 

 

 

Draping her jacket over an arm, she leaned against a wall as she slipped off her shoes at the front door.  Jessica straightened her boots with a lazy swipe of her foot, her hands stuck deep in her pant pockets.  

 

“I’m home,” she murmured quietly as she slid slippers on her feet and padded into the living room. It was past curfew she saw her sister draped over the couch, her feet dangling over the arm rest.

 

Jessica sighed as she knelt down in front of her sleeping sister.  Because she was unmarried, Jessica lived with her parents and her younger sister.  It was out of convenience and tradition more than anything. Still, it was always nice to have a warm meal and kind faces waiting for her every day.  Despite all the things she had done and all the horrible rumors that spread about her, Jessica’s family had not shown her anything but love and kindness.  

 

“Soojung-ah,” Jessica murmured gently as she brushed her sister’s bangs from her eyes.  The younger girl stirred with a tired moan, scrunching her eyes shut.  

 

“Ngh.”

 

Jessica sat back on her heels, resting her hands on her thighs as she just looked at her sister.  Soojung was taller than she was and popular among her classmates at college.  Jessica was positive that if she had been the younger sister, Soojung would have gotten married already. 

 

“Did you try staying up for me again?” teased Jessica as she watched Soojung mumble incoherently into the couch cushion.  She leaned forward and wrapped an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders.  Jessica grunted as she pulled her up into a sitting position.  Soojung flopped flaccidly into her arms as Jessica rose, supporting her younger sister as she started to drag her to her bed.  

 

“Unnie, what’re ya doing?”

 

Jessica silently shifted Soojung’s arm across her shoulders as she tightened her hold on the other girl’s waist.

 

“You need to sleep in your bed. Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

 

“Classes aren’t till later.”

 

She just made an amused noise as they stumbled into their shared room.  Carefully she unfolded the blankets on the heated floor as Soojung leaned sleepily against a wall.  By the time Jessica had properly made the bed her sister was sliding down the wall, chin resting on her chest.  Gently she stopped the movement toward the ground and helped wrap Soojung in blankets.  Tucking the comforter just under her sister’s chin she stood to leave.  Suddenly a hand reached out and clutched at her wrist.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I was going to read over a few things.”

 

A sleepy brown eye gleamed in the near darkness.

 

“You should sleep, Unnie.”

 

“I will once I finish this report.”

 

“How are you supposed to get married if you’re working all the time?” Soojung asked petulantly.  The question made Jessica’s tongue feel heavy in her mouth, stopping any clever retort that was about to bubble from her lips.  She felt guilty about Soojung’s inability to settle down until Jessica had been married off.  Sometimes she wished that the roles had been reversed. That way it would not go as much against tradition.  

 

Jessica reached out and ruffled Soojung’s bangs with her free hand, unable to come up with an acceptable reply to her sister’s question.

 

“Get some rest.  I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

 

“You’ll stay for breakfast? You swear?”

 

Jessica bit her lip.  She needed to formally tell someone about the false report and her presentation with Tiffany was in three days. But she tried to forget all of this as she smiled at her sister.

 

“Mm. I promise I will.  You know a soldier always keeps her word.”

 

That seemed to satisfy Soojung as she closed her eyes.  However, her grip on Jessica’s wrist still remained firm.  With a sigh she shifted so that she was sitting criss cross, her free hand balled into a fist to prop up her chin. She would just have to wait this out.

 

“Unnie?”

 

“Hmm?” Jessica tilted her head, as she gazed at her sister with barely opened eyes.

 

“I’m sorry we fought the other day. It’s my fault.  I know you’re trying your best. For the Party. And for the family.”

 

Jessica stiffened at the words.

 

“Soojung-ah...”

 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you.  You do come home sometimes. It’s just mother, she cries about the things people say about you. She just wants you to be happy. Father is proud of you, too. They’re just so worried, Unnie. If you get in too deep you might-”

 

“I’m fine. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Soojung’s eyes were open now and they stared at each other silently in the darkness.  

 

“Do you remember our cousin Eun-hee?  I was friends with her.  And then she was killed in that purge by H-him.  How do you know that we’ll ever be safe?”

 

Jessica bowed her head as she suddenly felt weighed down by her military uniform.  For a split second she wanted to tear off the badges as frustration filled her.  Trying to maintain her composure, Jessica wrapped her other hand around Soojung’s trembling fingers.

 

“I will always protect you. You and father and mother come above all things in my heart.”

 

“Soo-yeon-unnie, you can’t say that. What about the Supreme Commander? And the Party?”

 

Jessica grit her teeth and turned her face away from her sister’s gaze.  Swallowing she shook her head.

 

“My family comes before all else. I do all of those things not for the Party but for all of you.  Every wretched thing I do is for your safety. Or for your future happiness.”

 

“Unnie, what about you? What about your happiness?”

 

She felt a warm hand gently tilt her face to look at Soojung, who was now sitting up and looking far more awake than she sounded. Jessica could barely meet her sister’s eyes as she tightened her hold on the younger girl’s hand.

 

“Your happiness is my happiness, Soojung-ah.”

 

 

 

*************************

 

 

 

 

Tiffany didn’t realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt something brush against her forehead. She let out an irritated moan.  The presentation for her and Jessica’s nuclear reactor proposal was tomorrow and Tiffany had been prepping all night long.  Maybe it was already the day.  Shifting, she wiped the side of her mouth and pulled off a paper sticking to her cheek.  

 

“You should sleep in your bed, not in an empty conference room.”

 

Rubbing an eye tiredly Tiffany made a discontent sound.  Warmth suddenly blossomed along her back as slight arms wrapped around her from behind.

 

“Tiffany-ssi, how will you be able to present today if you’re exhausted like this?”

 

She smiled at the playful words and leaned back into the embrace.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Late enough to be early.”

 

Tiffany let out a small giggle.  She felt a soft kiss pressed against the side of her neck.

 

“Jessi, I am not going to go into that presentation self conscious about the possibility that everyone can see marks on my throat.”

 

She felt Jessica’s laughter tickle her ear.  

 

“I’m sorry. It’s been awhile since I’ve touched you.” Tiffany shifted in Jessica’s arms at the words and stared.  The dark circles under her eyes were evident and exhaustion was clearly written on her face.  She pressed her hand gently against the other woman’s cheek, feeling something warm in her chest when Jessica’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the touch.  

 

“You missed me?” teased Tiffany.  The playfulness died in her throat when Jessica nodded mutely against her palm.

 

“More than I should.”

 

Tiffany ducked her head shyly at the words.  She felt Jessica shift and suddenly the other woman was kneeling in front of her, arms folded over Tiffany’s thighs.

 

“I’m very tired,” Jessica murmured quietly.  Tiffany said nothing as she played with the other woman’s bangs, gently smoothing them to one side.

 

“After today’s presentation, would you take a long nap with me, Tiffany-ssi?”

 

“Would it be only sleeping? Because I would be too tired for anything else.”

 

Jessica chuckled at her words as she rested her head on her arms.  Tiffany removed her hand from Jessica’s cheek and played with her hair instead, pulling the tight bun loose around her shoulders.  For a while they just sat in silence.  Tiffany almost thought Jessica was asleep as she felt the other girl shift on her thighs, ruining the perfect side braid she was making.

 

“Stop that.”

 

“But it would make you look so pretty,” Tiffany teased as Jessica raised her head, eyes barely open.  She was laughing until the other woman surged upward pressing her mouth against Tiffany’s.  Her eyes fluttered closed as Jessica tugged on her lip with her teeth, easing any pain with a soothing swipe of her tongue.  Tiffany was barely aware of Jessica straddling her in her chair, arms wrapped around her neck as their mouths moved warmly against each other.  All she could think of was Jessi’s mouth felt so damn right against hers.  When they were kissing and touching they could forget about all their stress and worries for just a little while.  

 

They pulled apart briefly, pressing their foreheads together as their chests rapidly rose and fell.  Tiffany tightened her grip around Jessica’s waist as the other woman brushed their noses together.

 

“Do you ever think this is all you deserve?” Jessica whispered against her lips.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The other woman frowned and pulled further away so that there was more than a sliver of air between their faces.  Jessica turned her head slightly away so that Tiffany could see the soft curve of her jaw taut with stress.

 

“Sometimes I feel that all I deserve are stolen kissed in the night. After all of the things I have done how can I deserve more than this?”

 

Tiffany swallowed.  Jessica had not ever been this open with her about feelings before. 

 

“What kind of things have you done, Jessi?”

 

Jessica turned and stared at Tiffany, her eyes haunted with such a painful expression that it felt excruciating to maintain eye contact.

 

“The things that I have done I tried to justify for my family. For my country. For my ideologies. But I’m starting to wonder if maybe I did most of those horrible things for myself.  I thought I was better than some of the people here who simper and serve the Great Commander to get ahead and live comfortably. Maybe I’ve been living this way because I like it and-”

 

“You don’t. I haven’t even know you for very long but I can tell you hate the things you’ve done Jessi.  You’re not a bad person. I feel like I know your heart.”

 

Jessica kissed her again.  This kiss was not hard and passionate with teeth and tongue. It was almost chaste, just the barest brushing of lips.  Unbearably sweet and shy, it was like a first kiss.  Tiffany felt hands cup her cheeks as Jessica tilted her head, noses brushing softly.  

 

“Y-you. You make me feel so, so-”

 

Tiffany didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of the composed and icy Major Jung with her eyebrows creased in confusion, eyes gleaming with tears.

 

“Jessi, I don’t kiss people I don’t think are good.  You’re a good person.  I know you will do what’s best in the end.”

Tiffany felt arms wrap around her shoulders as they embraced.

 

“Thank you. I.. I needed to hear that.”

 

She bit her tongue as she returned the hug, burrowing her face in the crook of Jessica’s neck.  Tiffany inhaled the comforting scent of starch, leather, and a sweet scent that was uniquely Jessica’s.  She wanted this moment to last forever. As she nuzzled her cheek against the other woman’s throat she pretended that this was something that would not end.  Just for a little while she would pretend this could last forever.

 

 

 

*************************

 

 

 

"We are almost there.  Now all we need is to tie up a few loose ends and we can have the revolution we have been working for."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow gosh I love writing this fic so much. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well! I may not update this one in a little while so I tried to make it a little longer than usual.


	12. Chapter 12

Tiffany woke suddenly without any warning. She had not dreamed at all she realized blearily, her eyes fluttering open. She winced as light filtered through the window to her right. Turning with a hand over her right eye, she saw Jessica standing, hands in her pockets, her dark hair loose around her shoulders. Tiffany felt her heart stop. The other woman looked like something from a movie. The sunlight highlighted her hair, making it a brilliant golden brown as it curled gently at her shoulders. The contrasting light and dark created slight chiaroscuro patterns on her face and uniform as Jessica pulled one hand from her pant pocket and rested it lightly against the glass of the window pane. 

“Good morning, Tiffany-ssi.”

She started at the words, her knees hitting the table she was sitting under. Jessica just turned to face her, half smile twisting her lips and eyes a brilliant gold. With the other woman looking at her like that, Tiffany could barely formulate a proper response to the simple greeting. She was completely silent as she watched Jessica’s smile widen. 

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” the soldier asked with amusement.

Tiffany shook her head as Jessica walked toward her, her steps lazy and slow. She reached a hand out and ran her fingers through Tiffany’s hair.

“You should get ready before we present. I don’t want the delegation to see you like this.”

“Why? Because I look bad?”

Jessica wordlessly shook her head as she brushed Tiffany’s hair from her forehead with a single finger.

“I want this tousled morning look to be for my eyes only.”

Tiffany paused at the possessive statement.

“I am sure other people would be grateful that you’re the only one that can see me like this.”

Jessica’s mouth twitched as she dragged her fingers along the slope of Tiffany’s cheek.

“I don’t think other people know how beautiful you look in the morning.”

A blush rose in Tiffany’s cheeks but she didn’t look away from Jessica’s teasing eyes.

“The same could be said about you.”

The compliment got a pleased sound from Jessica as she easily sat in Tiffany’s lap, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pressing her face against Tiffany’s cheek. 

“After the presentation where should we meet? I want that nap right now.”

Tiffany held Jessica steady as she wrapped an arm around her waist, her other hand playing with the crease in the soldier’s pants.

“My room maybe? Or your office?”

“You would want to take a nap in my office?”

“It was the first place that we really bonded, after all.”

Jessica laughed quietly and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek.

“True. For nostalgic purposes, my office wins by a landslide. But I want to sleep. And wake up with you in my arms.”

“J-jessi.”

The other woman just chuckled and brushed her nose along Tiffany’s jaw.

“Sorry. Too forward?”

“No. I just didn’t know you could be so affectionate.”

Jessica laughed humorlessly against her throat.

“I am a very affectionate lover, actually. I hope you can handle my frequent declarations of love.”

Tiffany just held the other woman closer. This felt so fragile that if she looked close enough, this light and carefree banter would shatter into a million pieces. 

“I can feel you brooding from here,” teased Jessica lightly as she pulled away from Tiffany’s neck. Gently she pressed their foreheads together and Tiffany felt her eyes flutter closed at the sensation.

“I’m just thinking about the presentation. I want everything to be perfect,” Tiffany lied.

“It will be. But I should probably get the folders with our arguments and reports.”

“Mm. You should. Are they in your office?

“Yes. But do you really want me to move right now?”

Tiffany giggled as she nodded, opening her eyes with a smile. Jessica sighed and gracefully got to her feet, stretching her arms over her head.

“Alright, alright. It was that smile of yours that did me in.”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“Oh ho, vanity is not a pretty thing, Miss Hwang.”

“But it’s pretty on me.”

Jessica laughed again and Tiffany wanted to record the sound so that she could hear it forever.

“I will be leaving then. You have a little over two hours to get ready,” Jessica said as she gestured to the clock hanging on the wall behind Tiffany.

She nodded as she watched Jessica bend over, picking up her discarded uniform jacket. Tiffany realized now, as the other woman brushed off any dust with a flick of her hand, that she could see the cracks in her icy mask. Although her face seemed utterly blank as she slid an arm through each sleeve of the tan jacket, Tiffany saw the faintest furrow of concentration on her brow and the slight pink of a tongue peeking from her lips. She felt a warm fondness for the other woman and without thinking she rose and stopped Jessica from buttoning up her jacket. Wordlessly, Jessica dropped her hands and let Tiffany do the rest. 

When she had finished she clutched at the lapels of the jacket, not meeting Jessica’s eyes.

“What is it?” Jessica whispered.

“This feels so strange. Like I’m sending you off to war.”

She lifted her head and felt nervous at the expression on Jessica’s face. It was almost guilty.

“Everything is going to be fine. You have no need to worry.”

Tiffany said nothing but clutched at the lapels tighter. Her heart pounded when Jessica dropped her gaze.

“Jessi, is something wrong? Is there something you need to tell me?”

For a moment, Jessica seemed indecisive. Her lips parted and for a brief moment Tiffany thought she was going to say something. But then her mouth closed and the nervous look was replaced with a smile.

“No nothing is wrong. Please don’t worry.” Gently she grasped at the hands clutching at her and tugged them down. Tiffany gazed at their clasped hands feeling disappointment and fear. Why was Jessica lying to her?

“After I get the papers and folders I’ll meet you in the conference room before everyone gets there.”

Tiffany nodded as she squeezed Jessica’s hands. She felt a soft kiss pressed against the corner of her mouth and her stiff shoulders relaxed. 

“I’ll see you later, Tiffany-ssi.”

The warm hands left hers and Tiffany turned as she watched Jessica walk past her and toward the doorway. She wasn’t going to say anything as Jessica walked under the mantle of the door but for some reason this moment felt so wrong. Tiffany never felt like she had a sixth sense about things but her heart pounded as Jessica left her. 

“Jessi!”

Immediately the soldier paused, one foot out the door. She glanced over her shoulder, an eyebrow arched curiously.

“Yes?”

And Tiffany took a picture with her mind’s eye. Uniform slightly rumpled but still sharp with barely any creases. But the elbows were a little faded from wear. Dark pants covering slim legs and leather boots. A light flush in otherwise pale cheeks. Service cap covering hair pulled into a tight bun. Eyes that gleamed like a cat’s. And a slight smile that made her heart pound.

“I... I better not have to wait for you for long.”

Jessica laughed easily at the petulant comment.

“You’ll see me soon enough, Tiffany-ssi. Good bye.”

When Jessica disappeared out the door Tiffany felt a shiver. The last thing she had wanted to hear was a good bye.

 

***********************

 

Jessica stifled a yawn with her hand as she walked down the hallway toward her office. After quickly going to her home to get on a fresh uniform and take a shower, she had rushed over to the military headquarters. It was early and she had only seen a few eager officials and secretaries scrambling about, getting ready for a new day. They had all hurriedly bowed as she strode by, barely giving them a second glance. She had a mission. The folders with all of the reports, notes, and official documents were on her desk. She needed to grab them before she went back to the presentation with Tiffany in less than an hour.

Walking past Yoona’s desk, she reached for her knob but something felt wrong. Frowning she realized the door to her office was already open. Jessica cast a glance over her shoulder and felt her chest clench. Yoona was slumped unnaturally on her desk, face down and arms hanging limply at her sides.

She rushed to the other girl’s side, placing a hand concernedly on Yoona’s shoulder.

“Yoona-yah? Wake up!”

The other girl did not stir and Jessica felt cold all over. Hesitantly she reached forward and placed two fingers carefully on the side of her neck. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt a faint pulse. Yoona was alive. 

“Lieutenant Jung!” Jessica yelled urgently as she threw one of Yoona’s arms over her neck as she pulled the unconscious girl up. She saw the young man peek out of an office curiously, his face turning ashen at the sight before him. Jessica felt tempted to comment that he was moving the fastest she had ever seen him but kept her mouth shut as he rushed to her side, face creased in confusion.

“Major Jung, what on earth happened here?”

Jessica said nothing as she put Yoona in Lieutenant Jung’s arms.

“Get her to the hospital.”

“Major Jung-”

“And tell no one what happened here. I have a very important meeting in half an hour and I do not want to have it delayed. Do you understand?”

The man frowned as he studied Jessica’s austere expression. Even though he was conflicted, she knew his loyalty to her would win out. When he gave her a terse nod and scooped Yoona up in his arms, Jessica felt thankful for the few people she could trust in this place. Slowly she crossed over to her office, swallowing at the fear of what was in there. 

Curling her fingers into fists she kicked the door open, ignoring the harsh sound of the door knob hitting the wall. She felt her hat falling askew and she let it tumble off her head, hitting the floor with a dull thud. 

Her office was in absolute chaos. All of the neatly stacked papers and folders were thrown around, some stepped on and deliberately torn. Her ornate name tag was shattered on the floor next to a chair on its side. And then she looked up and felt all of the blood leave her face. All three of the Kims that had hung immaculately on the wall were unbroken and unharmed. Except for the fact that they were hanging upside down. Jessica felt weak in her knees and desperately clutched at the door frame, knuckles straining against her skin as her hands balled into fists.

“Who... who on earth could have done this?” she choked out. Her shoulders slumped as she surveyed the ransacked office. And then she remembered the papers for the nuclear technology committee. Jessica rushed forward and desperately scanned her desk for the conspicuous folder holding all of the data she needed for her presentation. Of course it was not there. At least not in the neat stack she had left it in. Instead the once thick folder was the only thing still left while the papers inside were covering her office floor. Slowly she flipped the folder cautiously open with a finger. On a sheet of paper written in red ink was a single word.

“End,” she whispered, her voice cracking. Jessica flung the folder off her desk, letting it hit the floor with a crash. With a growl she slammed her hands on the hard wood. This was a sign. Of the worst kind. 

Raising her head slowly, Jessica exhaled. She had to remain calm and do her best. Regardless of what happened to her she had to complete her presentation to the best of her ability. Without thinking her eyes dropped to the drawer with her rifle and bayonet. If she rushed maybe she could try to search for the perpetrator. But she shook her head. The presentation was the priority right now. Tiffany needed her.

 

***********************

 

Tiffany was bent over as she organized her papers on the table in front of her. She knew that they were already in order but she had to keep her hands busy somehow. Taking a deep breath she stepped back and gazed at the chairs in front of her. She didn’t usually get nervous speaking in public but there was just so much riding on this. The biggest set back in the negotiations had been the arguments about the fate of nuclear research in North Korea. Tiffany pulled a pack of gum from her pocket and popped a piece in her mouth, chewing nervously. Her eyes flitted to the clock. Jessica should have been here nearly fifteen minutes ago. People would start to come in soon.

Suddenly a curt knock interrupted her thoughts. Tiffany let out a relieved breath when she saw it was Jessica. 

“Hey, you had me worried! I thought you weren’t going to come.”

The other woman said nothing, just wordlessly walked up to their table and placed a thick folder on the wood. Tiffany smiled and opened it. Papers were in there but the majority of them were crumpled and ripped. She glanced up in confusion.

“Jessi, what is this? Why are the papers-” Her question disappeared when she saw Jessica’s face. It was ashen. And her eyes were vacant. Even though she was gazing right at Tiffany, her focus was not there.

“Tiffany-ssi, I can read them. We can still do the presentation. Just don’t think about the state of the papers, please.”

“What’s going on? What happened?” Tiffany strode toward Jessica and placed a hand on the other woman’s shoulder.

“It’s not important right now. We still have time before it starts. Why don’t you go over your opening statement and we can-”

A loud banging drowned out her sentence. 

“Jung Sooyeon, are you in there?” 

If it was possible, Jessica’s face paled even more. Tiffany pulled her hand back in confusion. 

“What is going on? What on earth did you do?”

Jessica’s face fell and desperation colored her features.

“Tiffany-ssi, this isn’t-”

The door was flung open and in rushed a military officer flanked by three soldiers. Tiffany took a step away from Jessica. Dread filled her from head to toe. She looked to Jessica, trying to find answers but Jessica wasn’t there anymore. It was the cold and confident Major Jung who stood before her, gazing calmly at the men. She saluted at them, ignoring their lack of a salute or bow despite her higher ranking.

“Lieutenant Han, what seems to be the problem? I informed Headquarters that I would be doing this presentation today. I gave my training duty to-”

“On your knees.”

Tiffany felt her jaw drop as Jessica gazed at them in confusion, her calm mask slipping.

“E-excuse me?”

“On your knees, you traitor!”

And suddenly one of the soldiers roughly shoved Jessica down to the floor, keeping her on her knees with harsh hands. Tiffany felt like she was watching a movie, the detached bystander in this whole exchange. The men didn’t even pay attention to her. But she knew Jessica was gazing at her, her eyes apologetic. Tiffany felt numb as she refused to meet her gaze. 

Traitor? God everything was ruined, Tiffany thought with unexpected detachment. There was no way this presentation would happen now. And Major Jung Sooyeon, the primary supporter of this peace negotiation, was deemed a traitor. Tiffany felt anger and frustration well up inside of her. Whatever Jessica had done had caused any hope for peace or reunification to be gone in an instant. 

Eventually Jessica got the hint that Tiffany would not look her in the eye. With a shuddering sigh she turned and faced the officer in front of her. Her face looked almost defeated.

“What is the meaning of this Lieutenant Han? You cannot treat your superior like this.”

The other man said nothing as a soldier hit Jessica on the back of the head, causing her to stumble forward onto her hands. She panted as her head throbbed painfully. Jessica pushed down any fear and anger that threatened to come out. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get ahold of her emotions. After a moment of calm, she steeled her expression as she raised her head. She nearly went cross-eyed when she realized she was gazing down the barrel of a gun. 

“Jung Sooyeon, you have been charged with inciting a revolution against the Supreme Commander. You are under arrest for your treasonous crimes.”

 

***********************

 

“Don’t you think that is too simple? So many people are accused of treason and whisked away to prison camps in the blink of an eye.”

 

For a long moment there was silence. A slim hand reached forward and poured the tumbler of scotch on the pristine mahogany table like it was worthless.

 

“She won’t be spirited away to one of those things so easily. I made sure of it. I want to see how pretty she looks when she is completely broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N God I have been planning this for so long, it was immensely satisfying to write this chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me too much haha.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

Jessica was absolutely speechless as she gazed down the barrel of the gun. Any careful words were thrown to the wayside as she realized now that everything she had worked for had been blown away in an instant. If she was not on her knees already, she would have probably fallen to them anyway.  Everything was ruined. 

 

 

Her eyes briefly flicked to Tiffany. The other girl stared at her with obvious betrayal written on her face. Clearly, she thought Jessica had been doing heinous things behind her back.  And how could Jessica begrudge her for thinking that? They barely knew each other didn’t they?  Still, the thought of hurting Tiffany made something painful twist in her chest.  

 

 

Suddenly cool metal pressed against her forehead and her attention returned to the task at hand.

 

 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Jung Sooyeon?”

 

 

Jessica’s lips twitched and for the first time she opened her mouth with words not filled with honey or laced with hidden barbs.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter what I say. You’ll arrest me either way.”

 

 

She expected the harsh slap against the back of her head and braced her hands against the ground, panting as pain filled her senses.   Trying to control her breaths she looked up through her bangs, lips curled in a barely contained snarl.  

 

 

“You should lose your tongue for your words,” growled Lieutenant Han. 

 

 

Jessica held her breath and tried to ignore the wave of frustration and anger she felt.  She glanced furtively at Tiffany out of the corner of her eye and saw the other girl watching the exchange blankly.  

 

 

“Lieutenant Han, perhaps we could do this somewhere more  _discreet_.”

 

 

“You are not allowed to give me orders, Jung Sooyeon.”

 

 

The grip on her shoulders tightened and Jessica wracked her brain desperately, trying to think of some way to give Tiffany the space she clearly needed.

 

 

“I was supposed to present on renegotiated nuclear technology with Ms. Hwang. If you do not wish for me to leave this room, could you let me still present?” Jessica sat back on her ankles with her hands clasped into fists on her thighs.  Her expression was neural as she watched indecision flicker through Lieutenant Han’s face. In that moment she knew that if Tiffany was not there she would have tried to escape.  Call it a moment of weakness but she knew what would be in store for her when she left this room. Her name would be wiped from records and she most likely would be executed in a dank interrogation room. As Jessica saw his gun slightly lower she thought of three ways she could have disarmed him and had the gun in her hands.  But, she did nothing, instead chancing a glance at Tiffany who seemed to be getting over her shock.  

 

 

Tears gleamed in the other woman’s eyes.  Jessica’s breath caught in her throat and her nails dug into her palms as she tried to control herself.  There was no longer anger in Tiffany’s eyes.  Just hopelessness and loss.  

 

 

“Jung Sooyeon, get on your feet. We will escort you to Head Quarters for further questioning.”

 

 

Jessica felt herself being pulled to her feet but she shrugged off the big hands on her shoulders.

 

 

“Would you give me the dignity I deserve, Lieutenant Han, and allow me to walk out of this building without being manhandled? Regardless of the crimes I have been accused of, I am a representative of our country to the South Korean delegation.”

 

 

Again Lieutenant Han battled with indecision and Jessica let out a tiny sigh. She regretted the noise instantly when the man angrily strode forward, waving his gun at her.

 

 

“I will not take such rude behavior from a traitor! We will see how you act when I interrogate you for your crimes.” 

 

Jessica worked her jaw but said nothing, just wordlessly clasped her hands behind her back and slightly bowed her head.  

 

 

“Let’s go,” Lieutenant Han barked, turning around and striding toward the door.  Jessica felt something hard prod her back and she took a step forward.  For a second she paused and gazed at Tiffany. She needed to commit this woman to memory.  Her heart ached as she tried to soak in everything about her in the brief moment she had.  She marveled at the way the fluorescent light colored her hair a lighter brown.  Her eyes quickly traced the delicate slope of her nose, the tapering of her chin.  The gentle brown eyes gleaming far too brightly.  The soft pink lips she had kissed countless times.  

 

 

“Good-bye, Tiffany-ssi.” Jessica bowed her head and turned forward.  Without any further prodding she followed Lieutenant Han’s lead, walking through the door he held open for her.

 

 

She was greeted by the sight of a gathering of diplomats from both the South Korean and North Korean delegations.  Ah, her downfall would be a great public affair, Jessica thought bitterly.  She said nothing as she strode by the confused faces, letting her mind focus solely on the click of her heels and the tan uniform of Lieutenant Han in front of her.  

 

 

“What on earth is going on?” 

 

 

Jessica paused at the question and paled at the sight of the reporter, Kim Taeyeon, standing in front of Lieutenant Han, hands on her hips.  She was so petite in comparison to the soldier but her fierce expression more than made up for their difference in height.

 

 

“She has to give a very important presentation on a nearly finalized policy for nuclear technology.  Major Jung’s part in this peace negotiation could lead to a final agreement on peace terms!”

 

 

Lieutenant Han frowned at the words and cast a glance over his shoulder at the crowd of people watching the scene with confusion.  Straightening importantly he put on a condescending smile.  Jessica suddenly wished she had hit the young man more when she was training him.  

 

 

“Jung Sooyeon is a traitor to the Supreme Commander’s regime. She is under arrest for plotting a treasonous revolution.  We have found evidence that she may in fact be involved in the bombing of your fellow South Korean diplomats.”

 

 

Taeyeon paled at the words and her gaze slid to Jessica as the room went dead silent.

 

 

“T-traitor? You were the one who-”

 

 

“Please step aside,” Lieutenant Han muttered tersely, roughly shoving Taeyeon into the wall, “we have to take her in for an interrogation.”

 

 

As Jessica walked through the group of people she saw a mixture of pity, disappointment, and anger on their faces.  But when she got to Taeyeon she just saw rage.  The woman’s teeth were practically bared as she stared into Jessica’s eyes.  

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jessica whispered tiredly as she passed by.  She hated the taste of apology on her tongue but she had nothing else to say.  How could she articulate all that wanted to tell Taeyeon?  _Please take care of Tiffany. Tell her how much I care for her.  Tell her that I did not intend for this to happen. That my own ambition made me blind to the walls crumbling around me and the hard work of this peace negotiation was the fall out.  I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

 

 

“She trusted you!” yelled Taeyeon as she walked past. “She trusted you with everything and this is how you repay her?”

Jessica paused at the words, ignoring the prod on her shoulder.  

 

 

“I didn’t want this. This was never what I intended.”  _I didn’t plan to fall in love with her. I didn’t want to make her hurt because of me._

 

 

Taeyeon said nothing but her eyes narrowed calculatingly as Jessica let out a defeated sigh and continued her walk.  She futilely hoped that maybe Taeyeon would understand her.  

 

 

When they get outside, Jessica was hit by the biting cold on her cheeks and hands.  But the numbness felt good, she thought.  Maybe numbness was the barest hint of what death would be like.  

 

 

 

 

***********************

 

 

 

 

Tiffany stood there for a long while trying to feel something. Maybe she was in a state of shock she thought numbly as she reached for the edge of the table, stopping herself from collapsing onto the floor.  She had failed. Everything had failed. She planted her hands firmly on the table and bowed her head, her back to the door.  Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to get her bearings.  Obviously she would not be able to present without Jessic- Major Jung.  Her clout to attract North Korean support was gone. Plus there were intricacies to the proposal that only Major Jung knew how to articulate.  Not to mention that because the negotiations were mainly supported by Major Jung, a collapse for the peace talks would occur.  The end of the negotiations was inevitable.  

 

 

“Damnit,” she hissed quietly.  

 

 

“To put it lightly.”

 

 

Tiffany glanced over her shoulder and saw Taeyeon sitting in one of the fold-out chairs that was supposed to be for delegate members.  The other woman crossed one leg over the other and had an arm casually slung over the back of a chair.  Her face was absolutely neutral, not a flicker of emotion coloring her expression. Tiffany almost preferred angry words to complete apathy.  For a while they just stared at each other until Tiffany sighed, dropping her head.

 

 

“Say something.”

 

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

 

“‘You should have listened to me, Fany-ah. I was right, Jung Sooyeon was trouble.’ Or maybe, ‘You’re a big idiot. What were you thinking?’ Or-”

 

 

“Fany-ah.”

 

 

Tiffany let out a shuddering breath and glanced up. Taeyeon was standing in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and eyes gleaming with obvious pity.

 

 

“This isn’t the best question to ask you, but... are you alright?” Tiffany let out a breathy laugh that almost turned into a sob.  Tears were gliding down her cheeks.  

 

 

“Taengoo, I don’t know what to do. I’m so-” She pressed her hands against her mouth as her body shook.  Luckily Taeyeon crossed the distance between them, pulling her into a tight hug.  She clutched onto the other woman as warm arms wrapped around her.  

 

 

“Fany-ah, it’s going to be alright.  Regardless of what happens you did your absolute best.”

 

 

“But it doesn’t even matter! It still is going to fail! There won’t be peace! No matter how hard we tried it didn’t work,” Tiffany sobbed, tightening her grip around Taeyeon’s shoulders.  The other woman said nothing, just pat her back reassuringly as she whispered quiet words of encouragement into her ear.  For a while everything was numb and the only sounds in the room were Tiffany’s sniffles and Taeyeon’s soft voice.  

 

 

Finally Tiffany pulled away gazing into Taeyeon’s gentle eyes.  She swallowed and took a shaky step away, regretting her weakness because she craved a different set of arms to hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

 

 

“Did you see her, when they took her away?”

 

 

Taeyeon rubbed a hand across her face with resignation.  With a sigh she planted her hands on the surface of the table as she leaned against the edge of the wood.  

 

 

“Mm, I did.  They were trying to get her out of here quickly.”

 

 

“I-I see.”

 

 

Taeyeon turned and fixed Tiffany with a sharp look.

 

 

“Do you think she did those things they accused her of?”

 

 

Tiffany said nothing, just wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she tried to fix her mussed hair.

 

 

“Well I don’t think she did.”

 

 

The confident words gave Tiffany pause and her hands dropped to her sides.

 

 

“You don’t?”

 

 

Taeyeon grinned at her wolfishly.

 

 

“No, strangely enough. I don’t think Jung Sooyeon is as perfect as you made her out to be but she’s definitely not a revolutionary trying to overthrow her cousin’s regime. Think about it, the peace negotiations would have been such an unnecessary hurdle to jump through.”

 

 

“But what if she was trying to get into the Party’s good graces? Wouldn’t it be the perfect cover?” Tiffany asked quietly, raising her head with a hard look. 

 

 

Taeyeon shook her head with a half smile.

 

 

“Mm, there are other ways to do that. Bribes, women, honeyed words. Not to say she hasn’t done those things. But still, for Jung Sooyeon to be juggling a peace negotiation and a revolution? That seems a little ambitious don’t you think?”

“She ultimately wanted peace between our two countries after sixty years of separation.  How is that not outrageously ambitious?”  Tiffany grit her teeth.  She needed to squelch any possibility of hope.

 

 

“I don’t think so. She is ambitious, I will give her that. But she also seems very meticulous and thorough. She does not seem to be the type of person to try to do two things at once. You’ve worked with her, Fany-ah.  Doesn’t she strike you as the type of person who wants to do one thing perfectly? Multi-tasking two very important things does not seems like her style.”

 

 

Tiffany said nothing but her eyes narrowed as she tried to process what Taeyeon was saying.

 

 

“Maybe you are right. But the damage is still done. She won’t be able to follow through with this negotiation any longer.”

 

 

Taeyeon shrugged a shoulder.

 

 

“Perhaps. But I’m more concerned for her life.”

 

 

Tiffany’s head rose sharply at the words.  She felt so stupid as clarity punched her in the gut.

 

 

“Oh my god, that’s right. She just got arrested for treason. In North Korea.”

 

 

Taeyeon nodded grimly as Tiffany reeled at the weight of the statement.  She felt a little dizzy but she had to stay firm.

 

 

“We have to save her, Taengoo. We have to do something!”

 

 

Crossing over to Tiffany, Taeyeon thought absently of how much she liked the renewed spark in the other woman’s eyes.  

 

 

“Don’t give up hope,” Taeyeon murmured softly as she clasped Tiffany’s shoulder. “Let’s do our best to save Major Jung, hmm?”

 

 

 

 

***********************

 

 

 

 

The first thing she was aware of was she couldn’t breathe.  She gasped and felt her mouth fill with water.  Gagging she lurched forward and coughed as she desperately tried to empty her lungs.  She breathed in and out slowly, trying to get her bearings.  She tilted her head, squinting as she tried to recall where she was.

 

 

A man sat behind a a desk, his face obscured by a bright light behind his head.  Two soldiers flanked him.  Another soldier off to her right held a bucket in his hand.  She must have passed out then. That explained why she was drenched with water.  Sighing she leaned back, clenching and unclenching her hands that were bound behind her. 

 

 

“Jung Sooyeon.”

 

 

Jessica stirred at the name, trying to straighten her posture despite the soreness. She recalled passing out somewhere after they had tried to break her left knee cap.  Even though it throbbed she couldn’t quite feel the extent of the pain. Maybe it was her body acting to protect herself.  She licked her dry lips once as she squinted at the figure in front of her. 

 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

“Why did you try to create a treasonous uprising against the Supreme Commander?”

 

 

Jessica pressed her lips together trying to recall what she had said earlier. Even though she had run interrogations before, fully knowing that they never were really trying to get an answer, she had still responded truthfully. She vehemently argued her innocence and the beatings had stolen her words and thoughts from her.  Eventually everything had blurred into white hot pain and she had blacked out. 

 

 

“Jung Sooyeon, answer the question or we will have to reconvene the interrogation.”

 

 

“Sir,” she whispered in a tired voice, “I have never on my life attempted to overthrow this regime. I have been born as a relative of the blessed Kim family and live to serve them and the Party. How could I dare to do anything against them?”

 

 

The man steepled her fingers in front of his face, lips pursed in though.  She could barely see the lines of a frown furrow his brow. 

 

 

“Then how do you explain the fact that you were unharmed after the bombing despite being within proximity of the peace negotiation’s meeting place? Or the fact that witnesses claim to have seen you walking with a strange person away from the scene?”

 

 

Jessica said nothing.  What could she say? That she had sewn up her wounds with her own hands in order to protect the seemingly indestructible nature of the Kims? And how would she explain away Tiffany without getting the other woman hurt?

 

 

“And that is only the tip of the ice burg, Jung Sooyeon. How on earth can you explain the fact that investigators have found documents in your office full of treasonous sayings and articles?”

 

 

“I have never on my life printed or said anything blasphemous against this regime!” shouted Jessica desperately, wrists straining against her binds.  

 

 

“How can we reconcile the facts with your words? Which do you think we should believe? A traitor? Or the tangible evidence before us?”

 

 

Jessica said nothing as she defeatedly slumped forward. This set-up was textbook.  Of course she would have documents planted in her office to cement her guilt.  She should have searched more thoroughly when her office had gotten broken into. But, she had been so desperate to get to Tiffany’s meeting that she had rushed away without much of a second thought.  

 

 

“Please end my life. If you feel that my guilt is so great, please take my life. But my life only. No one else has done anything wrong.”

 

 

The man let out a deep guffaw as he sat back more comfortable in his seat. Jessica felt dark hatred at his comfortability. Although she had interrogated people numerous times, she never had felt easy during the process.  She always masked her emotions. However the feelings of self-loathing and disgust were always present.  

 

 

“I will be the judge of that. Continue the interrogation.  I believe that your left knee cap is not completely broken yet.”

 

 

 

 

***********************

 

 

 

 

“It’s time to wake-up, Vice Chairman Lee.” 

 

 

The older man started at the words, desperately jerking his head around as he tried to find the source of the voice.  It was undoubtably feminine and strangely cheerful.  Unfortunately he realized that even though his eyes were open he could not see anything.  A black blind fold obscured his vision.

 

 

“Where am I?” he asked cooly.

 

 

“Where I want you to be,” replied the sweet voice.  

 

 

“Have you kidnapped me?”

 

 

He heard a giggle and suddenly a warm hand run up and down the inside of his thigh. He blustered at the inappropriate contact. And then he felt soft lips brush the shell of his ear and the hand on his leg squeezed.

 

 

“I need a favor from you, Vice Chairman.  I do so ardently hope you can comply. It has to do with the little matter of Jung Sooyeon.”

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

    Tiffany flinched as Diplomat Chung slammed his palms onto the table in front of him.   

 

 

    A painful silence stretched between them as the man hung his head, teeth clenched in anger. 

 

 

    “Sir, please reconsider-”

 

 

    “Be quiet,” the older man muttered tiredly.  He gave Tiffany a hard glare with bloodshot eyes. “Do you realize how bad this situation is already? The one person who got me to stay in North Korea for further peace talks was actually a revolutionary planning to overthrow the Kim regime. What does that say, Ms. Hwang? How does that make me look?”

 

 

    Tiffany bit her lip, trying to muster her courage.  She ignored the exhaustion that weighed down her limbs and made her eye lids feel painfully heavy.  With a nervous exhale she shifted in her seat, trying to appear reasonable.

 

 

    “Diplomat Chung, we have come so far already in this negotiation. How can we go back to South Korea like this? It’s a failure. If we return like this we have failed not only our nation but the people of North Korea as well.”

 

 

    The man clasped his hands in front of his face as he gazed at her, eyes dangerously narrow. 

 

 

    “Your problem, Ms. Hwang, is you don’t know when to stop. And as a good diplomat you must know your breaking point. You must be able to have the foresight and the wisdom to know when a negotiation is dead.  There is a time to push and there is a time to give.  We have tested the waters of this country for quite a few months now.  Regardless of the innocence of Major Jung, it is clear this country is not even close to ready for peace talks with us. Can’t you see that?”

 

 

    Tiffany bit the inside of her cheek as she felt frustration well inside of her.  But she knew that no matter how hard she tried to clamp her mouth closed the words would still spill out of her.  

 

 

    “How can we just give up, sir? After all of the months we have put into this trip, how can we just end everything and leave this country like nothing happened. People died, sir! And people will keep dying until some kind of compromise can be had!”

 

 

    Diplomat Chung just looked sadly at her as Tiffany’s shoulders shook.  At first she was confused when the other man fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a clean white handkerchief. It was only then that she realized she was crying.

 

 

    “Please wipe you tears, Ms. Hwang. Let this negotiation be a lesson to you. Not all dreams can be reality. No matter how hard you try and no matter how much effort you put into it, things don’t always work out the way you want them to.”

 

 

    Tiffany wordlessly dabbed at her eyes, letting the worn fabric soak up her tears as she let those forlorn words fill her ears.  

 

 

    “What a cruel world we live in,” murmured Tiffany quietly as she slid the handkerchief back to Diplomat Chung.  She was surprised at how detached she sounded as she lifted her head to steadily meet his gaze.  The older man’s mouth twisted bitterly as he tucked the piece of cloth into his pocket. 

 

 

    “It’s a sad, unfair world, Ms. Hwang. But I’m confidant that one day we’ll make it better.  As diplomats it is our duty to look outside the scope of our country and reach out to the world. Ms. Hwang, do not lose sight of that ambition or hope of yours. But be aware that we must leave North Korea.  Our people are tired. Our goals and our hopes for this negotiation are skewed. In order to help this country, we must regroup and recuperate for awhile.”

 

 

    Tiffany nodded blankly, making a noncommittal noise.  She felt terribly numb.  She barely registered getting up from her seat, bowing, and leaving the room with a curt good-bye.  

 

 

    When she was out in the hallway she disregarded the concerned eyes on her.  Instead she let her hand glide along the bumpy wall as she walked past all of those drawn and exhausted faces.  For a little while Tiffany just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.  She slipped out of the back doorway without much of a fuss, gasping as the cold bit her exposed hands and face.  But she didn’t really care. If anything the cold reinvigorated her, made her feel something beyond the depressed apathy.  

 

 

    She walked forward and braced her hands against the railing as she gazed at the surrounding buildings of the Swiss embassy.  Her eyes tracked a pair of Swiss guards talking, heads bent close together as they whispered conspiratorially in each other’s ears.  One of the men pointed at the building behind Tiffany and she knew without question that they were talking about the fiasco of the peace talks.  They probably knew all about them. 

 

 

    Tiffany did not realize she was moving forward until she was walking down stone steps, her hand gliding down the ice cold railing.  The two men frowned as they saw her approach them and she saw one man take an uncertain step backward.

 

 

    “Hello,” Tiffany called out in clear English, her breath wreathing her face.

 

 

    One man with dark blonde hair and a brownish beard arched an eyebrow.

 

 

    “Hello,” he responded, his greeting slightly accented.

 

 

    “My name is Tiffany Hwang and I am a member of the South Korean delegation.  I’m assuming you’ve heard what’s happened during our attempted peace talks?”

 

 

    The man licked his lips as he nervously stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 

 

    “Erm, I have, yes.  It is most unfortunate what has happened to your people.  The betrayal of Major Jung came as a great surprise to all of us.”

 

 

    She inclined her head in recognition of the conciliatory words.  Tiffany desperately tried to maintain her composure as her heart beat spiked at the mention of Jessica.

 

 

    “Thank you.  Speaking of Major Jung, do you know what has become of her?”

 

 

    The shorter man who had been silent the whole while let out a barking laugh at the question.  He said a few words in Swiss and his companion’s mustache twitched downward in disapproval.

 

 

    “What did he say?”  Tiffany asked nervously as she watched the shorter man fumble in his pocket for a lighter and a packet of cigarettes. 

 

 

    “Ah, nothing is for certain, Miss.  He was just rambling!”

 

 

    “That didn’t sound like a ramble. Are you sure he wasn’t saying something-”

 

 

    “Interrogation.”

 

 

    Tiffany peered curiously at the man whose lips were tightened around a pale cigarette.  

 

 

    “I’m sorry?”

 

 

    The shorter man shrugged a shoulder as he cupped a hand around the stick and clicked his lighter.  When he was satisfied he stuffed the lighter in his pocket and took a luxurious inhale.  He smiled contentedly at her.

 

 

    “Interrogation. Then camp. And then,” the man gestured vaguely toward the sky.  Tiffany turned and inquisitively glanced at the taller Swiss man who was crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

 

    “What is he talking about?” 

 

 

    “Ah well, Major Jung has not been executed yet. Usually revolutionaries are immediately killed and purged here but she is being interrogated. My friend here is saying that since she’s been kept alive for a few days now it is most likely that she will be sent to a prison camp.  Until death.”

 

 

    Tiffany swallowed, trying to steel her expression as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

 

 

    “I-is there anything that could possibly be done to save her? Or is it completely hopeless?”

 

 

    The shorter man laughed at the words but the other man shrugged.

 

 

    “Well, the fact that she has been kept alive this long is a feat in and of itself. In addition, they’re even trying to have a somewhat legitimate

investigation with witnesses and evidence.”

 

 

    Tiffany tilted her head curiously. 

 

 

    “Witnesses,” she said quietly, the word tasting too much like hope on her tongue.  “They need witnesses for the investigation of Major Jung’s innocence?” 

 

 

 

 

****************************

 

 

 

 

    The air was thick with Jessica’s panting as she tried to regain some control over herself.  But each time she thought she had gotten some mental clarity the batons struck and she curled into herself, reeling from the blows.  In a moment of weakness she contemplated crying out and plaintively begging for forgiveness. For respite. For an end to the agony.  Just as blackness began to frame the edges of her vision she realized the hard hits from the baton had ceased.  

 

 

    “Enough.”

 

 

    Jessica lolled her head against the back of her chair as smatterings of bright lights dappled her vision.  She moaned quietly as she tried to shift in her chair, trying to regain some of her composure.  Pressing her sore shoulders back she tried to feign posture.

 

 

    “Jung Sooyeon. After much deliberation on the part of the Supreme Commander, there has been a decision to find proof of your innocence.  We will still look at the gravity of the documents you have in your possession. However, we will be interviewing colleagues of yours to truly get a sense of whether you are this revolutionary who attempted to overthrow the hallowed Kim dynasty.”

 

 

    Jessica said nothing as she watched her interrogator dab at his forehead with a handkerchief.  She licked her chapped lips tasting blood.

 

 

    “We will be bringing the first witness in shortly, then.” He gestured dismissively with a hand and Jessica heard a soldier leave the room.  

 

 

    “Sir,” Jessica said in a hoarse whisper. “May I ask you your name?”

 

 

    The interrogator straightened in his seat. Even as one of the men advanced toward her, baton in hand, she kept firm, face devoid of any emotion.  

 

 

    “Why would you want to know that?” 

 

 

    Jessica smiled at the question. 

 

 

    “If it would not be too much trouble, sir.”   _I want to know the name of the man who sat back and watched while I was tortured half out of my mind._

 

 

“My name is Park Jung-ho.”

 

 

    Jessica shifted despite her protesting body and displayed a saccharinely sweet smile.  

 

 

    “I will be sure to remember that name.”

 

 

    She saw the man shift uneasily under her gaze and Jessica calmed under his uncomfortableness.  

 

 

    “Sir, we have the first witness outside.”

 

 

    Park Jung-ho turned his face toward the noise.

 

 

    “Tie her eyes with a blind fold and then let the witness in.”

 

 

    Jessica frowned at the words as a soldier pulled a black cloth from his pocket, advancing toward her.

 

 

    “Why do you need to do that?” she asked tiredly as her eyes were covered by darkness.

 

 

    “We do not want the witness to feel guilted into giving a false confession.  It’s easier for that to happen if no eye contact is made.”

 

 

    “How many people do I have to listen to?”

 

 

    But her question was left unanswered as she heard the door behind her creak loudly on its rusted hinges.

 

 

    “Sit down,” Park Jung-ho instructed.  Jessica could hear the distinct click of heels on the hard ground.  For a moment the heels faltered

vaguely to her right.  She tilted her head toward the sound of the noise, trying to imagine who would be here.

 

 

    “State your name.”

 

 

    “Im Yoona.”

 

 

    Jessica’s jaw clenched hard at the demure voice.  The younger woman’s tone was rougher than she last remembered.  Had she been crying recently?  For a crazy moment Jessica wanted to rip the blind fold off and look at Yoona’s face to see what sort of damage she had caused.  Guilt caused the headache in her temples to intensify painfully.  

 

 

    “Yoona-ssi, I know that you are Jung Sooyeon’s secretary.  So I simply ask you this: were the documents that you see before you present in her folders that you delivered to her?”

 

 

    Jessica frowned at the blunt question and turned her head so that her ear leaned toward the source of the conversation.  

 

 

    “I... I’m...” Yoona stammered, her voice strained with nerves.  Jessica could imagine that the other woman was looking at her.  And for a silly moment she hoped against all odds that the girl would defend her.  

 

 

    “Yoona-ssi, please answer the question.”

 

 

    “Yes. Yes they were.”

 

 

    And Jessica didn’t realize she had bit her tongue until she tasted the blood.  The betrayal clenched her chest and blotted out the rest of the conversation.  She knew of course that it made sense to lie in front of an interrogation committee.  It was only logical to save one’s own life.  But still it hurt.  Regardless of the logical reasons, the pain of rejection burned her.  Jessica was so used to being respected and trusted.  She expected utmost loyalty.  So to have Yoona of all people betray her like this hurt.  It hurt her and it frightened her.  

 

 

    “Jung Sooyeon, do you have anything you would like to say to Yoona-ssi?”

 

 

    Jessica carefully licked her chapped lips and tried to face where she thought Yoona was.

 

 

    “I... I hope your father is doing better.  I’m sorry, Yoona-yah.”

 

 

    She tried to ignore the pained gasp as she lowered her head.  

 

 

 

 

****************************

 

 

 

 

    The witnesses started to blur together for Jessica.  It was always the same thing.  Her colleagues, her soldiers, her acquaintances, her old school friends all denounced her.  Some even made up lies of possible treasonous behavior for good measure.  And she had to sit there and listen to people she respected and cared for verbally distance themselves from her.  Friends she had slung arms around during high school were saying she had talked positively of democracy.  Soldiers she had trained were saying she had whispered anarchy during a practice session.  Fellow officers and majors were speaking of her lack of patriotism and loyalty to her country.  The words at first were painful.  But as it built everything became numb.  She felt nothing as she sat in the uncomfortable chair, her limbs aching as all her ties with everyone she knew were cut.  

 

 

    Jessica didn’t know how long she sat there, half-heartedly listening to lies and criticisms.  But finally there was just silence.  

 

 

    “We have one last witness, sir.”

 

 

    “Would you mind one last person, Jung Sooyeon?”

 

 

    Jessica said nothing as she listlessly shrugged a shoulder.  She didn’t even cry out when a baton hit between her shoulder blades.  

 

 

    “Well?”

 

 

    Carefully licking her lips she raised her head.

 

 

    “What would one more hurt? Is it my mother come to denounce she ever gave birth to me?”  The next baton hit didn’t even hurt as she laughed brokenly.  

 

 

    “Let the witness in.”    

 

 

    Jessica was still laughing as she heard the familiar clack of heels enter the room.  Immediately the heels stopped right next to her.  Curiously Jessica turned her head to face the other woman.  A faint perfume lingered in the air and the smell was vaguely familiar.

 

 

    “Miss Hwang, please sit.”

 

 

    “Yes, sir.”

 

 

    Tiffany. Tiffany was here.  The realization had the effect of cold water poured over her body.  She struggled against her bonds as she sat up straighter.  

 

 

    “State your name.”

 

 

    “Tiffany Hwa-”

 

 

    “I do not want to hear from this witness.”

 

 

    Jessica ignored the whoosh of the baton hitting her arm.  

 

 

    “Jung Sooyeon, how dare you interrupt this interview?”

 

 

    Jessica ignored the question and stubbornly worked her jaw.

 

 

    “Miss Hwang is not even a citizen. She doesn’t even know me!”

 

 

    “That isn’t true.  I worked extensively with Major.. I mean Jung Sooyeon when we were preparing for a presentation for peace negotiations between our two countries.  I felt I got a good sense of who she is during that time.”

 

 

     _Idiot,_ Jessica thought angrily.  _If you say one glowing word about me you’ll be in so much danger.  Please Tiffany, don’t do this.  Betray me like the rest of them and save yourself. Or don’t talk at all and leave._

 

 

“Excellent.  Then my first question, Ms. Hwang: Did you have any suspicion of Jung Sooyeon planning a rebellion or anarchy of any sort?  Any suspicious pamphlets or actions?”

 

 

    There was a pause as Jessica imagined Tiffany licking her lips, her eyes growing thoughtful as she processed what she would say.  She would shift slightly as she collected her words, perhaps crossing one leg over the other.  

 

 

    “Jung Sooyeon is one of the most... honest and loyal people I have ever had the pleasure of working with.  Her loyalty to this country and its people is unquestionable.”

 

 

    Jessica stiffened.  She ignored the way her heart soared.  The evidence against Jessica was damning and nearly air tight in this broken justice system.  Tiffany’s desire to help her was not only futile but also dangerous.  This stupid girl was willing to throw her own safety away because she felt she would be saving Jung Sooyeon from injustice.   

 

 

    “Then what do you say to the documents we have obtained clearly portraying Jung Sooyeon as a traitor? These were found in her office when the police searched there.”

 

 

    The distinct shuffle of papers rustling filled the air as Jessica shifted in her seat, her heart pounding in her ears.  She felt adrenaline pulse through her as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.  Jessica clenched and unclenched her hands, ignoring how her shoulders burned.  Swallowing she steeled her heart and her mind.  Regardless of how things ended for her, Jessica knew Tiffany would be safe in the end. It was the last thing she could do for the other girl who had pressed her lips softly against her own and expected nothing in return. 

 

 

    “Ms. Hwang, could you please answer my question?”

 

 

    In the silence Jessica focused on the delicate inhale that was so clearly Tiffany’s.

 

 

    “Well, to be perfectly frank with you-”

 

 

    And Jessica slammed her hands which were tied behind her against the back of the chair.  She winced as her wrists painfully throbbed at the force.  Maybe they were sprained.  But despite how her body ached, when she was positive that all attention was on her, she laughed, her voice cracking pathetically.

 

 

    “Alright, I did it. I confess to all of my crimes.  I was conspiring anarchy against my beloved cousin, Kim Jung Un. I printed those pamphlets. I am the sole conspirator in my crimes.”  Jessica almost relished just how painfully silent the room had gotten. She had been expecting some sort of brutal beating but instead she was faced with shocked quiet.

 

 

    “Jung Sooyeon, you.... you really confess to all of those things?”

 

 

    Jessica licked her chapped lips, practically hearing her time of death ringing in her ears.  

 

 

    “Yes. I, Jung Sooyeon, have betrayed my country in the greatest way. Please end this horrid treachery with my death.  I hope that will alone, satisfy the Supreme Commander.”

 

 

    Suddenly a hand roughly tugged at the back of her head, and Jessica’s eyes were no longer covered.  Even though the room was so dimly lit, her eyes still needed to adjust.  Pathetically, she blinked against the burning fluorescent bulbs, taking in the faces of meaningless soldiers and military officials.  But then her eyes landed on Tiffany sitting in a rickety chair, one leg crossed over the other.  She hungrily drank in the sight of her, desperately trying to commit that hazy silhouette to memory before she would leave her again.  Despite the poor light, Jessica saw the other woman’s eyes gleaming with unshed tears.  Tiffany was trying not to cry because of Jessica. And all she could do was helplessly smile at the sad fact that the two of them were connected so strongly at a time where they would be inevitably cut apart.  

 

 

    “Ms. Hwang.”

 

 

    Jessica kept her face carefully neutral as she looked at Park Jung Ho.  The man had his fingers steepled in front of her face, eyes lit with barely concealed triumph.

 

 

    “Yes, sir?” Tiffany asked quietly, still refusing to look away from Jessica.

 

 

    “You may leave.  Thank you for your help.”

 

 

    Tiffany still remained in her seat and for a crazy second Jessica thought the other woman would let say a scathing remark.  She didn’t know what she would do if that happened. How could she prevent that sort of disaster from occurring with her tied up? So she did the only thing she could do.  She looked Tiffany straight in the eye and gave a quick shake of her head.  

 

 

    The movement seemed to have its desired effect on Tiffany. The other woman rose from her seat, the plastic squeaking at the lack of pressure.  Jessica knew she shouldn’t try to follow Tiffany with her eyes, but she felt she could have this one last thing. She should be able to have the opportunity to see Tiffany off.    

 

 

    With each step, the other woman was getting closer and closer and Jessica could see details that made her lips twitch and her heart painfully clench.  The haphazard way the buttons of Tiffany’s blazer were done.  The rumpled collar of the starched white button down.  The uneven crease in her slacks.  The smooth oval shape of her face.  Those expressive eyes that always brimmed with more emotion than they could contain.  

 

 

    And then Tiffany paused right next to her, the sleeve of her blazer just barely grazing Jessica’s bare shoulder.  If she leaned a little more to her right she would be able to feel the fabric that she had torn off of Tiffany too many times to count.  But she resisted, shakily exhaling as a breath of air hung between them, preventing any further contact.  

 

 

    “Ms. Hwang?”

 

 

    But Tiffany said nothing and Jessica had to look up into those eyes.  She wanted to brush a finger tip along the butterfly soft lashes and collect the tears.  I’m sorry, she wanted to say. I’m sorry that this is the last time that you will see me. I’m sorry that you tried to save me and I made it fail.  

 

 

    “Liar,” Tiffany Hwang hissed at her, eyes painfully squeezing shut as her voice cracked.  And Jessica tipped her head back with a laugh.  

 

 

    She let the clack of heels drift behind her until the door opened.  

 

 

    “Tiffany-ssi.”

 

 

    The noise of heels stopped.

 

 

    Jessica glanced over her shoulder, ignoring how badly she would be beaten because of this.  

 

 

    “I cannot alter my fate... but I can rise to meet it.”

 

 

    Tiffany bit her lip and shook her head.  It looked like she was going to rush to Jessica’s side.  But she felt gratitude well in her chest when the soldier manning the door gently pat Tiffany’s shoulder, steering her away.  Was that Yong-hwa, she wondered as the door slammed shut with utter finality.  Of course the identity of the person was not important.  

 

 

    Jessica focused on the taste in her mouth which was so bitter she wanted to retch.  This must be what suicide tastes like, she thought, as Park Jung ho leaned toward her with a grin and a soldier twirled a baton gleefully.      

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ah man that was a pretty mean way for me to end this chapter. I will try to update things soon. If any of you guys watch Korean dramas you would see that this is the depressing as hell turning point that propels the main characters toward their "destinies/fates." Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

The man kept a slow pace in front of Tiffany as they walked out of the military building.  The cold hit her sharply, making her exposed skin prickle with discomfort.  The soldier must have heard her soft gasp because he turned, his eyes gleaming kindly under a street lamp.

 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.  “Would you like a jacket for the walk back?”

 

 

Tiffany kept her mouth closed as she shook her head.  The man frowned at the movement but said nothing as he slung his rifle over his shoulder.  

 

 

“Let’s get going, then.  I will try to get you back to the embassy as soon as possible so that you can forget this ever happened.”

 

 

She paused mid step as the weight of those words hit her.  Her experience here for nearly half a  year would be eradicated in less than a week.  Tiffany would return to Seoul and try to forget any of this had ever happened.  But how could she forget everything here?  No, she thought as she fell a step behind the soldier, everything that has happened is forever burned into my brain. I could never forget any of this even if I tried.  

 

 

“What will happen to Major Jung?” she asked, filling the air with a puff of anxious breath.  Tiffany watched as the man’s shoulders stiffened but his pace never slowed. 

 

 

“She will most likely be executed.”

 

 

Tiffany knew that she should be calm. It was to be expected after all.  Framed or not, treason in North Korea was punished by death.  But still her chest ached at the thought of Jessica’s death. She almost wished she had not seen Jessica that last time, beaten in only a flimsy white t-shirt and ragged military khakis.  There had been so much blood.  And seeing the other woman so weak and vulnerable had made Tiffany simultaneously angry and depressed.  When she had taken that first tentative step into the interrogation room and seen Jessica turn toward her, head cocked curiously with a blind fold obscuring her sight, Tiffany wondered how she had not burst into tears then and there.  

 

 

But as Tiffany wrapped her arms around herself and continued her walk, she realized that she would have regretted it even more if she had not tried to save Jessica. Despite how hopeless the situation has seemed she had still gone to military headquarters and pleaded her case with the help of those Swiss ambassadors.  If she had not at least tried something, Tiffany knew she would regret it for the rest of her life.  Also in a strange morbid way that last moment when Jessica had gazed into her eyes and the apology there was burned into her heart, she felt closure.   Not a satisfying closure that would give her peace, but a feeling akin to finishing a chapter of a book.  There was still much to be done but this particularly event was over.  Tiffany had to look to the future now.  Of course the irrational part of her brain had other ideas.  Jessica was burned under her eyelids every time she shut her eyes.  

 

 

Tiffany almost walked into the soldier when he stopped in front of the Swiss embassy.  Regaining her composure she straightened her shoulders as the man turned to face her.

 

 

“Thank you for trying to help clear up this situation.  I apologize for any inconvenience-”

 

 

“When you see her again... can you tell her that I will be waiting to watch James Bond movies?  Someday?”

 

 

He tilted his head in confusion but nodded slowly.  Tiffany’s lips curled at the corners.  

 

 

“Thank you... Lieutenant-”

 

 

“Jung. Jung Yong-hwa.”

 

 

“A-are you related to Major Jung?”

 

 

Lieutenant Jung shook his head with a sad smile. 

 

 

“No. But she trained me and took care of me.  I owe her a great deal. But I suppose that doesn’t matter now.”

 

 

Tiffany reached forward and gripped the loose fabric at the man’s elbow, causing him to nearly jerk away at the contact.  

 

 

“Regardless of what happens, everything that she did will always matter.”

 

 

The soldier looked at Tiffany strangely, gazing into her eyes as if searching for an answer to a burning question. But after a charged moment he looked away, gently loosening her grip.  Tiffany waited to see if he would say anything but the bill of his service cap hid his eyes.  Bowing her head she turned to walk toward the embassy when she heard his quiet voice.

 

 

“Tiffany Hwang is your name, yes?”

 

 

“Yes.”  She glanced over her shoulder and saw to her surprise that Lieutenant Jung’s eyes were glistening too brightly in the dim light.  

 

 

“She always talked about you with a smile.  I have known her for nearly ten years and I can count on one hand the people who can make her grin like that.”

 

 

Tiffany let out a shaky breath as she turned away.  Steeling her resolve, she squeezed her hands into fists. 

 

 

“Have a good night, Lieutenant Jung,” she murmured as she left him behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****************************************

 

 

 

 

 

Jessica knew that someone entered the room by the distinct clack of heels on concrete. The crisp sound echoed in the closed space and she weakly lifted her head out of habit.  She still couldn’t see anything of course because of the blindfold covering her eyes.  The steps got closer and closer to her side and for a crazy second Jessica thought of Tiffany.  But she brushed off the thought as she tried to straighten in her seat.  Of course her knees would not let her.  Perhaps they were broken, she thought idly as she let her body slump, practically boneless in the chair. 

 

 

“What does it feel like being on the other side of the interrogation, Jung Sooyeon?” inquired a soft feminine voice.  

 

 

“Who are you?” she rasped tiredly, dropping her head to her chest.  A dry chuckle was her response.  

 

 

“After all the hoops I jumped for you, I’m disappointed that you don’t sound the least bit grateful.”

 

 

“So this was your handiwork? In that case I would give you a proper bow but I can’t seem to move these broken knees properly.”

 

 

A single fingertip dragged along Jessica’s shoulder, tracing an old scar on the back of her neck.

 

 

“I admire your impertinence.  It’s pleasing to see that torture has not yet broken you.”

 

 

“But it did. They got a confession out of me in the end.  I’m just a ruined scapegoat being sent off to slaughter.” Jessica chuckled as she shook her head.  The fingertip continued its lazy path, moving to her jaw line with a sharp manicured nail.  

 

 

“I did not know the girl who was called the Tiger would be so willingly slaughtered.”

 

 

Jessica tensed, ignoring her aching muscles.  She raised her head as the finger tapped her under her chin.

 

 

“Why? Does it disappoint you?” 

 

 

“Not at all. It’s refreshing to see you so humanized for once. I’m used to seeing you austere and unbreakable in that uniform of yours.”

 

 

Jessica frowned at the words.  That finger tapped on her forehead with finality and the woman took a step away.  

 

 

“Are you trying to remember who I am, Sooyeon-ah? Would you like to see my face?”

 

 

She grit her teeth at the teasing lilt to the words.  The other woman was just toying with her.  But still it bothered her that she could not place exactly who this person was.  

 

 

“It doesn’t matter.  I am going to die soon.  The identity of the person who killed me is irrelevant now.”

 

 

Jessica thought she had shut off the conversation but a sudden fist punched her knee.  She doubled over in pain, gasping as she strained against her binds.  Trying to regain control of herself, she focused on her breathing, desperately attempting to keep some composure.  But for awhile the only sounds in the room were her ragged breaths.  She heard skin strain against fabric as cool hands cupped her cheeks. 

 

 

“How you act matters very much to me, Jung Sooyeon. Do not brush me aside as merely  _irrelevant._ ”  There was a hidden steel in that voice that made Jessica wish she was not tied to her chair.  

 

 

“Who the hell are you? Why on earth are you here?”

 

 

The thumbs rubbed over the fabric covering Jessica’s cheekbones.

 

 

“I’m here to relay some information to you. And save your life.”

 

 

“Impossible. There’s no way I can get out of this alive. I’m lucky if they just settle for a public execution by firing squad.”

 

 

A tongue clacked disapprovingly.

 

 

“When I want something to live, it lives. Do not doubt me, Sooyeon-ah.”

 

 

Jessica’s brow furrowed as she tried to wrap her head around this situation. It almost felt dreamlike with the blindfold on. After all she could only hear the other woman’s unfamiliar voice and feel featherlike touches.  Perhaps this was all some sort of hallucination.  

 

 

Warm breath tickled the shell of her ear as she felt soft lips press against her skin.

 

 

“How much do you want to live?”

 

 

Jessica shifted at the question, turning her face so that she could feel the other woman’s breath on her forehead. 

 

 

“How on earth can you have the authority to even ask me this question?  Who are you?”

 

 

A hand brushed the underside of her jaw and Jessica shivered.

 

 

“Oh, Sooyeon-ah.  I’m not anyone.  Merely a powerful piece on this particular chess board.”

 

 

Jessica moved her head from the hand with a quick shake.

 

 

“So you are a piece, not a player.  You’re not in control?”

 

 

A peal of girlish laughter filled the room.  Jessica stiffened as a wandering hand stroked the side of her arm.

 

 

“No one in the world is the player on this particular chess board.  I suppose we all like to think that we’re autonomous and

independent, but really we’re moved by certain things outside our control.  We just adjust and try to play our role.”

 

 

“And what exactly is my role? To work myself nearly to death for a peace negotiation that blows up in my face because of a crime that I did not commit?”

 

 

That infuriating laugh trickled out of the woman’s mouth again and suddenly she was sitting down in Jessica’s lap.  Pain instantly flared up in Jessica’s legs and she gasped as she tried to hold onto her composure.  A slim arm wrapped around her shoulders as a small nose brushed against the side of her neck.

 

 

“Sooyeon-ah, you’re so pretty but if you can’t control that mouth of yours I’ll have to punish you.  I know how much you like girls but you wouldn’t want me to do anything to you besides talk.  Otherwise,” the woman shifted and Jessica gasped in pain as weight was pressed excruciatingly against one of her knees, “you may regret it.”

 

 

“Who do you work for?” grit out Jessica, desperately trying to ignore the flashes of white light framing her vision beneath the black blindfold.  She hissed as a wandering hand teased the curve of her waist.  

 

 

“My own personal gain.  When this wonderful country bursts into flames after the fragile government collapses, I hope to come out perfectly unscathed.”

 

 

“Did you hope to do this by starting a revolution?”

 

 

A thumb rubbed achingly against her hip bone, eliciting a hissed breath from her dry lips.

 

 

“Sooyeon-ah.  Do you truly think that I would be so foolish as to orchestrate a revolution to overthrow the Kim regime? Surely you know that regardless of how corrupt and poor this government is, it is still strong enough to stop the uprising of weak and unsatisfied peasants.  I have merely been using the chaos to my own advantage.  To further  _my_ agenda.”

 

 

Jessica’s jaw clenched as her hands balled up into fists behind her back.  The woman chuckled indulgently as she brushed the bunched up muscles with cool fingertips.

 

 

“Are you disgusted by my selfishness? My blatant disregard for others?”

 

 

“Yes. But I am also angry. Angry that you have drowned out the cries of injustice from the people of this country with your single voice catering to your own well-being. Are you even a person?  What on earth-” The words bubbling from her mouth came to a halt as harsh lips pressed against Jessica’s.  She practically growled into the contact as her teeth clacked against the other woman’s.  It could hardly be called a kiss, full of too much teeth and tongue.  It was the exact opposite of what a kiss should be.  As Jessica pressed ferociously against the other woman’s mouth she felt like she was releasing all of her feelings of indignation and injustice. She moved against the other woman in a frenzied movement of lips and teeth, desperately trying to block everything out in a the heat of another body.   Finally, when Jessica pulled away she tasted blood on her mouth and she was not sure whose it was.  Heavy panting filled the room and she felt like she was suffocating from the heat of this unfamiliar body pressed against her own.

 

 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” was whispered painfully into her ear.  Jessica turned her head until their noses brushed and she could practically taste the other woman’s breath on her parted lips.

 

 

“No. I don’t.”  She could feel the woman move forward but she quickly turned her head to the side, feeling warm lips press against her cheek.

 

 

“Don’t want anymore?”

 

 

Wordlessly, Jessica shook her head.

 

 

Suddenly the weight on her thighs was gone.  She could hear the sound of cloth being pulled and straightened.  

 

 

“Are you wearing a business suit or a dress?”

 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” teasingly was thrown back at her.  Unwillingly Jessica’s lips twitched.  And she had been hoping to narrow down some sort of image of who this woman was. 

 

 

Jessica frowned as the clack of high heels began to echo further away from her.

 

 

“What exactly was the point of this visit? To taunt and confuse me?”

 

 

That infuriating peal of laughter filled the room again.

 

 

“No, Jung Sooyeon. This visit was more for me than for you.  I hoped to find you utterly broken and malleable.  But of course I underestimated you.  I won’t make the same mistake again.”

 

 

“That was all then?  You just wanted to toy with me and taunt me when I’m like this?”

 

 

The other woman practically purred at the question and Jessica could imagine her shrugging a shoulder, lips twisted in a vicious grin.

 

 

“No. I suppose I can spoil the surprise. Initially, I wanted to leave after this and let the aftermath hit you later.  But maybe it would be more fun if I tell you now.”

 

 

Jessica frowned.  What on earth was this woman talking about?

 

 

“The aftermath? Are you talking about my execution?”

 

 

“Sooyeon-ah, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re not going to die.  I have something a little more humane in mind for you.”

 

 

“I don’t understand,” Jessica murmured.  Desperately her eyes strained against the blindfold, trying to get a hint of who the person was in front of her.  But she couldn’t even get a silhouette despite the lighting from the fluorescent bulb hanging from the ceiling.   

 

 

“Jung Sooyeon, in less than an hour you will be gone from here.  You will be sent up to Onsong in exile for awhile.”

 

 

Jessica stiffened. Onsong was a province on the northernmost boundary between North Korea and China.  

 

 

“What on earth are you saying? Park Jung-ho himself said that my sentence would be announced to me tonight.  You could not possibly have managed to get me, an admitted treasonous criminal, to just be exiled.”

 

 

“Well, some things had to be sacrificed in order for this to work.  I had to negotiate a few other lives and pull some strings.  Vice Chairman Lee was not too pleased when I forced him to give his seal of approval on this.”

 

 

“Lives?” Jessica asked incredulously.   She felt her stomach bottoming out.  For a brief moment she felt like that time when she was seventeen and reckless, starting a fight with another soldier and getting knocked flat on her back with her breath forcefully shoved out of her lungs.  

 

 

“Yes, Sooyeon-ah. I had to trade the lives of others in order to save yours.”

 

 

“Who? Whose lives did you deem less important than mine?” 

 

 

Those infuriating heels clacked closer to Jessica. With each step, her heart pounded louder and louder in her ears.  She felt like she was on the precipice of something that she would never be able to come back from. Jessica was about to fall off the edge of something horrible. She just knew it.  

 

 

“I wish I could see your eyes right now.  I really wanted to see what they looked like after I told you.”

 

 

“Get on with it!” growled Jessica, her voice cracking painfully.  

 

 

“As you know, when one commits a crime of this caliber, usually the whole family of the criminal is removed from existence.  But how on earth was I going to have the criminal get away scotch free and not have the family be punished in some way?”

Jessica felt the pause in the question. It was weighed with the expectance of a response but she did not feel like giving it one.  Instead she glared at the place she knew the other woman was. 

 

 

“So I was able to form a plan with Vice Chairman Lee.  Because of your dedication and unwavering loyalty to the Supreme Commander thus far, we were able to create a narrative that would save your life. Your revolutionary stint was borne from corruption with your blood line as evidenced by your uncle.  The Supreme Commander is convinced that you have potential for rehabilitation and thus he is sending you into exile to cleanse your mind and heart.”

 

 

“And I am the only one who is deemed worthy of such rehabilitation?” Jessica asked.  Her voice sounded strangely calm to her own ears.  

 

 

“Yes. Only you.”

 

 

“So what happens to my parents and my sister?” 

 

 

“The University was sad to lose such a promising girl like Soojung. Apparently she would have made a fine doctor. And your father was an excellent and capable civil servant.  Thankfully, your mother as a housewife was much easier to take.”

 

 

“Take,” Jessica whispered woodenly, her shoulders slumping as dread filled her to the point of nausea.  

 

 

“Yes take.  They were taken shortly after your slew of witnesses yesterday evening.  It was apparently easier to snatch them at night after curfew.”

 

 

“And where have they been taken?”

 

 

Silence filled Jessica’s ears and in that nothingness she found her answer.  She had known deep down that this was the main possibility that awaited her family and yet she had hoped.  Against all things she feverishly had prayed that it would not lead to this. 

 

 

“They’re dead aren’t they? You let them die.”

 

 

“Yes. In a roundabout way I suppose you could blame me for their deaths.”

 

 

Jessica felt the words hit her like a punch in the gut as she curled in on herself, bowing her head in agony.  Her family was dead.  She would never see the three people that she had valued above everything else ever again.  Jessica felt a hollowness suddenly in her chest as her mind wrapped around the simple fact that the people that had known her best and loved her most were gone from this earth without her knowledge.  Sometime last night her family had been snuffed out like a candle and she had been unaware, grappling with the pain of beatings and betrayals from colleagues and friends.  Completely oblivious.  Had Soojung cried? Had her parents hopelessly prayed that their high-ranking daughter would be able to save them? Had they resented her as they were murdered in the dead of night like criminals?

 

 

“Sooyeon-ah, are you going to cry?”

 

 

Jessica teeth ground against each other at the sound of that sickly sweet voice.  Slowly she raised her hands as her fists shook behind her back.  

 

 

“I will kill you,” she spat out.

 

 

“Mm I don’t think that is possible.  But I will be sure to give you a very thorough and extensive list of all the people you can kill.  I hope that this revenge will give you a motivation to live. I know what it’s like to feel so helpless and depressed after the death of loved ones.  Luckily, revenge is the best motivator.”

 

 

“You will regret this day,” snarled Jessica, fueled by blind rage.  For once she was not hiding her emotions behind a mask of composure and carefulness.  She let the anger coiling within her come out and lash at this woman who had eradicated the people she loved above all else.  

 

 

“Perhaps I will.  But, Sooyeon-ah, please get stronger after this.  I hope to see you again face to face.”

 

 

“I look forward to it.  The next time I see you I will have a gun to your head and you will be begging me for mercy.”

 

 

“Oh ho, sounds like a fun time.  I truly hope you can deliver on your promise.”

 

 

Jessica knew that the heels echoed farther away from her with the sound of finality.  She brooded silently, letting the woman leave without another word.  And when the door shut, Jessica was left in darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

*****************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tiffany slowly ran a hand over the coarse fabric of her suitcase. Everything was packed and ready to go.  The delegation was leaving today for South Korea after spending nearly six months in peace negotiations.  Despite the struggles and sacrifices, the delegation would leave without any major headway in peace negotiations.  The blow that Jung Sooyeon’s imprisonment had on the negotiations was the straw that broke the camel’s back for South Korea.  Now they were all going home.     

 

 

Sliding the handle from its slot on the rolling suitcase, Tiffany dragged the bag behind her.  She paused at the door to her room and cast a glance over her shoulder.  For a brief moment she thought of when she had curled up with Jessica on the bed during a time that seemed years ago.  Tiffany pressed her lips together as her eyes watered painfully.  She had thought that she had cried all of her tears out last night when she gotten back to her room after seeing Jessica.  Tiffany didn’t know how long she had laid in her bed, muffling her sobs into the pillow as she tried to desperately forget.  With each minute that passed she forced her mind to not dwell on the dimple in Jessica’s cheek when she smiled or the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed.  It was like she was taking out pictures from an album, looking carefully over each shiny piece of paper before putting it back in its place and shutting the book.  Tiffany knew that she had to shut that book of her memories of Jessica sooner rather than later.  But her heart throbbed painfully at the thought and her hand on the luggage handle shook slightly.    

 

 

“Fany-ah.”

 

 

“Tiffany-unnie.”

 

 

Tiffany faced forward and saw Seohyun and Taeyeon standing behind the open door, carrying their luggage as well.  

 

 

“Hello.  Are you guys ready to go?”

 

 

Tiffany tried to forget about Jessica as she walked forward, letting the door swing closed behind her.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jessica watched as the doctor knelt in front of her, examining her knee.  His gloved hands shook slightly as he probed the inflamed skin with smooth rubber.  She knew she should feel pain and be hissing at the contact.  But she was not bothered with it.  If anything the painful sensation reminded her that she was living. That despite how pathetically she had fallen from grace she was still breathing and feeling and physically whole.  

 

 

“Miss, I am going to give you something to numb the pain. I have to make a few incisions and cuts to fix your knees. Otherwise you may lose both your legs.”

 

 

Jessica dully watched as the man reached over and experimentally flicked the side of a syringe.  Soojung wanted to be a doctor, Jessica thought.  Soojung... 

 

 

“No.  Don’t.  Let me feel it.”

 

 

The doctor frowned, mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 

Jessica leaned back in the chair, chin pointing at the ceiling.  She had finally been whisked away to a new room but she was still restrained to a chair like a prisoner.  Jessica had not even struggled when she had been lifted from her chair and carried out of the room and into some sort of vehicle.  And for the ride, despite the pain that shot through her legs as the car bucked on the bumpy road, she had remained silent and numb.

 

 

“I want to feel everything,” Jessica murmured, eyes still blankly trained on the ceiling.   

 

 

“O-oh. Alright. But, Miss, it will be extremely painful, you may pass out from-”

 

 

“It’s fine.  I can handle it.”

 

 

And as knife sliced through flesh Jessica shuddered.  But she found herself in the pain.  In the consuming sensation she burned the bitterness and loss into her memory. She would pay every single debt in full.  They would all regret that they had let her live.  As Jessica’s vision began to be framed by black, she felt her mind drift to a more pleasant memory to combat the pain.  Black hair pulled into a sloppy pony tail and eyes squeezed closed into crescents as the aftermath of a particularly big smile.  She knew it was a moment of weakness, but as she drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing Jessica thought of was Tiffany.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tiffany pressed a fist against the cool window.  The delegation was all crammed into one of the tour buses that had been used when South Korea tourist came up to the North for tours in Kaesong and the Geumgang Mountains.  As if sensing her desire to be alone, no one was sitting next to her on the ride back. Not even Taeyeon.

 

 

She blankly took in the countryside that flit past the bus.  Slowly, Tiffany gripped the collar of her warm jacket as she saw snowflakes drift downward, blanketing the brown earth with cool frost.  This had been Jessica’s jacket, she thought numbly.  The other woman had put her hands into the woolen pockets.  She had buttoned it with nimble fingers.  She had breathed softly into the collar and pressed the warmed fabric to the tip of her cold nose.

 

 

Shakily, Tiffany turned her head and sniffed hesitantly at the jacket.  Jessica’s scent was still there despite how many times she had curled up with the jacket and fallen asleep with the comforting piece of clothing.  The smell was crisp and warm like the morning air in a forest.

 

She knew it was weak of her to keep this jacket.  Tiffany had to move forward and think of the future, not get caught up in a brief romance with a North Korean soldier in the past. And yet she could not bear to leave this last memento behind.  So she may not be thinking of Jessica but at least she could hold tightly to this warm jacket and feel a comfort that her memories would not be allowed to provide. 

 

 

With a sigh, Tiffany turned her head to see the North Korean country side.  Regardless of Jessica, she could let herself dwell on one thing from this trip: her burning desire for reunification.  If anything the failure here only made her determination increase.  She would come back from this stronger and more focused than ever.  Biting her lip she nodded slowly to herself.

 

 

_I will definitely come back here.  So, Jessica, if we see each other, now or in the next life, I pray that we can help our two countries come together again._

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Two Years Later

 

 

**3:37  Seoul, South Korea**

 

    Kwon Yuri was not having the best day.  When she had to do grunt work like some sort of low level cop she tended to want to punch something. She had been working as an NIS agent for nearly four years and yet she was still forced to trail an anonymous tip about some bomb all the way to Jungno-gu.  She stifled a yawn with the crook of her elbow as she glanced at the practically empty subway.  It was so late that it was early.  Besides a drunk looking businessman and a sleeping grandmother, she was alone.  She gripped the railing of the subway car above her as she checked her phone with her free hand, eyes blinking tiredly.  

     **3:37**

“Oh geez,” she muttered.  “I should’ve just slept in the office again.”  She felt the subway  begin to stop and braced her shoulder against the railing with a sigh.  Yuri needed to be home soon or she was going to pass out in this subway car.  For a moment she closed her eyes and shut out the grimy seats and dirty windows.  She thought of her bed in her comfortable apartment.  Maybe a pretty girl laying next to her if she could charm someone from now to the apartment building she lived in.  

    “Excuse me,” someone said behind her.  Yuri glanced over her shoulder and saw another woman was trying to squeeze past her.  Oh, she was blocking the door.  

    “Sorry,” she mumbled with an easy smile.  She focused on the girl in front of her and her smile widened.  This woman was pretty, with a pale oval shaped face and dark hair tumbling past her shoulder.  Her legs were covered by stockings but her slim build was covered by a tailored business suit, letting Yuri see the obvious curves of her body.  Maybe she would get a pretty girl in her bed after all.  As she took a seat next to Yuri’s spot next to the door, Yuri glanced curiously at the way a light shone in her eyes even though it was obscenely late and work must have been exhausting.

    “You seem very alert for right now,” Yuri drolly observed.    

    The other woman smiled slightly and looked at Yuri.  Ah, she used red lipstick.  Yuri wanted to kiss it off her mouth and smear it along her jaw.

    “You too.  I haven’t gone home so late before.”

    “Where are you getting off?”

    “At Seocho station.” 

    Yuri tried to hide her grin as she squeezed the strap of her own purse in excitement.  

    “Oh really? I haven’t seen you on this subway line before.”

    “I usually use a different route but I decided to mix it up today.”

    “Sudden spontaneity?” Yuri teased with a smirk.

    A ghost of a smile flickered on the other woman’s lips.

    “I suppose you could call it an indulgence.  Things are starting to look up at work.”

    “Really?  For me things are too boring.  Maybe we can switch?”

    The woman fiddled with the sleeve of her navy suit jacket.      

    “I’m not sure you would want my job.  It’s very stressful and there’s a lot of reading and analysis with very slow results.”

    Yuri guffawed and leaned closer to the woman. 

    “Oh, mine is not much better. A bunch of old men bickering about what the best thing to do is while underlings like me clean up the messes they make.”

    A pleasant sound filled the subway as the woman laughed, eyes crinkling into crescents.  

    “You’re funny.”

    Yuri opened her mouth for a witty retort when the subway came to their stop.

     _“Seocho Station.”_

The other woman stood easily brushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear.  

    “It was nice to meet you-”

    “Kwon Yuri.  Could we walk together? Perhaps we live in the same neighborhood?”

    The womana’s smile had the slightest melancholy hint to it.  Like the bitter aftertaste of a sweet tea.  

    “I have to use the restroom.  But it was nice to meet you, Yuri-ssi.”

    Yuri ignored the heaviness of disappointment as the woman slipped past her with a quick bow.  For a moment she was breathless as a sweet lavendar like scent filled her nose and the soft fabric of cotton brushed her arm.  She stepped off the subway and watched wordlessly as the woman walked further away in the station.  

    “What a shame,” muttered Yuri with a scuff of her heel.  Shouldering her purse with a disappointed sigh she stretched an arm over her head as she began the walk home.  

 

 

 

 

**7:52  Onsong, North Korea**

 

    Jessica never tired of the sound of silence.  With her legs crossed and hands resting limply in her lap she closed her eyes and emptied her mind.  In her isolated hovel outside the small village, she could hear practically nothing but the faint sound of the wind rustling through the trees.  She inhaled the crisp air, letting it sting her nostrils as she clenched and unclenched her hands.  After much practice she could finally clear her mind for a few minutes, forgetting the burdens that had fettered her mind so frequently in the past.  It had not been too difficult to forget when she had spent the first year living here scrambling for survival in the beginning of a freezing winter that had lasted well into April.  

    She would have died if not for the raggedy clothes the villagers had given her and the desperate desire for survival.  Sometimes that urge to live surprised her still.  Jessica had nearly died during a snowstorm when she had gotten lost checking animal traps near her hut.  When a particularly fierce gale had knocked her off her feet she had lain in the snow, letting the numbness seep into her bones.  But of course even as she lay there she knew she could not forget the names she whispered to herself in the dead of night when her eyes were wide open and gazing at the holes in the moldy thatch of her roof.   _Father. Mother. Soojung. Kim Jung Un.  Vice chairman Lee. That woman._   Those names always stirred a burning in her heart that could not be ignored.  With those words her body had risen of its own accord and she stumbled back to her hovel, freezing but alive.    

    Jessica licked her lips.

    “Father. Mother. Soojung. Kim Jung Un. Vice Chairman Lee. That woman,” she chanted like she was a monk with prayer beads in her hand.  Perhaps this was a prayer of sorts.  A means to keep her focus on the most important task of revenge.

    Suddenly a rustle stirred her from her reverie. Slowly opening her eyes, she took in the pristine forest around her.  It was utterly untouched in the serenity of morning.  But she knew someone was coming.

    Jessica adjusted the tie of her hanbok awkwardly as she stretched her legs straight in front of her.  The village was so isolated and cut off that they still wore traditional Korean hanboks like they were from the pre-war era. And the only hanbok that could be spared at the time was a recently dead grandfather’s.  At least it had kept her warm in the winter she thought darkly as she appreciatively fingered the greyish fabric of her sleeve.  

    “Miss!” 

    Jessica looked up slowly.  A small barefooted boy in a raggedy hanbok stopped just short of the porch of her hut.  With his hands on his knees he panted.  Jessica’s mouth twitched but she waited for him to catch his breath.  

    “What is it, Gangto-yah?”

    The boy gave her a crooked grin.

    “Father is having trouble with his hunting rifle again.  If you can help him, he said he’ll give you some of the meat he catches.”

    Jessica made a noise of acknowledgement but did not move.  

    “And what about the fabric he promised me?  I cannot keep wearing this hanbok for winter.  Unless you want my fingers to thaw off.”

    The boy blushed but stayed firm, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

    “If a villager dies, you will be the first to get his clothes.”

    Jessica almost smiled but said nothing.  Gangto sighed.

    “I’ll try to get my sister to talk to you again.  But you know she doesn’t want to be a burden to Father.”

    “She’s a smart girl.  I know she could be a doctor someday if she went to a school in Pyongyang.”  Jessica ignored the pang in her chest as her mind drifted to another life.  A little girl had placed a stethoscope into her ears and tentatively pressed cold metal against Jessica’s heart.  And although the face was beginning to fade away from her memory that bright smile would always be burned in her mind’s eye.  

    “You could get her schooling in Pyongyang?  Are you secretly a princess, or something?

    This time Jessica could not contain the smug smile.  

    “Alright.  Let’s go take a look at that rifle then.”

    She rose slowly, wincing as her knees cracked.  Even though the doctor had saved her from amputating her legs, the joints still caused her trouble.  Slipping on boots she had made from rabbit skin, she followed Gangto to the village at an ambling gait. 

 

 

 

 

 

     **13:09  Seoul, South Korea**

 

Tiffany tried to hide her yawn as she glanced at the condensation on the wine glass filled with ice water.  That girl was late. Again.  Tiffany shifted uncomfortably in her suit jacket, tentatively lifting a sleeve up to her nose and giving it a sniff.  Had it been her third day wearing this outfit? Or her fourth?  She swallowed as she tried to pretend like her jacket didn’t smell as she sat straighter in her seat.  

    Of course  _she_ would choose a fancy restuarant in Gangnam that was a few subway stops away from work.  And of course Tiffany would still be the one who was early.  With a sigh she pulled out her phone from her purse and glanced at the time.

     **13:10**

“Isn’t it impolite to check your phone with company?”

    “I didn’t have any company until a second ago,” Tiffany replied tersely without looking up.

    “Fany-ah-”

    “We discussed how I don’t let people call me that when I’m working.”

    Tiffany heard a little huff of annoyance and finally she acquiesced to looking up.  She didn’t look at the other woman first however, instead glancing at the interested faces of other patrons in the restaurant.  

    “Everyone seems to be awed by my presence.”

    “Who wouldn’t be star struck by Lee Soon-kyu, the president’s niece?”

    “Yah, call me Sunny!”

    Tiffany just laughed and put her phone back in her purse, giving her full attention to the other woman.  Sunny’s light brown hair was not pulled into its usual pony tail, instead hanging in loose curls just past her chin.  Her lips were playfully pursed and a gleam of mischief was in her eye.  Tiffany noticed the skin tight black dress the other woman wore with interest, accented by a string of white pearls hanging over prominent collar bones.  

    “Were you on a date?” Tiffany asked with mild amusement as she sipped daintily at her water.

    The other girl laughed, crinkling her nose.

    “I don’t have time to date, you know that. If I want to become president by the time that I’m thirty-five, I have to give it my all while I’m still in my twenties.”

    Tiffany just smiled and placed her glass next to the empty porcelain plate.

    “So instead of meeting a cute boy you were probably smoozing some politician into doing what you wanted?”

    Sunny’s lips curled into a cat like grin.  

    “No, my friend.  I did something for us.  You like to pretend like these meetings only benefit me because of my supposed lack of ‘real’ friends.”

    Tiffany laughed again as she watched Sunny lean over to pull something from a bag.  Yes, these meetings with Lee Soon-kyu were not entirely filled with banter.  Before Sunny had met her at a welcoming dinner shortly after arriving back in South Korea, Tiffany had not thought much of the short girl with political ambition practically dripping from her pores.  

     _She was drinking light and frothy champagne in an elegant flute, a form fitting dress hugging her curves.  When she pulled her lips away from the glass, her red lipstick stained the rim._

_“Tiffany-ssi?”_

_She tore her gaze from the glass, turning to face the owner of the melodious and girlish voice.  Tiffany’s eyes widened slightly because it was none other than Lee Soonkyu, the President’s niece.  Even though the girl was not much older than herself, Soonkyu had made a reputation for herself as a political animal at the Blue House. After studying in the US at Columbia University, the opportunistic girl had plunged into the political scene in Korea. Truly her uncle’s relative.  As the other girl stood before her with her stylishly bobbed haircut and charming grin, Tiffany doubted that getting politicians to do her bidding proved to be a challenge._

_“Soonkyu-ssi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Tiffany murmured with a smile, inclining her head in a slight bow._

_The other girl wrinkled her nose at the name._

_“Oh Tiffany-ssi, please call me Sunny.  I am trying to outgrow that dreadful name.”_

_Tiffany could not help the laugh bubbling from her lips as she nodded her head in understanding._

_“My Korean name is Miyoung so I feel your pain.”_

_Sunny smiled again and Tiffany relaxed her shoulders.  She sipped her champagne again, letting the airy taste pool on her tongue._

_“Tiffany-ssi, I must confess that there is a reason that I sought you out tonight.”_

_She said nothing at first as she gazed calmly at Sunny whose eyes had an almost guilty gleam._

_“And that is?”_

_“I want to discuss your trip to North Korea.”_

_Tiffany practically flinched at the remark, her grip on her champagne flute tightening almost imperceptibly.  Sunny seemed to catch the gesture though and her hands come up defensively like she was trying to talk down a frightened animal._

_“I’m not trying to be a reporter or gossip.  I want to talk to you about North Korea because I’m interested in getting a group together again to try to further peace negotiations.”_

_Tiffany stilled as she pressed her lips together. It had nearly been a year. After being relegated to a stable albeit boring job at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs with her colleagues walking on egg shells about that trip, her ears still perked up at the words North Korea. And yet although the phrase made her heart pound, she could not say whether it was from the thought of reunification or holding a familiar hand in hers once again._

_“Tiffany-ssi?”_

_She shakily exhaled before finishing her champagne in an impulsive swig._

_“You have my attention.”_

Tiffany shifted in her seat as Sunny set a manilla folder next to her plate.  She reached forward and scanned its contents with arched eyebrows.  

    “Would you like to tell me why you are showing me apartment deeds, Sunny-ah?  Do you want to move in with me already?”

    Sunny rolled her eyes with a laugh.

    “No, no.  I just am showing you a copy of some property I will be giving away to further our cause.  You remember that pesky Representative who was not cooperating at all with supporting the formation of a new peace group? Well turns out he has a soft spot for investing in property.  We only need three more people before we can get this thing really going.”

    “Really? Sunny, that’s amazing! You are amazing!”  Tiffany had to restrain herself from lunging across the table and giving the other girl a bone crushing hug.  

    Sunny dismissively waved her hand but her smug smile said otherwise.

    “Tell me something I don’t know.”

    Tiffany rolled her eyes and handed the folder back to Sunny.

    “So you scheduled us to eat at a fancy restaurant on the hunch that this deal might fall through.  What if you hadn’t been able to get the guy to take the land?”

    Sunny made a face as she gestured for a waiter.

    “Failure is not an option for me, Fany-ah.  It’s not in my programming.”

    Tiffany scoffed at the words and pulled her menu open.  

 

**15:58**

    “Has everything been confirmed?” the woman asked calmly, crossing one slim leg over the other.  She impatiently tapped her index finger against the mahagony wooden table next to her, hand gripping the phone tightly.

     _“Yes, ma’am. Everything is ready on your order.”_

Ruby lips twisted into a wicked grin.  

    “I look forward to it.”

     _“Yes ma’am.”_

With a contented sigh she hung up the phone, smiling only widening.  Resting her chin against her hand she dreamily gazed out the window at the city scape.  

    “Jung Sooyeon, I hope you enjoyed your exhile.  It’s time you returned to your rightful place in Pyongyang.”    

 

 

 

**18:32  Seoul, South Korea**

 

One second everything was normal.  People were rushing home from work.  Men in rumpled ties and work shirts rolled up to their sleeves tramped past women in dress skirts and wary expressions.  Middle school girls holding hands and giggling were skipping alongside worn high school students.

 

**18:33 Pyongyang, North Korea**

 

And then the next second everything wasn’t.

 

 

 

**18:33 Seoul, South Korea**

 

The first bomb went off at a strategically placed taxi cab.  An observant person would have noticed it had been parked without a driver for nearly three hours.  But of course it was just a regular day and who had time to suspect something so horrible from such a normal looking car?

 

 

**18:35  Pyongyang, North Korea**

 

    The second bomb was close to the first.  This one was planted as an incongruous package on the stairs leading up to an apartment complex.  Most had found it strange that a man in a mail delivery uniform had walked up to the building and gingerly placed the parcel on the steps later than usual.  But they had not suspected anything until it was far too late. 

 

 

    **18:44 Seoul, South Korea**

 

Tiffany dropped the files she was holding in her hands, sending the papers with a  _whoosh_  all over her office.  She tried to still her trembling hands as she heard a desperate voice try to get order over the intercom.

     _Please remain calm.  Two bombs have exploded  in the Jongno-gu and Seocho-gu area.  Please-_

Bringing a trembling hand to her lips, Tiffany slowly shook her head.

    “Not again,” she whispered.  “This can’t be happening again.”

 

**18:44 Onsong, North Korea**

 

    Jessica did not flinch from the recoil of the gun pressed against her shoulder.  For a moment the deer was nibbling on a patch of dry grass and the next second it shuddered and fell to its side.  She heard whoops of joy and felt a hand happily squeeze her shoulder, but she only focused on one thing.  Is this a fraction of the satisfaction she would feel, she wondered, when she ended her enemies one by one?

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

  
    Yuri pressed her phone to her ear as she angrily gestured for people to leave her cubicle.  It had been three days since the bombings and the NIS was an absolute mess.  Reporters were mobbing their headquarters and the Blue House, demanding answers with annoying cameras and persistent questions.  She had nearly flipped a reporter on his back when he reached for her jacket and accidentally grabbed her waist.  He was luckily she had only sprained his wrist and not snapped his arm in half.   

    She moaned quietly and leaned her cheek against her hand as her phone call went to voice mail.  For the third time.  Gritting her teeth, Yuri pressed the phone to her ear with a curled lip.

    “Yah, you better pick up soon.  I’m about to go crazy and you told me you could give me some information.  Call me back.  ASAP.  That’s English for as soon as possible, you dumb bitch!” 

    Pulling the phone away, she angrily ended the call and placed it face down on her desk. Yuri cursed softly under her breath as she leaned back into her chair.  She gazed up at the ceiling, eyes calmly scanning the slats of the air conditioner.  She needed something to cool her down.  Since those bombings everything had gone to hell.  Yuri had been put as one of the lead chairs of a task force whose objective was to find the cause of the bombings and apprehend the bombers.  But they had really covered their tracks.  The person who had driven the cab to the location was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.  Even worse, they had a build that could be mistaken as a man or a woman.  The second bomb that had been delivered as a package was placed by a mail man who had no record of existence in South Korea or Asia for that matter.  Yuri had spent two days burning up all her favors and contacts for figuring that one out.  

    And that guy who had called in with the crazy story about bombs in Seoul had committed suicide this morning.  All of their leads were alarmingly cold and the whole world felt like it was breathing down Yuri’s neck.

    With a moan Yuri pressed the heel of her hands against her eyes to stop the burning.  She needed coffee.  And more than two hours of sleep.  

    “Um, Yuri-sunbaenim?”

    Yuri sighed and made a sound of acknowledgement but did not change her pose.  A new girl had recently been placed under her.  Oh Hayoung, a bright eyed and fresh-faced girl who practically followed her around like a cute puppy.  She could hear the girl make a worried noise.  Slowly she uncovered her eyes and blearily glanced at the girl as she shifted awkwardly in her pencil skirt and white button down.

    “What is is Hayoung-ah?”

    “Agent Choi wanted me to relay to you important information about the bombings.”

    Yuri frowned.

    “Important information? Couldn’t Agent Choi have come to me himself to tell me this instead of making you act as a messenger?”

    Hayoung blushed and Yuri already knew the answer.  Even though it was the twenty-first century sexism still was an integral part of Korean society.  Why should big shot Agent Choi feel bothered to tell the rookie Agent Kwon anything face to face, right?

    “Never mind.  What would he like to relay to me?”

    Hayoung bit her lip as she glanced furtively over her shoulder.  Yuri fought the urge to roll her eyes.

    “This isn’t some spy movie, Agent Oh.  No one is listening in or wire tapping my office.  We barely have enough of a budget to give discounted coffee and company dinners.”

    Hayoung blushed again but seemed to find resolve in Yuri’s words.

    “Apparently Agent Choi has an informant inside the media that told him there have been two bombs that have gone off in Pyongyang.”

    Yuri stilled in her chair.  

    “What?  Are you sure?”

    The other girl nodded quickly.

    “He double checked with his informant and apparently there will be a report on it on tonight’s news.  North Korea will be blaming Vice chairman Lee, a longtime supporter of Kim Jung un.  The North is calling it an attempted coup to rally supporters against the Communist party.”

    Yuri crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Hayoung.

    “This could be true.  North Korea’s internal government is a mess.  Especially with Kim Jung Un in power.”

    “But there’s another part to the bombs,” Hayoung murmured urgently, taking a step further into Yuri’s cubicle.  

    “And that is?”

    “They happened at the exact same time. Down to the  _minute_.”

    Yuri’s brown furrowed.

    “What? Down to the minute?”

    “Agent Choi wanted to tell you that the coincidences were way too similar and he wanted you to investigate it more since apparently you have a trustworthy contact in North Korea.”

    At the reminder, Yuri glanced at her cell phone and practically growled.  

    “Yes, she’s trustworthy.  When she answers her phone.”

    Hayoung nodded in understanding.

    “Well if you need any help from me, Agent Kwon, please let me know.”

    “I will.  But Hayoung-ah... if Agent Choi asks you to tell me information again, please remind him that you are not a secretary and are not paid to take orders from him.  I’ll take full responsibility for his reaction.”

    Hayoung cracked a smile but swiftly hid it with her hand.

    “Yes, Yuri-sunbaenim.”  With a quick bow she left and Yuri was alone.

    “The plot thickens,” she muttered to no one as she glared at her phone.  And then it vibrated.  

    Without thinking Yuri lunged forward , slamming her chair painfully into her desk.  Ignoring the now painful throbbing at her side, she fumbled to press the device to her ear.

    “Yah I’m going to kill you! I’ve been waiting for you to call me for days!”

     _“Mm I didn’t think you missed me that much, Yul.”_

Yuri flushed as she realized this was not the person she had expected.

    “O-oh.  Sorry, Soonkyu-yah.  I thought you were someone else.  But how are you? I didn’t see you at the last high school reunion.”

     _“Try to sound less disappointed, I swear.”_

“I’m sorry.  Things are just really hectic at work.”

    Yuri rocked in her chair as she rubbed the side of her jaw. 

     _“Well actually I wanted to talk to you about that.  Um I can’t tell you how I know this but I know what case you have recently been assigned and I would really appreciate it if we could meet in person..”_

“Disregarding how concerning it is that you used a mole in the NIS to find out secret information, I really don’t have time to discuss this thing with you Soonkyu-ya.  I have to focus on it or I might get cut from the case.”

     _“I know someone who was in North Korea during the peace negotiation.  She might be able to give you some unbiased insight and context since that press release about the bombings in the North is going to blow the North and South relations out of the water.  I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone starts pointing fingers like children.”_

Yuri rubbed her temples with her free hand.

    “I really don’t want to know how you have access to all of this classified information.  I think you knew most of this stuff before I did.  And I’m on this stupid case.”

     _“Perks of being the President’s niece and a network connoisseur.”_

“Well you may be frustrating but you’ve got my attention.  Let’s meet up.  Can you bring this person with you?”

     _“Oh I am sure she would love nothing more.”_

 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

 

 

    Tiffany giggled into her drink as Taeyeon made an ugly face when she gulped down her shot of vodka.  

    “God that stuff is the worst.  I still can’t believe you drank that glass of brandy though.  Who knew the girl who ordered Coronas and mojitos would suddenly crave hard liquour?”

    Tiffany’s smile widened and she rested her head on her arms.  

    “Well a long time ago I drank brandy with someone I loved.  Whenever I drink it, I think of that person,” she mumbled with a dopey smile.  Taeyeon shook her head and fondly brushed away Tiffany’s bangs from her eyes.

    “Just don’t become an alcoholic.  Brandy is pretty potent stuff.”

    Tiffany giggled again as she shrugged off Taeyeon’s hand.  

    “So Taengoo, what have you been up to besides being a famous new reporter?”

    Taeyeon blushed and faced forward, wrapping her fingers around her shot glass.  Tiffany watched the other girl curiously.  After they had all returned from North Korea, Taeyeon had published an article about the peace delegation’s experience.  It ended in a downer, expressing her lack of enthusiasm of there ever being a succesful peace talk between the two countries because of the great difference in political ideologies, technologies, education, and standard of living.  Tiffany had not talked to Taeyeon for a few days out of sheer anger and betrayal.  

    “I’ve been assigned to cover the bombings.  But it’s hard to do any investigative reporting when the whole city is pretty much in lock down mode and the NIS and police are swarming over the bomb sites.  I saw some agent beat up some guy who accidentally grabbed her.”

    “Scary,” Tiffany whispered.  She pillowed her head on her arms again, eyes studying the grain of the table.  

    “Fany-ah.”

    “Hmm?”

    “Does it remind you of what happened... before?”

    Tiffany glanced up in confusion as she saw Taeyeon stare intently at the glass in her hands. Her expression gave nothing away.

    “You mean in Pyongyang?”

    “Oh.  The first thing I thought of when I heard about what happened was feeling that embassy shake.  God you know I don’t like talking about it, Fany-ah, but I really feel like that place is coming back to haunt me.”

    Tiffany said nothing but leaned forward and rubbed Taeyeon’s shoulder with a kind hand.

    “You know, I became a reporter to expose truth and fight for justice.  Like Clark Kent but without the Superman alter ego.  But things like this scare me.  Why do people do these things? Humans have such a capacity for kindness but then they go off and bomb crowded places at rush hour and kill people!”

    “Taengoo, it’ll be okay.  They will find out who did this and we can rest easy.  Everything will be fine.”

    Taeyeon nodded slowly and rose from her chair.  She walked over to her liquour cabinet and poured herself a shallow glass of vodka.  

    “It just seems too coincidental that there were bombings in the North and the South. At the same time.  There must be a connection.”

    Tiffany studied Taeyeon as the other girl gazed out the window of her apartment, glass held loosely in her fingers as the moonlight colored her hair a light silver.  After the news had broke out that North Korea had been bombed as well, Taeyeon had called Tiffany to come over and drink.  It was an unspoken agreement that they would be drinking to forget North Korea for a little while before it became the only thing on all of the major news and media outlets for awhile.

    “Maybe it’s fate,” Tiffany whispered.  “Perhaps the two bombings can unite the two countries.  We could be united in the fact that we were both hit by the same enemy. And then-”

    Taeyeon silenced her with a steely look.

    “Do you really think that just because our country was bombed at the same time as theirs, that we won’t resort to pointing our finger even more at the North?  Even globally, the news is blaming North Korea.”

    Tiffany groaned.

    “This is such a mess.”

    “You know what the worst thing is?”

    “What?”

    Taeyeon grinned at her playfully as she finished her shot in one swift gulp.

    “It’s 2:00 in the morning and I have to go to work tomorrow at 7.”

    Tiffany let out a giggle that built into gut bursting laughter.  Taeyeon joined her and they laughed drunkenly together.

 

 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

 

 

    Jessica sat on the porch of her hut, peering at the sky from under the eaves of her thatched roof.  It was raining again and it had done nothing to help with the cold despite her desperate efforts to stay warm and dry. 

“How unfortunate,” she muttered to herself as she stuffed her hands into her sleeves and shivered.  She’d have to go wrap that cape made from woven reeds around her again when she went to go check the animal traps.  With a resigned sigh she glanced over her shoulder at the young girl who was dutifully scribbling on a raggedy piece of cloth with a stick dipped in homemade ink.  Jessica gave the girl an approving nod.  

    “Your letters are getting so much better, Junghwa-yah.  I am very impressed with your progress.”

    The other girl blushed at the praise and ducked her head timidly as her hand stopped its methodical movement.

    “Teacher, I am not that skilled.”

    Jessica grinned at Junghwa’s humility.

    “With your ambition you could do anything in the world.”

    “Is that why you told Father that you wanted me to study in Pyongyang?”

    Jessica sighed and gazed calmly into the other girl’s eyes.  Even though she was barely fourteen, her face was as flat as an ice pond.  

    “Just because you are a girl does not mean that you should be deprived of an opportunity you so clearly deserve.”

    “What about money? Where would I stay? How could I ever repay you?”

    “Junghwa-yah.  If you want something in this world sometimes you have to pursue it wholeheartedly and ask about cost laster.  If I asked you if you wanted to study in Pyongyang and go to school there, would you say yes?”

    The girl pressed her lips together in a straight line as she ducked her head, letting her dark hair obscure her face.  For a crazy second Jessica thought of Soojung and her chest ached.

    “Yes,” Junghwa practically whispered, her head still bowed.  “Yes I would like that if I could.”

    Jessica nodded.

    “Then I will work my hardest to make that happen for you.”

    “B-but, teacher, how is that possible?”

    She laughed and reached forward, gently tucking a lock of Junghwa’s hair behind her ear.

    “In my old life I had connections you couldn’t dream of.  I think I could pull strings for you.  But you have to really want this, Junghwa.  You would have to endure an incredible amount of hardship to get this.”

    Large brown eyes gazed at Jessica with a melancholia that was too knowing for a girl so young.  

    “Teacher, I know hardships.  So if you could make this possible for me, I would do be very grateful.”

    Jessica nodded and reached for the other girl’s hand.  Gently she squeezed with a ghost of a smile.  

    But when she let go of the other girl’s hand, her mind drifted.  She thought of how good it had felt to have a gun in her hands again.  After that deer had been butchered her hands still shook. It had almost frightened her because it felt so good to have something powerful in her hands.  In that split second when she had shot the deer down she had felt empowered because she once again had the power of life and death.

    “Teacher?”

    Jessica shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

    “I’m sorry, Jung-hwa.  Is there something else you want to tell me?”

    The girl bit her lip before opening her mouth.

    “Actually, teacher, there is another reason that I want to go to Pyongyang.”    

    Jessica frowned and gazed curiously as the other girl nervously clenched her fists in front of her.

    “I’m looking for my sister.”

    “What do you mean?”

    Junghwa looked past Jessica, her eyes blankly staring into the forest.

    “That man that I call Father is not my father by blood. He took me in after I escaped from the Onsong prison camp.”

    Jessica started at the words.  Prison camps were used to punish people who had “betrayed” North Korea in some way.  People could be thrown in there for trying to escape the country or being a part of suspicious activity.  Jessica felt a wave of nausea as she recalled the countless civilians she had helped march to those god forsaken places.  

    “Why were you put in a prison camp?” Jessica asked quietly.

    The other girl sighed, seeming to look far older than her years.

    “My real Father was lumped in as a traitor because he worked for a man who had published a secret newspaper against the Great Leader.  My mother, sister, and I were thrown into that prison camp as a result.”

    Jessica reached forward and gently held the younger girl’s hand in her own.  

    “My sister was eventually released and she told me that she would find me some day.  So I thought if I studied hard and made a name of myself, maybe it would make finding me that much easier.”

    Junghwa wiped at her eyes as her chin trembled.  Jessica said nothing as she leaned forward and clutched the girl to her chest.

    “I will definitely get you to Pyongyang.  Even if I have to exhaust every contact I know, I will definitely help you get there.”

    The other girl nodded against her chest and Jessica fiercely held her close.  Perhaps working toward this goal could give her some sort of redemption.

 

 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

 

 

    Yuri glanced tiredly at her wrist watch.  It was nearly time for that dinner with Sunny and the expert on North Korea.  Stifling a yawn with her hand, she began to pack up.  In on quick sweep she had a clean desk. She could sort out the mess in her bag later, she figured.  She had read everything in the folders already but maybe giving them a second look while she was drunk would put things into a brand new perspective. Hopefully.

    With a sigh she shouldered her bag and began to walk out of the office when the phone in her pocket buzzed.  She pulled it from her pocket and pressed it casually against her ear with a hand braced against a wall of her cubicle.

    “Hello?”

     _“Well that is a friendlier greeting than I expected.  All of your messages seemed really scary.”_

Yuri’s eyes widened.

    “YAH NOW YOU DECIDE TO CALL ME?!”

    The faint sound of keyboards clacking and people talking ceased.  Yuri felt her cheeks warm as she took a step into her cubicle, teeth grinding in annoyance.  She tipped her head back, lightly massaging the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

    “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

     _“I’m going to be back in South Korea shortly so I can do all of that explaining in person.  But I do have a helpful tidbit of information to tide you over until then.”_  

    Yuri rolled her eyes.  So what if this person was her main informant from North Korea?  She still was such a pain in the ass.

    “Maybe you could inform me as to why you haven’t picked up any of my calls, hmm?”

     _“I think you’ve forgotten just how difficult it is to answer a phone in North Korea.  Especially since my life is in peril just by living here undercover.”_

Yuri groaned.

    “Fine fine. Sorry. So what information do you have for me?”

     _“Something that may be able to start talks between North and South Korea again.”_

Yuri sat back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other.

    “I’m listening.”

     _“I was investigating and eavesdropping as I am prone to do and I overheard that there is a high likelihood that the bombings that occurred less than a week ago are related to the bombing of the South Korean delegation from two years ago.  Maybe some sort of terrorist group still at large?”_

 Yuri smiled slowly, leaning back into her chair.

    “Ah Sooyoung-ah, I think you’ve just given me something that may make up for my fifteen phone calls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Satoori- korean dialect based on place


End file.
